Pecado de hermanos
by KusamaNanao
Summary: Eren se siente triste por el cambio tan drástico en el trato que le da su muy querido hermano mayor, de ser el hermano cariñoso y atento a ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra y Levi tiene que luchar contra sus retorcidos sentimientos hacia su hermano menor llegando a tal punto en que decide irse de casa para no poner en peligro la integridad de Eren. (Incesto, LeviXEren,Futuro lemmon)
1. Primer encuentro

¡Hola! De nuevo les traigo un nuevo fic. XD  
estoy tan perdidamente enamorada de estos dos que no paro de idear historias en mi cabeza. XD  
¡De todo tipo!  
Esta vez intentare ser un poco más técnica, no ir apresurando las cosas y tomarme el tiempo de escribir cada capítulo para que no salga con mis chambonadas de siempre jeje n_nU

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

Ciudad actual: Osaka

Lugar: Hospital central

Hora: 23hrs.

Fecha: 30 de marzo  
. . .

El Hospital central de la ciudad de Osaka es destacado por sus grandes instalaciones distribuidas en un edificio con solo una planta baja color beige con blanco y puertas de cristal. Cuenta a demás con pequeñas aéreas verdes alrededor de éste, estacionamiento y área de ambulancias.  
Esta institución y Hospital de salud de medicina familiar debe su fama a su oferta de diversos servicios como consulta externa, urgencias, medicina interna, pediatría, cirugía general, gineco-obstetricia, etc. A demás de ser el lugar de trabajo del renombrado Médico Grisha Yeager. Hombre de apariencia seria, largo cabello atado por detrás de su espalda, ojos cafés y sensatos, superpuestos unos lentes circulares, con un pequeño bigote y barba afilada ubicada en la barbilla.

Usualmente a esta hora, poco antes de la media noche todo está tranquilo, las enfermeras se encuentran de guardia y los pacientes descansan en sus respectivos cuartos, sin embargo…

Al final de un largo corredor se ubicaba el área de parto, unos gritos -apenas audibles gracias a las paredes que no dejaban escapar sonido alguno- llegaban a escucharse. Muy apresurado se encontraba el Dr. Yeager recorriendo ese pasillo acomodándose con dificultad su larga bata blanca, se le notaba ansioso y un tanto nervioso más que de costumbre pues el paciente que iba a atender no era de aquellos que acostumbraba no, definitivamente no lo era.

-¿Dígame en qué situación se encuentra?- preguntaba el doctor a una enfermera que le seguía el paso.

-Dr. La paciente está entrando en labor de parto, es mejor que se dé prisa-

Sin más el hombre llego hasta aquel cuarto, una mujer de corpulencia mediana, largo cabello desordenado, ojos azabaches y con el semblante más que pálido, se encontraba en una camilla semi-sentada de manera vertical –posición de parto-

-¡Carla!- el hombre se acerco a aquella mujer, le tomo de la mano y empezó a tranquilizarla. La mujer reaccionó ante aquel toque, relajándose un poco.

-¡Cariño! El bebé ya…- Carla trataba de articular sin embargo los dolores de parto no la dejaban.

-Lo sé amor, lo sé es por eso que ya estoy aquí, todo va a salir bien, tranquila- Grisha expresaba cada palabra con cierto temple que hacía sentir un poco mejor a su esposa. Sí, aquella mujer era Carla Yeager.

El médico, y compañero en el parto, colocó sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda de su esposa y le indicó que pujará hacia sus manos, animándola a inclinar su pelvis.

La mujer estaba pálida, sudaba, sus gritos no eran tan estridentes pero se notaba el dolor en su rostro.

-¡Vamos Carla puja! - incitó a la mujer. –Ya puedo ver su cabeza-

Y con un último esfuerzo, la mujer pujó, provocando éste un último alarido.

Y en aquel instante, en el que usualmente a esa hora, poco antes de la media noche todo está tranquilo, por sobre los pasillos del hospital, se escuchó un pequeño llanto.

El segundo hijo de los Yeager había nacido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un pequeño niño de aparentemente unos siete años- no muy alto para su edad- cabello negro corto, ojos color verde y con el semblante serio, se encontraba sentado en la pequeña sala de espera fuera de las habitaciones de parto. Llevaba alrededor de una hora despierto, eran las siete de la mañana por lo que se tallaba con su mano izquierda sus ojos como para despejarse un poco.

-Hijo…- Escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

Se trataba del Dr. Yeager.

-Lamento haberte traído a esta hora, pero tu madre tendrá que quedarse unos días más en el hospital y es tu oportunidad para conocer a tu hermano-

El mayor recargó la mano en el hombro del menor incitándole a que se levantara para indicarle el camino.

-Está bien padre- La voz de aquel menor atendía a una que no le correspondía, pues parecía a un niño de mucho mayor edad.

Ambos hombres se encaminaron a la habitación. La ahora madre por segunda vez se encontraba recargada en la camilla ayudada por varias almohadas, sostenía en sus brazos al pequeño ser que acababa de pasar su primera noche en el mundo.

El primogénito de los Yeager no se atrevía a adentrarse más que del marco de la puerta.

-Hijo, ¿no quieres conocer a tu hermano?- el doctor estiraba una mano para que su hijo se aproximara aun más.

-Vamos hijo, ven a verlo- La voz de Carla sonaba tan tranquila. -¿No es que estabas ansioso de conocerlo?, acércate no tengas miedo- persuadió al niño para que se aproximara hasta donde se encontraba su pequeño hermano. Y así lo hizo.

El hermano mayor empezó a examinar al menor.

Éste era aun muy pequeño para denotar a quien se parecía más, sin embargo podía imaginárselo pues el bebé Yeager poseía un abundante cabello castaño –al igual que su madre- unos ojos grandes de color verde esmeralda –parecidos al del hermano mayor- el color de piel se asemejaba al de la madre, un tanto bronceada a diferencia del hermano mayor que poseía el mismo tono de piel que el padre-más pálida-.

El mayor se quedo observando al pequeño, tal parece que observara un hermoso ángel-o así lo creía el muchacho- no se atrevía a tocarlo, sin embargo quedó hipnotizado por su hermano, esos ojos que, aunque el pequeño acabare de nacer unas cuantas horas atrás los tenía bastante abiertos y los mantenía muy expresivos y esa aura tan pura que emanaba…

No lo dijo en voz alta, pero se prometió a si mismo que siempre cuidaría de él, que sería el mejor hermano mayor que pudiese tener, lo protegería de todo y lo querría más que a nada. A pesar de la corta edad del hijo mayor éste podía ser tan sensato y serio respecto a sus sentimientos.

-¿Y bien? ¿No te parece hermoso?- preguntaba Carla a su hijo mayor al tiempo que notaba como observaba éste al bebé que tenía en brazos.

El chico observó a sus padres y de nuevo al bebé.

-Ciertamente lo es madre, es muy hermoso- el chico hablaba siempre tan formal, de una manera tan refinada, tal pareciere que era de forma monótona, sin embargo tanto éste, como los padres, sabían que esas palabras estaban cargadas de sentimientos-aunque nadie más lo notare-

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- Cuestionó el joven Yeager al recordar que aun antes del nacimiento no tenían un nombre.

-Eren- Respondió su padre.

-Será Eren Yeager- volvió a articular, con un tono indudable.

-Así que Eren… - susurro el mayor, atreviéndose por primera vez a tocar a su hermano, pasando una de sus manos de manera delicada por la cabeza del menor.

-Debes prometer que cuidaras bien de él, le enseñaras muchas cosas, y serás un buen hermano mayor- Carla pasó una mano acariciando el cabello de su hijo al tiempo que le musitaba esas palabras.

-Sí madre, lo prometo- respondió el chico. Esta vez sus ojos denotaban lo serio que se había tomado aquel compromiso, haciendo que Carla esbozará una delicada sonrisa consecuencia de la tierna escena que presenciaba.

-Bien, creo que es hora de irse jovencito, es momento de alimentar al bebé y de que tu madre descanse- espetó Grisha a su primogénito. Le dejó un tierno beso en la frente a su esposa, y miró de manera cariñosa a su hijo menor, se aproximo a la puerta y percatándose de que el chiquillo no lo seguía volvió a llamarlo.

-¿Levi? ya es tiempo, vamos-

El hijo mayor imitó a su padre, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y dejó un tierno y cálido beso en la frente del pequeño Eren. - Bienvenido al mundo pequeño hermano- masculló para sí y el nuevo miembro de la familia, acto seguido salió de la habitación, no sin antes echarle el último vistazo a su madre y a su ahora muy amado hermano menor.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Cambie un poco las características de Grisha y Levi para que pudieran parecerse un poco más y pudiera tener sentido el que sean padre e hijo, al igual que los ojos de los hermanos, son de un color igual sin embargo perduran las características de sus expresiones.**

**Notas: La estatura de Levi a diferencia de los otros tres miembros de la familia podríamos atribuirla a los abuelos maternos (o así lo he inventado yo) puesto que el color de ojos de ambos tampoco se explica, daré el mismo razonamiento para éstos. Pues aunque Carla no los tenga verdes, su madre sí.**

**Los padres de Carla provienen de una ciudad (región) de Francia llamada Alsacia situada al este del país, en la frontera con Alemania y Suiza, cuya capital es Estrasburgo. De ahí que ésta conociera a Grisha cuyo origen es alemán.**

**Más dudas y aclaraciones sobre esta familia y el por qué radica en Japón irán develándose en los próximos capítulos.**

**Si dejan sus comentarios y dudas en algún Review también serán contestadas.**  
**Espero actualizar pronto.**


	2. Nuevo comienzo

**Shingeki no kyojin al igual que sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**NUEVO COMIENZO**

Lugar: Casa Yeager  
Hora: ¿?  
Fecha: Abril  
_El pequeño Eren empezaba a caminar-o al menos eso intentaba-, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo yendo y viniendo de mueble en mueble, gateaba e intentaba pararse sosteniéndose del sillón ubicado en la sala, bruscamente se soltaba y nuevamente se asía a la mesa de centro ubicada en la misma estancia. Carla se encontraba sentada en un sillón individual hecho de piel y de color negro que hacia juego con los otros dos más grandes. Observaba a su pequeño para que no se hiciese daño, desde que su primer hijo nació no se había dedicado a otra cosa más que a su hogar y el cuidado de sus hijos._

_De pronto escuchó como la puerta de la entrada se abría._

_-¡Estoy en casa!- escucho una voz proveniente de la entrada, se levantó no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a su pequeño cerciorándose de que se encontrara sentado en la alfombra conjunto de aquella habitación._

_-¡Bienvenido!- se apresuro a decir._

_-¿cómo te fue en tu primer día querido?- Todos los días desde que su hijo inició la escuela Carla lo recibía en la entrada de la puerta, ahora éste se encontraba cursando el tercer año de escuela elemental._

_-Ya sabes, lo de siem…- el menor no terminó la frase, pues detrás de su madre se percato de que una pequeña figura se estaba aproximando._

_-¿Qué pasa Levi?- al parecer la madre no se había dado cuenta pues estaba de frente mirando a Levi._

_Éste solo levanto su brazo, señalando lo que estaba viendo._

_Un pequeño Eren estaba sostenido en sus pequeñas piernas, tambaleante se aproximaba hasta donde su hermano y su madre se encontraban. Carla se limito a estirar los brazos alrededor del cuerpecito del niño sin tocarle, esto solo para prevenir que cayera y se fuera a lastimar._

_Al parecer el destino de Eren no eran los brazos de su madre, llego hasta donde se encontraba su hermano mayor.  
-ahmm… lebumm…- el menor sólo balbuceaba pues aun no podía hablar, estiró los brazos, seña que advertía a Levi lo que su hermano le daba a entender._

_-Vaya, vaya, mira esto Levi, tu hermanito ha venido a recibirte- Carla esbozó una sonrisa._

_ –Estoy de vuelta- musitó el primogénito, acto seguido Eren cayó en los brazos de su hermano._

_-Muy bien hecho Eren- Levi le concedió una sonrisa a Eren y le acarició su cabello castaño._

_Aunque Levi era un niño algo reservado al momento de expresar sus sentimientos no tenía ningún problema cuando se trataba de su muy querido hermano menor._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Eran ya las siete de la mañana, el segundo hijo de los Yeager se encontraba en su habitación, acababa de despertar, sin embargo aun no se atrevía a levantarse- como odiaba levantarse tan temprano-

-¡Eren!- de pronto se escucho un gran ruido, era su puerta azotada contra la pared.

-¡Eren levántate! ¡Es tu último año! ¡Por amor de Dios has un esfuerzo!- Carla Yeager, una hermosa mujer, adorable ama de casa una madre paciente con sus hijos, bastante comprensiva.

Menos cuando se trataba de los estudios.

La mujer dio un fuerte tirón a las cobijas que caían a los lados de la cama.

Esto provoco que un entumecido eren se retorciera de frío en su cama

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué te pasa?! Ya estoy despierto ¿bien?-

-No es posible, desde que has estado en la escuela cada mañana es lo mismo-

_-ay no, ahí va de nuevo, con su discurso de la responsabilidad- _pensaba para sí el chico castaño.

-Eren, acabas de cumplir 17 años, ¿podrías ser un poco más responsable? Sabes que tu padre se esfuerza mucho todos los días para darte estudios, este es tu último año de bachillerato ¿sabes que él espera que vayas a la universidad? ¿Por qué no puedes ser más como tu hermano?

_-No es posible ¿otra vez lo va a meter a él en esto?- _Eren odiaba este tipo de discusiones con su madre, siempre comparándolo con "_el prodigio de los Yeager_"

_-_Mamá para ya ¿Quieres? No tienes que meter a mi hermano en esto además papá quiere que vaya a la misma universidad que Levi y sabes que…. Es imposible para mí entrar a la universidad de Tokio-

-Eren si es necesario que lo haga lo haré, nunca me entiendes, Levi siempre estaba listo para ir a la escuela, hacia sus tareas él solo, estudiaba desde antes de los períodos de exámenes no te será imposible si haces lo mismo. ¿Qué te cuesta? ¿Por qué no puedes complacerme solo esta vez?

-Está bien madre, lo siento, voy a intentarlo de acuerdo? Ahora… ¿puedes salir de mi habitación para que me vista?-

-bien, lo haré, date prisa, tengo tu desayuno listo-

La mujer salió de inmediato, dejando al pobre y friolento eren sentado sobre su cama.

Vaya, estas discusiones sí que las odiaba, ¿Por qué su madre se empeñaba tanto en compararlo con su hermano mayor?

No es que Eren detestara la escuela, simplemente no se le daba bien, estudiaba, sí pero bueno, no al 100% , era un alumno regular era eso y que como todo un adolescente perdido aun no encontraba el camino correcto a seguir, no sabía a qué quería dedicarse cuando fuera mayor, no tenía pensado algo que realmente le apasionara estudiar. Había elegido las cuatro asignaturas que le ayudarían en su proyecto de vida al azar así que ¿Qué se le podía exigir?

-Claro pero no fuera Levi…- Eren musitaba para sí mismo.

El mayor de los hermanos Yeager era todo un prodigio a comparación con el menor.

Desde pequeño mostró cualidades que ningún otro niño poseía. En todos los niveles de escuela siempre se graduaba con honores, esto hizo que al salir de la escuela media superior se ganara un merecido lugar en la más grande y prestigiosa universidad de Japón, La Universidad T. Pero no era todo, en otras actividades se desempeñaba muy bien, los deportes por ejemplo, desde corta edad acudió a clases de Kendo y Judo, era bastante fuerte cosa que contrastaba con su pequeña estatura- Levi nunca fue muy alto-, también los idiomas se le daban, no solo hablaba su idioma natal (japonés), fluidamente hablaba Inglés, francés y alemán –esto a que quería sentirse más allegado a sus padres por su ya conocida ascendencia- era bastante popular y bueno… toda una cajita de monerías.

-Todo un ñoño… maldito Levi- al parecer a Eren no le gustaba compararse con su hermano, sabía que tenía todas las de perder y bueno, no solamente porque se llevaban ocho años. No es que el castaño odiase a su hermano, simplemente no entendía bien porque ese distanciamiento. Recordaba que cuando era pequeño se llevaba bastante bien con su hermano. De hecho ocasionalmente llegaba a extrañarlo.

Sin seguir más ensimismado en sus pensamientos el Ojiverde bajo rápidamente a la cocina donde, como todas las mañanas su madre le tenía el desayuno preparado.

Terminado el desayuno el moreno , se despidió de su madre y salió de su casa, esperando toparse con sus dos mejores amigos, dado que vivían cerca casi siempre se encontraban cuando iban rumbo a la escuela.

Eren había convencido a sus padres de que –a diferencia de su hermano mayor- lo inscribieran en una escuela pública. Así que podía apreciársele caminando por la calle con el típico uniforme de colegial de estilo militar- usado por los varones- consistente en una chaqueta de cuello largo y pantalón-ambos color negro-

-¡Eren!- una chica de cabello negro y rasgos típicos del país se aproximaba al moreno, acompañada por un chico de baja estatura y cabello rubio con ojos azules.-un tanto raro de ver en un chico en aquel país-

-Mikasa! Armin!-

El moreno saludó a ambos, ahora los tres se dirigían a su instituto, dado que este no estaba a más de 20 minutos a pie, decidían caminar.

-Oye Eren- empezó a hacer plática el rubio.

-¿Dime?-

-¿ya has empezado a estudiar para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad?-

-¡que!? ¿Armin también tu? Acabamos de empezar el ciclo escolar ¿no puedes relajarte un poco?-

-Eren- ahora comenzó la chica, que durante todo el trayecto no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

-Armin tiene razón, esos exámenes son muy importantes en la vida de un estudiante, sabes que debemos sacrificar incluso las horas de sueño y los fines de semana para estudiar, además de que serán pronto-

-Tzk.. ¿Qué les pasa? Es hasta el próximo año dejen de fastidiar- musitaba el castaño.

Al parecer estos temas lo perseguirían durante un buen rato.

-pero Eren… - Armin quería intervenir

-¿por lo menos sabes a que universidad quieres entrar? Interrumpió la chica de tez blanca.

-Pues…- Eren dudaba en responder. No es que no quisiera ir a la universidad pero aun tenía sus dudas respecto a su futuro.

-Mis padres quieren que estudie en la Universidad T-

-¡ En Tokio!?- Armin se sorprendió bástate ante la respuesta del chico.

-¿ no es ahí donde estudio tu hermano? Eren… es muy difícil entrar en esa universidad…-

-Lo sé- contesto en un tono un tanto fastidiado, pues otra vez hacían mención de su hermano.

-tienes que estudiar muy duro si de verdad tienes ganas de asistir ahí-

-Lo sé…-

- Y tendrías que mudarte a Tokio o si no tendrías que ir y venir, esas son aproximadamente cinco o seis horas de ida y vuelta, sería imposible-

-¡Ya lo sé maldición!-

- es solo que… odio que me comparen con mi hermano,- el chico disminuyo el tono de voz que había empleado al gritarle a su amigo.

-¿ A qué te refieres?- preguntó su amiga

-Pues… es una larga historia, saben que mi hermano fue un genio en todo lo que hizo y aun lo es, pero… ¡sé que soy capaz! Sé que puedo demostrarle a mis padres que soy capaz de entrar en esa universidad, pero el solo hecho de pensar que estarán molestándome y… comparándome con Levi es… fastidioso, simplemente me enoja y hace que deteste la idea de acudir ahí donde él también estudio-

-Eren…- comenzó la pelinegra.

- Eren tu eres único- la chica intentaba sonar de manera en que el castaño entendiera de que ella lo comprendía.

-¿sabes? No sería mejor si hicieras eso que dices? Demostrarles a tus padres que puedes ser igual o hasta mejor que tu hermano, solo ten confianza en ti mismo busca lo que realmente te haga feliz.

La chica detuvo su andar y se posiciono al lado de su amigo el rubio.

-nosotros vamos a apoyarte y si realmente quieres entrar en la Universidad T Armin y yo estudiaremos contigo día y noche-

-Mikasa…- el castaño se sorprendió de lo madura que había sonado la chica, pues aunque se conocían desde la escuela media ésta solo lo trataba como una madre a su hijo, sobreprotegiéndolo y regañándolo, pero esta vez era diferente.

-¡Así es Eren! Además, yo también estoy intentando ir a Tokio a estudiar- Armin era un chico un tanto diferente en comparación con los otros dos, él era más bajo de estatura para empezar, no era tan precipitado y carecía de esa esencia que tanto le llamaba la atención de Eren, D_eterminación_.

Sin embargo este chico era un genio en todo lo que respecta a los estudios –no como Levi, un genio nato- si no que aquel más bien era perseverante y es por eso que era el mejor de la generación de Eren.

-¡Muy bien!- Eren se entusiasmo al notar la determinación y la confianza que le habían provocado sus dos mejores amigos.

-¡A partir de ahora estudiaremos, daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo y nuestra meta a alcanza será la universidad T!- los ojos del castaño se notaban encendidos, enardecían con cada palabra que salía de su boca, estaba convencido, realmente quería ir a Tokio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y así fue como paso los últimos meses el joven Yeager, estudiando.

Iba y venía de la escuela, ya no se detenía a jugar por ahí o a hacer el vago al llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación a leer cualquier revista del interés de los adolescentes. Al parecer sus notas en la escuela habían mejorado, llego hasta notar cierto problema de visión que tenía. Quién diría que hasta lentes tendría que usar.

Su madre había notado aquel cambio tan drástico en él, algo que le provocó cierta zozobra pues Eren no era así, era tan extraño pero le alegraba de que por fin hubiera sentado cabeza.

Aunque como era de esperarse Carla ya se estaba adelantando a los planes del Yeager menor.

Los días pasaban e incluso en las vacaciones de agosto, el chico no salió de su casa a no ser que se tratara de una sesión de estudio con sus amigos. Mikasa les había dicho a los chicos que su padre tendría que ser trasladado –por asuntos del trabajo- a Kioto y que solicitaría para esa universidad-una de las más antiguas por cierto- pero que aunque no estuvieran juntos los iría a visitar, al tiempo que los chicos prometían ir a visitarla también aun así los tres seguían reuniéndose para estudiar y dar su mejor esfuerzo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por fin el día había llegado.

Era febrero, mes en que tendrían que presentar sus exámenes de admisión. Mikasa viajo hasta Kioto, pues el traslado de su padre se haría hasta que la joven se graduara del instituto –en marzo-

Así que solo les deseo mucha suerte antes de su partida. Ambos jóvenes hicieron lo mismo y se prepararon un día antes para partir a Tokio, al parecer un primo de Armin rentaba una habitación en la ciudad, por lo que tendrían donde llegar, solo se quedarían una noche para no tener que madrugar mucho el mismo día y llegar cansados a la prueba o peor aún, tarde. Y así lo hicieron.

-Vaya… sí que la prueba fue difícil ¿no?- el joven Yeager caminaba en dirección contraria a la universidad finalmente se había deshecho de una enorme presión y estrés, sin embargo aun se le notaba cansado.

-Bastante, pero tengo el presentimiento de que nos irá bien- el pequeño rubio también sentía al alivio de tener un peso menos.

-es verdad… nos preparamos mucho para esto- espetó el ojiverde.

-Ahora solo queda esperar los resultados, en pocas semanas lo sabremos y al mismo tiempo estaremos graduados-  
-Graduados… vaya, parece que fue hace poco cuando nos conocimos ¿recuerdas Eren?-

Eren se quedo pensativo un momento.

Es cierto, fue hasta quinto grado, en la escuela elemental cuando los conoció, o más bien se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Los tres chicos habían estado juntos en la misma primaria pero no en la misma clase- hasta ese grado- y aunque lo hubiesen estado, Eren en esa época se la pasaba pegado a su hermano mayor… aunque fue en ese tiempo cuando se separo de él pues Levi estaba preparándose para la misma prueba que hace unos momentos estaba haciendo el menor, éstos seguían hablándose y manteniendo contacto pero desde que Levi se traslado a Tokio la distancia fue haciéndose cada vez mayor, siendo que las visitas y reuniones familiares eran cada vez menos. Ahora que se ponía a pensar en eso, hace mucho que no sabía nada con respecto a su hermano, incluso estando en Tokio no se puso de acuerdo para verle, aunque sabía que su hermano estaba ocupado con su trabajo pues ni la pasada navidad se resigno a dejar esa ciudad para pasarla con su familia, incluso siendo su cumpleaños.

-¿Eren?-  
-Ah? Aah! Lo siento Armin- el chico salió de su ensimismamiento. -solo me quede pensando en ese tiempo, realmente parece que fue hace poco. Pero bueno, deberíamos volver ya ¿no?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A mediados de marzo los chicos estaban graduándose, Mikasa por fin logro mudarse a Kioto y puesto que ya estaba allá, logró ver los resultados en la pizarra de manera directa, avisándoles inmediatamente a los chicos que si había logrado entrar.

Ahora Eren se encontraba más ansioso que nunca pues su mejor amiga ya le había dicho que logro entrar a la universidad que quería. Sería bastante penoso tener que decirle que falló la prueba.

El chico se encontraba en su habitación simplemente haciendo nada. La graduación había pasado, sus padres habían asistido y lo habían felicitado pero como siempre su precioso hermano no había ido, su madre se disculpo por él argumentando lo de siempre, _el trabajo, _diciéndole también que éste lo felicitaba y le deseaba suerte pues esperaba que entrara a la universidad.

Eren ya no sabía si esto último se lo inventaba su madre o en realidad su hermano le deseaba tales cosas. Aunque muy en su interior Eren se sentía un tanto dolido por haberse ido casi sin despedirse, no lo odiaba al contrario, siempre tuvo gran respeto y admiración por él y que éste perdiera la comunicación le dolía pues hasta gran parte de su infancia su hermano mayor fue su ejemplo a seguir y sobre todo su mejor amigo.

En eso se encontraba el chico cuando escucho que su madre lo llamaba.

-¡Eren!-

En ese instante el chico bajo de inmediato, estaba algo nervioso pues desde el día anterior tanto el cómo su madre estaban pendientes al correo por si alguna notificación llegaba.

-¡Eren!- su madre lo veía con una cara animosa, le enseño un sobre que sostenía en la mano, la estiro hasta el pie de la escalera donde se encontraba el muchacho y lo incitó a tomarlo.

Eren estaba bastante nervioso por lo que dudo unos segundos, pero poco después tomo el sobre, comenzó a abrirlo y a leerlo.

Pocos minutos después su cara sin semblante alguno provoco que su madre se sintiera inquieta.

-¿hijo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dice?-

El castaño se sentó en el último de los escalones, pasó su mano por su cabello y respiro hondo.

-Oh… Eren… lo siento tant…-

De repente una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico ahora era él el que le devolvía la carta ya abierta a su madre.

Ésta pudo alcanzar a leer la parte importante.

_Sakura ga saita -el árbol del Cerezo ha florecido- _

Para el alumno que tuvo la suerte de aprobar, la notificación se leerá de ésta manera.

* * *

**Notas de la familia Yeager : Grisha y Carla se mudaron a Japón tan pronto se casaron, pues el trabajo de Grisha así lo requería, los padres de Carla se negaron a dejarla sola, por lo que se fueron con ella (aunque no viven en la misma ciudad) no así los del médico.**

** Aclaraciones:**

**¿Por qué los situó en Japón?**

**Bien, para mi es más fácil ya que tengo conocimiento del país (no al 100% ni nada por el estilo) pero dado que me he dedicado a estudiar incluso el idioma se me hizo más factible que ubicarlos en Francia o Alemania (que de esos solo se muy poco) así que para ser más claros pues… para comodidad mía XD la mayoría de cosas (como calendarios escolares y algunos datos) así se manejan en Japón PERO! Como esta es una historia ficticia! Yo acoplo estos datos así que no se me pongan al brinco si no es 100% correcto.**

**Bueno, bueno hasta aquí le dejo, ahora que empiezo a tomarle dedicación a esto sé que puedo hacer los capítulos más largos XD y así lo hare de ahora en adelante.**

**Pronto hará su aparición formal Levicito cofcofpróximo cápitulocofcof. Espero que les guste, si de verdad es así por favor les agradecería que dejaran un Review y así yo me daría cuenta si de verdad les está gustando.( o si no también) XD**

**Actualizaciones: Cada lunes :)**

** Y sin más…**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	3. Entre más cerca se encuentren

**¡Saludos! Y como cada lunes a partir de ahora… ¡Hay actualización de ****_Pecado de hermanos_****!**

**No saben lo feliz que me han hecho con cada uno de sus bellos Reviews :') se los agradezco infinitamente, nunca pensé que este fic tuviera una buena aceptación, ya que bueno… yo no he visto mucha de ésta temática por este lugar, tal vez la haya pero lo desconozco :/ **

**En fin, para no atosigar tanto con mis comentarios e ir directo al fic me dedicare a contestar Reviews:**

**Mapaz: ****_Gracias por el comentario: 3 habrá actualización cada lunes n.n espero que sigas leyendo y sea de tu agrado._**

**Kisara: ****_¿En serio? Me agrada saber eso, pensé que este tipo de temática sería un poco extraña me alegra que te guste n.n_**

**Fujoshi completa: ****_Oh God! Jaja tu comentario me hizo sonreír muchísimo XDDD jaja (yo también amo el incesto XD) y con respecto a tu duda la respuesta es No. Este es un Universo Alterno completamente :)_**

**Fujoshi-chan: ****_Me alegra que te haya gustado n.n en mi caso yo soy "por así decirlo" hija única, así que… además de ser la "ñoña" de la familia no tengo con quien compararme U.u _**

**Y…. creo que son todos jeje Un.n**

**Espero que sigan comentando. n_n**

**Y sin más. . .**

* * *

**Entre más cerca se encuentren…**

Lugar: Sala de estar –casa Yeager-

Fecha: Agosto  
Hora: Temprano en la mañana (?)

_Toda la familia Yeager se encontraba en la amplia casa que tenían._

_El Dr. Yeager era bastante conocido por su vasta experiencia y gran conocimiento en el área en la que se desempeñaba, por lo que su trabajo en el hospital no era mal remunerado. Si bien no tenían grandes lujos, mantenían su propia casa –bastante amplia y bonita, ubicada en una buena zona-_

_Su hijo mayor se encontraba estudiando en una escuela privada y aunque el pequeño se había ganado su lugar gracias a su gran genio y una beca , hay que recalcar que las clases extracurriculares de Francés, Judo y Piano costaban, y bastante. En fin, su vida no era para nada mala._

_Tal parece que eran vacaciones, por lo que el pequeño Levi se encontraba también a pesar de ser un día entre semana muy temprano, inclusive el padre Grisha, quien se la pasaba en el hospital trabajando de lunes a domingo para darle lo mejor a su familia, solicitaba de vez en cuando un día de descanso dejando a alguien de guardia, para pasarla con su familia. Siempre pendiente de sus hijos como buen padre._

_-Vamos Eren di…. Paaapá- El mayor se encontraba sentado en la –al parecer muy cómoda- alfombra, sosteniendo al pequeño bebé de escasos año y medio en su regazo, lo tenía de frente mientras le repetía una y otra vez lo mismo._

_-Paaapá- _

_-abumm puu abumm- El pequeño sólo balbuceaba lo que hacía que pequeñas burbujas formadas de saliva salieran de su boca._

_-Cariño, déjalo ya, Eren hablara cuando sea su momento- Espetaba Carla quien se encontraba en un de los sillones tejiendo una bufanda._

_-pero querida, ¿no es bastante extraño? Otros niños hablan desde el año-_

_-Cariño, tu bien sabes que eso no es para nada extraño ¿olvidas se eres Médico? Tal parece que cuando se trata de tus hijos pierdes todos tus conocimientos y te conviertes en padre primerizo- _

_-Pero… -_

_-Grisha, eras igual con Levi ¿a caso ya se te olvido?- _

_-Sí, pero él hablo al año si no es que antes- el padre Yeager era bastante testarudo, tal pareciera que era un pequeño niño haciendo un puchero por contradecirle._

_-En serio que eres imposible…- Carla rodo los ojos y siguió con su labor_

_-hmm…- el padre no podía simplemente aceptarlo._

_-paaapá- seguía insistiendo._

_En ese instante el hijo mayor entro a la sala, sobre su hombro izquierdo colgaba una mochila y en el derecho una larga funda que guardaba su shinai* _

_-Madre es hora de irnos- el pequeño se aproximo a su madre, al parecer su clase de Kendo –a la que también asistía- no se suspendía en vacaciones. Y Carla era la encargada de llevarlo a todas las clases extracurriculares a las que asistía. _

_-Oh! Es verdad, espera cariño iré por las llaves del auto- La mujer salió en busca de las llaves._

_El hijo mayor de los Yeager se dio cuenta de que su padre se encontraba con Eren._

_-Paaapá, oh... vamos hijo- seguía tratando el hombre sin obtener resultado alguno._

_Grisha no prestaba atención al mayor, quien éste al contrario que su padre se quedaba observando con sus grandes orbes verdes la escena._

_-¡Levi! estoy lista vamos!- Gritaba Carla desde la entrada. Mas su hijo no le prestó atención, seguía embobado observando a su pequeño hermano quien a su vez lo observaba con sus grandes y expresivos ojos._

_-¡Levi!- volvió a escucharse._

_Al parecer esta vez sí se dio cuenta por lo que se apresuro a la entrada. Sin embargo un pequeño balbuceo hizo que este se parara de repente._

_-Lev… loo Leevi- Volteó inmediatamente al darse cuenta de donde provenía._

_El pequeño Eren lo estaba llamando. Tanto él como su padre se quedaron mirando, procesando lo que estaban escuchando._

_El pequeño se desasió de los brazos de su padre y se apresuro a encontrarse con su hermano mayor, estirando los brazos y llegando hasta él lo abrazo de las piernas._

_-Leeevi, Leevi, Levi- seguía vociferando el pequeñito._

_En ese instante Carla entró de nuevo a la sala donde pudo presenciar aquella escena que se estaba desarrollando. Observó y escuchó a su pequeño hijo._

_-¡oh Cariño!- Dirigió su mirada a Levi y a Eren.  
-¿No es hermoso? Al parecer Eren ama tanto a su hermano mayor que le dedicó sus primeras palabras-_

_Grisha se levantó del suelo y poso una mano en el hombro de Carla. Quien ésta a su vez mantenía su mano derecha en su boca y la izquierda alrededor de su cintura._

_-Ciertamente, es muy lindo de su parte ¿no lo crees así Levi?_

_El hermano mayor asió de la cintura a su pequeño hermano para levantarlo y cargarlo. El menor reaccionó y se acurrucó en el cuello del pelinegro, al parecer se sentía protegido a su lado._

_-Sí lo es, gracias Eren- El menor acaricio a su hermano y le propició un pequeño beso en su cabecita. En su interior y sin que sus padres siquiera lo imaginaran, Levi esbozaba una gran sonrisa, vaya que amaba a ese pequeño niño, era tan encantador y cada día lo sorprendía más._

_-Mírate Levi, estas todo sonrojado- y así era, el mayor tal vez pudo esconder la enorme alegría que sentía por dentro, pero su madre al ser una mujer muy sagaz se dio cuenta de las reacciones de su hijo. Acto seguido el mayor se sonrojo aun mas, si bien este chico era de facciones remisas, esto desaparecía cuando se trataba de Eren y siempre seguiría siendo así._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos se encontraban brincando de felicidad –literalmente-

Carla abrazaba con gran efusividad a su hijo menor y éste solo se limitaba a corresponderle.

-¡hijo! Muchas felicidades, confiaba en ti y en tus capacidades eres un gran hijo- se separo del menor y le revolvió sus castaños cabellos.

-Gracias mamá- éste solo le sonreía, en verdad estaba satisfecho y aunque nunca en su corta vida había logrado algo realmente importante, el sentimiento se sintió fue de una gran dicha, por fin estaba progresando en su camino, aunque eligió de manera muy precipitada su carrera estaba seguro en que daría lo mejor para convertirse en un gran ingeniero en sistemas.

-Bien, pues entonces ahora tenemos que darle las buenas noticas a tu padre y avisarle a tu hermano cuanto antes para que te reciba-

-Eh… bueno, sí- al parecer el chico aun estaba tan ofuscado por la noticia que no noto lo último que su madre le había dicho.

-¿eh!? Espera ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Bueno Eren, no pensaste que harías el viaje a Tokio todos los días verdad?-

-Mam… Mamá pero… yo te dije que el primo de Armin rentaba cerca de la universidad y que si los dos lográbamos entrar nos iríamos con él, así el gasto de la renta sería menor-

-Nada, nada ¿a caso pensabas que te dejaría sin supervisión? ¿Qué clase de madre seria si te dejara ir solo a la ciudad y sin nadie más que tu amigo y un conocido?- Carla ahora adoptaba la postura de una madre sobreprotectora.

-Mama! Pero permitiste que mi hermano lo hiciera ¿no es cierto?- el chico estaba ya mas ansioso, tenía que convencer a su madre a como diera lugar. No es que no le gustase la idea de ir con su hermano, pero el solo pensar que tendría que pasar todo el tiempo con él después de quien sabe cuántos años de no verlo le ponía nervioso.

-Si, y no sabes lo nerviosa que me sentí después de que se fue, no sé como tu padre me convenció, además el no tenía un hermano mayor que le ofreciera donde quedarse, así que esto no se va a discutir mas-

-Pero mam…-

-¡Eren! Esto no se discute más- y así Carla Yeager dio por terminada la conversación con su hijo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué si su madre era terca? Sí lo era.

Eren se retiró inmediatamente a su cuarto, pensó en darle a Armin la noticia de que sí había logrado entrar, obviamente si él lo había logrado el rubio con mayor razón. El timbre de su teléfono sonó antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en algo más.

-¿Si?-

_-¡Eren! ¿Pasaste?- _la voz detrás del teléfono era la de quien su pantalla había marcado que era.

-¡Sí! ¿Tú también no es cierto?- el entusiasmo que lo había embargado antes de que su madre le diera la noticia de que iría a vivir con su hermano volvió a apoderarse de él.

-_¡Así es! Hace un momento recibí la notificación, en verdad estoy ansioso por estar allá ¿no será grandioso?-_

El ojiverde hizo una pausa, pensando en si sería buena idea decirle a Armin que los planes que tenían habían cambiado.

_-¿Eren? –_

-ah! Si lo siento, es que….-

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

-bueno veras… los planes han cambiado-

-_¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Ya no iras a la universidad?-_

-¡No! no seas ridículo, no es eso es solo que… Verás mi madre quiere que vaya a vivir con Levi, al parecer tiene un gran departamento, no es la gran cosa pero es bastante amplio para ambos y está cerca de la universidad también…- el chico proseguía con su explicación mientras se tumbaba a la cama.

_- ¿Con tu hermano? ohh… ya veo, bueno no importa, no te preocupes estaremos en la misma facultad de todos modos ¿no es cierto?_

-Es cierto, tienes razón-

Al parecer el rubio aplico para la carrera de ingeniero químico, por lo que se verían casi todos los días pues las ingenierías se encontraban en el mismo edificio.

-_descuida, yo le visare a Reiner que solo seremos los dos, por ahora debemos alistarnos, tengo que dejarte, hablamos luego ¿si?- _

-Gracias Armin ¡Ah! Oye otra cosa ¿podrías tu avisarle a Mikasa? Me dijo que lo hiciera en cuanto tuviera los resultados pero hare otras cosas así que…-

_-Claro, descuida, yo le aviso nos vemos-_

_-Nos vemos-_

Al colgar el teléfono el chico siguió pensando en su próximo encuentro con su hermano, en serio que esperaba por ello, después de tanto de no verlo, aunque le daba miedo la reacción que éste tendría pues desde que se fue de la casa para estudiar en Tokio no se habían hablado mucho, cosa que lo entristeció de sobremanera pues Eren estaba aun en la escuela elemental y separarse de su muy entonces, amado hermano le había dolido. Aunque lo supero después de un tiempo cuando conoció a sus ahora mejores amigos todavía permanecía el vació que sentía en su pecho cada vez que la nostalgia lo invadía –como ahora- . ¿Cómo será ahora el carácter Levi? ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Será feliz? Se preguntaba Eren cada vez que pensaba en él. También se cuestionaba cosas como ¿se llevara bien con alguien? ¿Tendrá una novia?. . . ¿pensará en mi? Y un sinfín de cosas que lo hacían entristecer aun más pues si aquel pensara en su pequeño hermano por lo menos se hubiera dignado a hablar por teléfono con él –cosa que nunca sucedió-

El chico estaba cansado de pensar en tantas cosas así que solo se recostó en su cama, tomo su celular y sus auriculares y se quedo escuchando música.

Solo esperaba poder llevarse tan bien con su hermano como antiguamente lo hacía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En Tokio, Levi se encontraba trabajando en una gran empresa llamada "Technic Advance" un enorme edificio bastante lujoso al parecer con sus más de 30 pisos, grandes ventanas y enormes paredes cristalinas, con una recepción muy espaciosa, grandes oficinas y estancias dedicadas a los trabajadores que ahí se desempeñaban. Desde el área de mantenimiento hasta la presidencia. Ubicada en un lugar bastante céntrico, además.

El mayor Yeager había ingresado a esa empresa por sus grandes méritos y su formidable currículo.

Levi, como ya sabemos estudio en la universidad de Tokio, graduándose con los más altos honores de la facultad de ingeniería en gestión empresarial. Al parecer esto no era todo, sus escasas y nada prolongadas visitas a su ciudad natal se debían a que todo el tiempo estaba perfeccionando sus conocimientos, iba desde tomar diplomados en otros países hasta cursos especiales ofrecidos en la misma institución en que una vez estudio y en otras más.

Llegó con poca o nada de experiencia, sin embargo a los pocos meses de demostrar sus altas capacidades fue ascendiendo hasta llegar a un puesto realmente importante. Éste se encargaba de diseñar e innovar la estructura administrativa con base en las necesidades de las organizaciones para competir en mercados globales, esto último se le facilitaba debido a sus conocimientos de diferentes idiomas y sus grandes estrategias de mercadotecnia. En fin era todo un gran empresario.

Su lugar de trabajo se encontraba en los últimos pisos del edificio, era una habitación bastante amplia y lujosa dado que tenía a su cargo a varias personas. Constaba de un gran escritorio de madera fina, color marrón, éste hacia juego con el asiento detrás de él, al parecer de piel. Se podían divisar, además dos sillas dispuestas frente a éste con un fino acabado en los respaldos de color vino. Tras el escritorio podía verse un enorme librero donde tenía a la vista diferentes archivos, documentos y libros importantes.

A un costado y empotrado a la pared, se encontraba un enorme estante de madera que contenía grandes expedientes y bitácoras adornado con finísimos objetos de cerámica. Del lado izquierdo un enorme ventanal con sus largas y blancas cortinas corridas que permitían la entrada de la luz solar, de ese mismo lado varios diplomas, reconocimientos y títulos colgaban de la pared color café claro consecuencia del papel tapiz, como complemento tenía una enorme alfombra color vino con detalles en gris que hacia juego con el par de asientos.

Era ahí pues, donde el gran Levi Yeager se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ahora se encontraba revisando cierto documento cuando se vio interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta al ser golpeada.

-¿Se puede?- se escuchó detrás de la puerta. Al momento en que se abría y la mujer, dueña de aquella voz se adentraba a la habitación.

-Pues ya entraste ¿no? ¿Qué quieres?-

Levi, con su característico tono monótono y serio respondió a la mujer.

-Oh! Vamos Levi no seas tan grosero- le respondía la chica, al parecer era más alta que Levi, usaba gafas al igual que él –a diferencia de que éste solo las usaba cuando leía, ella las llevaba de manera permanente- cabello castaño atado en una alta coleta y ojos del mismo color de cabello.

-perdone usted apreciable dama ¿Qué es lo que desea?- contestó de manera sardónica.

-Bueno, tampoco tienes que ser así, aunque sería divertido verte hablar de esa manera todo el tiempo- rio la mujer

-oye estoy ocupado así que si no tienes nada más que hacer te voy a pedir que te retires-

-vamos Levi no me hables así ¿Somos amigos desde la escuela media no?-

-¿Quién se atrevería a ser amigo tuyo para empezar?-

-Bueno, como sea ignorare eso- la mujer se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Y? ¿Qué quieres Hanji? ¿Que no ves que estoy ocupado?

-Ah! Si, a lo que vine ¿¡tu madre me llamo en la mañana puedes creerlo!?- la chica de pronto empezó a emocionarse sin razón.

-¿Es verdad que tu hermano se mudara acá?- Al parecer la mujer que respondía al nombre de Hanji era una amiga cercana no solo de Levi si no de toda la familia Yeager.

-Sí, tiene que estudiar- le respondió de manera seca y tajante.

-¿No me digas que entrara a la universidad T.? Vaya… que bien, solo recuerdo un poco a ese pequeño muchacho ¿Quién imaginaria que ahora está ya en nivel superior?-

-aja.. ¿Y?-

-oye… es tu pequeño hermano, pensé que estarías algo emocionado, no lo ves ¿desde hace cuanto? Y… que yo recuerde ese chiquillo siempre se la pasaba pegado a ti y tu siempre le consentías, y lo llevabas a todos lados ¿Qué no era tu muy amado hermano menor?-

-Oye, estúpida –al parecer el azabache se había molestado- deja de meterte en mi vida quieres? La gente crece y no puedes permanecer siempre detrás de alguien y no siempre me la iba a pasar cuidándolo, así que ya deja ese tema-

-hmm… ¿y no iras a recibirlo?

-ya le di la dirección a mi madre para que tome un taxi desde la estación y llegue, si no es tan estúpido lograra llegar sin el menor contratiempo-

-oye que frio eres con tu pequeño hermanito ¿no te parece?-

-en primer lugar, ya no es un maldito crio y en segundo lugar yo no lo quería aquí, mi madre me pidió de favor que le diera un lugar para quedarse, eso es todo y si no fuera porque es de mi familia me habría negado, así que ¡ya déjame en paz!-

-Que horrible hermano mayor eres, de verdad te lo digo Levi, espero que no lo asustes cuando llegue y vea en lo que se convirtió el hermano al que tanto quería-

Al parecer la mujer se lo dijo en un tono de broma, sin embargo había verdad en ello. El mayor Yeager cambio mucho su forma de ser para con su hermano desde que descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos, aquellos que lo obligaron a alejarse de su casa y poner una enorme distancia, llegando a cambiar incluso su forma cariñosa de ser con el menor.

La mujer dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina, al parecer el momento de _fastidia a Levi_ había terminado.

El ojiverde se quedo mirando aquellos documentos en un vano intento de seguir concentrándose y continuar donde se había quedado, viendo que no lo lograba se quito las anteojos que portaba y se sobó el puente de la nariz- donde estos habían dejado marca- se recargo en el respaldo de su silla y suspiró hondo.

-Maldita sea Eren… ¿Por qué ahora?- masculló para sí.

La historia de este joven empresario era un tanto complicada, desde temprana edad había cuidado de su hermano menor, lo había protegido, consentido y mimado, de tal manera que el menor nunca se despegaba de éste pero ¿Cuándo fue que se dio cuenta de sus enfermo y retorcido sentir? Al parecer cuando estaba por terminar el bachillerato y Eren tenía tan solo nueve años de edad.

Bueno eso ahora no importaba, el menor llegaría en menos de una semana ¿Por qué apresurar las cosas si éste empezaría la escuela hasta abril? El chico hacia solo tres días que se había graduado y había recibido la notificación de aprobación de la universidad. ¿Acaso su madre no podía esperar? Seguramente era alguna clase de artimaña de la mujer para que pasara _esa _fecha con él.

Vaya fastidio.

* * *

**Notas de la familia Yeager:  
Carla dio a luz a sus dos hijos en Japón por lo que tienen esa nacionalidad. Ambos al igual que los padres hablan el idioma nacional. Carla además habla su idioma natal, francés también habla poco el alemán. Grisha domina a la perfección el alemán, francés, japonés e inglés al igual que su hijo mayor, Eren solo habla japonés y alemán.**

**Aclaraciones:**

***shinai: sable de bambú, implemento que sirve para entrenar de una forma más segura las técnicas de combate inspiradas en la katana o sable japonés.**


	4. Recordando aquel día

**¡Hola! Nuevamente estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo sé que a muchas les gustaría que subiera más de un capitulo a la vez ¡Y a mi también! Pero no creo que me sea posible :( soy muy mala con eso de escribir rápido los episodios, me tomo bastante tiempo (por aquello de la información y demás detalles) ahora solo estoy adelantada por un capítulo y es lo que me da el tiempo de escribir el siguiente y asi Un_n**

**Lo único que pude hacer es adelantarme un poquito esta semana para traerles este cap. Hoy.**

**Por favor les pido su paciencia :'( de verdad que me gustaría complacerles pero pfft… mi imperfección al escribir es superior. Además de que no quiero forzar la historia. **

**:( **

**Contestando Reviews:**

**Sared D: ¡****_Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, intentare actualizar más seguido, tal vez dos veces por semana para que la espera sea menos larga. (Aunque no prometo nada). Tengo dos fics más que, he de decir eran el experimento para llegar a un fic como este, por consecuencia no son nada parecidos :/_**

**Misha-nyan: ¡****_Muchas gracias! Eso planeo, no quiero apresurar mucho la historia, aunque algunos (y me incluyo) ya queremos ver juntitos a estos dos protagonistas. Aunque aun tendremos que esperar un poco más. Un_n_**

**Una vez más ¡muchas gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Recordando aquel día**

Lugar: Jardín de niños

Fecha: ¿?

Hora: ¿?

_Un pequeño niño de cinco años esperaba a que llegaran por él para llevarlo a casa. Llevaba alrededor de quince minutos esperando en la banca fuera de la escuela que usualmente era ocupada por las maestras para vigilar a los chiquillos en la hora de descanso._

_Eren Yeager, un pequeño niño de hermosos ojos color esmeralda que ahora reflejaban un poco de temor y ansiedad empezaba a sentirse inquieto._

_-Descuida Eren, ya llegarán, solo se retrasaron un poco- le decía la mujer encargada de los menores._

_El chico no contestó, ni siquiera volteó a verla pues sus enormes ojos se abrieron en cuanto logro divisar una silueta a lo lejos._

_-¡Hermano!- alcanzó a gritar y se levantó de su asiento._

_El hermano de Eren, Levi Yeager llegó lo más rápido que pudo, se notaba que había corrido por el sudor que recorría su frente y su agitada respiración._

_-E… Estoy aquí Eren- dijo aun tratando de recuperar el aliento._

_-¿y tú eres?- mencionó la mujer mayor._

_Al recuperar su postura el joven se presentó -Se notaba que acababa de salir de la escuela por el uniforme que portaba- _

_-Disculpe, mi nombre es Levi Yeager, soy el hermano mayor de Eren, he venido a recogerlo hoy, ya que mis padres tuvieron un percance familiar-_

_-Oh… bueno, lo siento pero no puedo permitir que un menor de edad se lleve a Eren, aunque seas su hermano… tendré que llamar a tus padres-_

_El mayor estaba poniéndose furioso- como muy pocas veces lo hacía frente a la gente- ¿cómo que no le dejaría llevar a su hermano? Mujer loca._

_-Si, disculpe señora- empezó a decir en un tono más grave, y maduro._

_-Le he dicho ya que mis padres no se encuentran disponibles, mi abuela tuvo un infarto y mi madre salió de la ciudad para verla, mi padre está en el hospital en donde trabaja y usted no puede molestarlo está muy ocupado, así que si no le molesta…- Ahí era donde empezaba el discurso engatusador del joven…_

_-yo podría hacerme cargo de él, tal vez no lo aparente pero ya tengo la edad suficiente como para hacerme responsable y si algo sucede yo personalmente llamare a mi padre-_

_La mujer dudo un poco, sin embargo notaba algo extraño en el semblante del menor._

_-Mira jovencito, yo se que tu eres muy capaz pero si algo llegara a pasarles la institución sería la responsable, reglas son reglas-_

_Bueno, ella se lo había buscado, plan B._

_-Y yo la entiendo señora, pero él es mi hermano y si usted no deja que me lo lleve la acusare retención de menores y a usted no le conviene armar un escándalo sabe que puedo hacerlo verdad? ¿Puede imaginar el lugar siendo investigado? Tal vez hasta pierda su trabajo-_

_La mujer empezó a desesperarse, vaya que el joven tenía el don de la palabra._

_-Bien, pero he de advertirles que es bajo su responsabilidad, y si tus padres tienen alguna emergencia nuevamente deberán llamar antes ¿de acuerdo?-_

_El chico tomo a su hermano menor de la mano. –No se preocupe, nada le pasara a mi hermano-_

_Acto seguido dio media vuelta y salieron del lugar._

_-Levi…- el menor le miraba de manera tierna._

_-¿Qué pasa Eren?- el mayor seguía caminando y su mirada estaba puesta hacia el frente._

_-Gracias por venir por mí- el menor apretó con más fuerza la mano del mayor._

_El otro ojiverde no respondió, únicamente se limito a corresponder el agarre de su hermano._

_Desde ese día Levi se encargaría de pasar por Eren al jardín de infantes todos los días al salir de la escuela._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que le dieron los resultados de la universidad a Eren, éste ya había preparado casi todas sus cosas para su partida a Tokio.

Era ya la última noche que pasaría en su casa, su madre se encargo de prepararle su cena favorita y su padre llego temprano para que pudieran despedirse.

Cansado por todo lo que tuvo que alistar durante el día, se excuso y se dirigió a su cuarto, ya estaba todo empacado y solo quedaban las cosas grandes, como su cama, la cómoda que estaba a un lado, el librero y el escritorio donde estudiaba.

Su nerviosismo era cada vez más evidente, pronto se encontraría de nuevo con su hermano.

-Levi…- suspiro al aire. Realmente quería volver a verlo pese a todas las inseguridades que tenía.

Esto hizo que sin conciencia alguna se dirigiera al lugar al que no había ido en mucho, mucho tiempo incluso después de la partida de su hermano.

La habitación de Levi.

Su madre se encargaba de asearla de vez en cuando para que no se acumulase el polvo en los muebles que aun permanecían en ella.

Al pararse en el marco de la puerta empezaron a circular miles de recuerdos en la cabeza del castaño sobre los momentos que había vivido en ese lugar con su preciado hermano. De pronto la nostalgia asaltó al ojiverde.

No recordaba cuál había sido la última vez que había estado en aquella habitación.

Se adentro aun más en el cuarto, no se atrevió a encender la luz pues aquellas cortinas blancas podían dejar entrever la luz de la luna aunque dándole una iluminación un tanto luctuosa. Pasó sus manos por entre los muebles, mientras examinaba la –no muy grande- habitación. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¡Ah! Ya recordaba, desde que Levi había decidido de último minuto ingresar en una universidad lejos de su hogar.

De pronto varios recuerdos comenzaron a abordarlo.

_Eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche, al parecer en la misma habitación sólo que ahora podía notarse un tanto diferente, pues el ancho estante que en la actualidad se encontraba vació ahora estaba repleto de libros perfectamente bien ordenados , sobre la mesa de escritorio abundaban papeles, lápices, cuadernos y en el centro de la misma una laptop, debajo de ella una mochila recargada en una de sus patas. En el armario de puerta corrediza podía asomarse varia ropa tendida en ganchos, dentro de ésta se encontraban dos mudas del mismo conjunto. Un uniforme escolar._

_El pequeño Eren, que ahora tendría nueve años ingresó con mucha cautela a la habitación de su hermano. Todos al parecer estaban durmiendo, hasta podía presumirse que el pequeño lo hacía hace unos instantes pues tenía puesta su ropa de dormir._

El chico castaño empezaba a profundizar más sobre aquel recuerdo, pues al parecer hacia mucho que no ahondaba en él, al principio le pareció un tato borroso, sin embargo a la vez que recordaba esas imágenes se hacían cada vez más perceptibles.

_¿Por qué había entrado a esa hora? Tal vez para no ser descubierto sin embargo sabía bien cuál era su destino. La cama de su hermano. No se adentro en ella, al contrario se quedo parado justo al lado, observando a aquel joven –de aparentemente 17 años-_

_Si bien Levi podía ser guapo cuando estaba despierto cuando dormía lo era aun más. El pequeño repasó la vista por el rostro de su hermano. Observó aquellos ojos cerrados que dejaban ver mejor sus largas pestañas, sus finísimos labios entreabiertos, y el cabello que le cubría toda la frente, si bien el mayor siempre se peinaba descubriéndola, cuando dormía todo su cabello se arremolinaba sobre su cara. Vaya que era una vista hermosa, el menor miraba de una manera nada obscena a su hermano pues a su corta edad la inocencia era lo que afloraba en él._

Aquellos pensamientos invadían a Eren, empezaba a recordar cuanto amaba a su hermano, hasta comenzaba a sentirlo de manera directa, aquel calor que emanaba de él de tan solo verlo, de sentir su presencia de hablarle, y en la manera en que lo trataba…

Ahora podía sentirlo nuevamente. Apretujo su mano sobre su pecho, llegó a sentarse en la esquina de aquella cama y pasó –como lo había hecho con los demás muebles- su mano por sobre ésta sumergiéndose nuevamente en sus memorias.

_Colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla derecha de su hermano, estaba cálido. El mayor se removió un poco al sentir el contraste de la temperatura de la mano de Eren sin embargo éste no se inmuto, permanecía con casto semblante aunque podía notársele cierto nerviosismo. El castaño se puso de cuclillas llegando así a la altura del colchón de la cama. Se estiró un poco, y sin más posó sus suaves labios por sobre los de su hermano mayor. Aquel acto que para muchos pareciera ser bastante inusitado , para Eren solo era una forma –una muy inocente forma- de demostrar todo el cariño que le tenía a su muy amado hermano mayor. Porque bueno ¿Qué malicia puede tener un pequeño niño de nueve años que nunca en su vida ha besado a alguien?_

_Grande fue su sorpresa cuando pudo percatarse de que unos ojos verdes –similares a los suyos- se abrieron sorpresivamente. El menor solo sintió como una de las manos su hermano lo empujaba haciéndole caer al suelo._

Aquella imagen hizo que el joven Yeager se sobresaltara ¿Por qué no se había acordado de aquello? ¿Cuál fue la razón de cometer esa acción? De pronto más y más recuerdos aparecían en su cabeza.

_-¡Eren! ¿Qué haces?-_

_El menor no podía creer el tono tan grave que había utilizado su hermano al llamarlo. No recordaba que alguna vez lo haya usado con él, tal vez con otras personas sí pero definitivamente no con él._

_El menor desde el suelo y con un ya preocupado semblante trataba de explicarle a su hermano._

_-Hermano yo… yo no quería es solo que…-_

_El pelinegro salió de su cama. Al parecer se había exaltado_

_-Eren ¿no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?-_

_-Hermano…-_

_- Levi yo, lo siento mucho!- el tono de voz del menor empezaba a sonar inquieto, su ahora pálido rostro denotaba cierta perturbación –la cara del castaño era tan expresiva-_

_-Escucha bien lo que tengo que decir… no quiero que vuelvas a entrar en esta habitación-_

_El menor no lo podía creer, la expresión facial del mayor dejaba entrever que hablaba en serio._

_El pánico empezó a apoderarse de él. Se levanto del suelo y quiso acercarse a su hermano._

_-Pero… Levi yo…- el menor estiró los brazos, quería abrazar a su hermano sin embargo éste lo rechazó de la forma más cruel que pudo -o así lo percibía el muchacho- éste bajo los brazos y sus ojos empezaron a picarle._

_-¡No quiero que entres de nuevo! Has quebrantado mi confianza soy tu hermano mayor y no se supone que le hagas esto a tus hermanos-_

_-Hermano…- Lágrimas empezaron a brotar de aquellos grandes orbes esmeraldas._

_El mayor desvió la mirada hacia el suelo._

_-Ahora sal, debes regresar a tu cuarto- El grave tono había disminuido._

_-No… Levi…- el chico comenzó a tallarse ambos ojos con sus dos manos._

_ -Hermano… perdón, lo siento- el castaño ya no sabía de qué otra manera debía disculparse._

_-¡Vete!- el mayor alzó la voz lo más que pudo._

_Una punzada recorrió el pecho del menor. Se arrepintió tanto de aquel acto que había hecho minutos atrás. Si hubiera sabido que la reacción de su hermano sería así jamás lo hubiera llevado a cabo._

_Pero el hubiera no existe y lo hecho, hecho esta._

_Sin más, el menor salió de la habitación, aquella a la que –como le había dicho su hermano- no regresaría en mucho tiempo._

¿Por qué había olvidado todo?

Sin saber en qué momento, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos y sintió que su corazón se removía.

-Entonces… todo fue mi culpa- mascullaba para sí.

-El que Levi haya querido ingresar a una universidad tan lejana de repente y el que dejara la casa…-

-Todo fue… culpa mía-

Esa noche Eren no regreso a su habitación. Se recostó sobre aquella cama en la que se encontraba, se quedó meditando sobre aquellos recuerdos, él se había culpado de todo lo que ocurrió posteriormente a aquel suceso. Por lo mismo no pudo descansar en toda la noche sobre todo porque ahora había descubierto la razón por la cual –según él- Levi se había alejado de su familia, el porqué de sus escasas visitas y sobre todo porque nunca lo llamó, ahora todo tenía sentido.

-Debe odiarme…- musitó entrecortadamente.

Lo peor era que ahora tendría que vivir con su hermano habiendo descubierto la verdad –su verdad-

Si antes se sentía bastante inquieto, ahora no quería ni siquiera imaginar en cómo sería su vida al lado de Levi sabiendo que ahora éste seguramente debía odiarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era ya bastante tarde, al llegar a casa Levi tomo un baño –como lo hacia todos los días al regresar de trabajar- empezó a ordenar su casa, aunque realmente ésta no pudiera estar más arreglada. Desde que se mudo a Tokio había vivido solo, por lo que siempre tenía que encargarse él mismo de las tareas domésticas y realmente nunca le molestó es más hasta empezó a desarrollar cierto complejo con el orden y la limpieza.

Pues bien, este hombre siempre mantenía bastante limpio aquel departamento en el que vivía. Este sitio no era tan grande ni tan pequeño, pero para ser habitado por una sola persona aparentaba ser más amplio de lo que realmente era. Aunque por otro lado sobra decir que aquel lugar no era para nada modesto.

Para empezar se ubicaba en un enorme edificio con el número 605 en una zona residencial de Tokio, Azabu. –lugar relativamente cerca de Hongo, Bunkyō Ubicación de la Tōdai*-

Como toda casa o apartamento tradicional japonés contaba con la _genkan*_, o entrada. A un costado podía apreciarse una cajonera donde usualmente se dejan los zapatos. En el interior podían vislumbrarse dos lámparas fluorescentes que iluminaban todo el lugar ubicadas en el techo, éstas hacían juego con los dos candelabros –blancos- que colgaban hasta a escasos metro y medio del amplio comedor de madera . Éste era color café claro, cuya forma era rectangular, tenía 10 sillas del mismo color perfectamente dispuestas alrededor de él. Frente al mismo se ubicaba una enorme cocina integral con todos los utensilios necesarios. Pese a lo que muchos pudieran opinar con respecto al color de la cocina –blanco- ésta no poseía ninguna mancha de suciedad.

A un costado de esa habitación se encontraba un enorme ventanal cuyas persianas blancas hacían juego con toda la casa. Éste dejaba entrar aun más la luz natural. Dado que el apartamento de Levi se encontraba en pisos superiores podía apreciarse una gran vista.

Frente al lugar y separados por un pequeño mueble de madera con un color similar al del comedor donde descansaban dos largas lámparas blancas en forma triangular, se localizaba la sala donde se hallaba una mesa de centro color marrón, a la cabeza de ésta se ubicaba un sillón individual color beige, en el costado derecho el sillón de tres asientos y en el izquierdo dos asientos pequeños sin respaldo con una tonalidad grisácea que contrastaba con todo el lugar.

Por último, del lado izquierdo de la sala había un corredor de aproximadamente dos metros de ancho y cinco de largo en cuyo fondo podía apreciarse una puerta de acabado de madera perteneciente al baño. A un costado se ubicaban dos puertas con el mismo acabado pero con una tonalidad más oscura, una de ellas pertenecía a la habitación de Levi y la segunda –ubicada al lado de la otra- era destinada al cuarto de huéspedes.

Era ahí donde ahora se encontraba el pelinegro. Acondicionando la habitación, colocándole sábanas y cobijas limpias además de dos grandes almohadas, sacudiendo el poco polvo que tenía ya que como casi nadie, o más bien nadie le visitaba necesitaba un poco de arreglo. ¿Y por qué se tomaría el azabache la molestia de arreglarla? Él mismo se lo preguntaba.

Le era bastante desagradable el saber que todos los años que paso –con gran fuerza de voluntad- alejado del menor no hubieran servido de nada pues en escasas horas estaría –nuevamente- viviendo con Eren. Pero también estaba aquella sensación de júbilo pues hacia unos dos o tres años desde la última vez que lo vio, al tiempo en que se negaba a estar junto al castaño también le entusiasmaba la idea de tenerlo cerca aun sabiendo las consecuencias que esto atraería.

Un poco cansado por el aseo previo de su casa y de aquella habitación, se dejó caer en la cama, posó uno de sus brazos sobre su frente y comenzó a meditar sobre aquel día en el que tomo su más importante decisión.

_Al ser tan perspicaz como su madre, Levi pudo notar cuando su pequeño hermano se adentró en su habitación, había decidido fingir que dormía para así jugarle una pequeña broma. Como amaba asustar a su hermano. Sin embargo al sentir aquella –levemente- fría mano pasar por sobre su rostro algo dentro de él se removió._

Ya había notado que sentía algo raro cuando tenía cierto contacto con su hermano. A pesar de que trato de convencerse de que aquel sentir no era nada más que un muy afianzado complejo de hermano no podía seguir engañándose. Realmente amaba a su pequeño hermano, pero no de la forma en que la gente normal lo hace. Esto le provocaba cierto asco hacia su persona, el pensar tener a su hermano de "esa" forma. . . imposible.

En aquel entonces había meditado mucho sobre aquello y aun no decidía si debía seguir como si nada con aquella relación de hermanos o alejarse. Y aunque sabía que ésta última era la opción correcta estaba renuente a hacerlo. Incluso en el instituto le habían proporcionado la oportunidad de facilitárselo pues dado que sus calificaciones eran las mejores podía seleccionar cualquier universidad a la que deseara acudir, hasta un profesor se había ofrecido a recomendarlo en la más prestigiosa universidad de todo Japón, la Universidad T. pero aún así su decisión había sido intentar matricularse en una universidad en Osaka y así no tendría que alejarse de su hermano. Inclusive sus padres se habían sorprendido, pues esperaban que su hijo mayor accesare a una mejor universidad. Y aunque respetaron su decisión –sobre todo Carla- no estaban realmente satisfechos.

Más Levi no contaba con lo que a continuación sucedería…

_Estaba a punto de asustar al pequeño Eren pero mayor fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el menor estaba acercándose de manera peligrosa hacia él. Al abrir los ojos –y mientras el menor mantenía los suyos cerrados- pudo notar como unos suaves y pequeños labios descansaban sobre los suyos, dándole así un beso. Aunque éste fuera un simple roce de labios y nada más._

_Le costó demasiado trabajo el abstenerse de abrazar a su hermano, tumbarlo a la cama y hacerle toda clase de cosas impuras._

_¡Oh Dios! si que debía de estar loco para pensar aquello, si no lo acusaban de incesto, seguramente de pedofilia lo harían. ¿Qué pensarían sus padres si supieran como se sentía realmente?_

Aquel acto fue la excusa perfecta para que Levi tomara la decisión, que según él era la correcta.

_Sin detenerse a pensarlo más y cuando el menor se dio cuenta de su mirada, lo empujó de una manera en que le hizo caer al suelo, se levantó de la cama y empezó a gritarle que saliera de su habitación. El pecho se le encogía al notar la tristeza en el rostro de su hermano, pues nunca le había gritado de tal manera, quería retractarse y decirle que era una broma, que estaba jugando y que realmente no estaba enojado si no todo lo contrario. Pero ya había tomado una decisión estaba seguro que si permanecía al lado del menor, su fuerza de voluntad cedería y saldrían a flote sus más bestiales instintos. No, no podía hacerle eso a su hermano. _

_Cuando el menor por fin salió Levi se quedo tumbado en su cama, estaba más que frustrado no podía olvidar el rostro del menor al rechazarle aquel abrazo que intento darle, eso fue lo peor. Pero sabía que era lo correcto._

Al día siguiente hablo con sus profesores para disculparse por haber rechazado la oferta que le habían ofrecido con respecto a la recomendación y pedirles, que si aun estaban asequibles a dársela la aceptaría gustoso. Así llego con la noticia que sorprendió a sus padres, pues de último minuto Levi había aceptado matricularse en una universidad en Tokio.

Desde aquella noche –y hasta su mudanza, el mayor de los Yeager intentaba dirigirle la palabra lo menos posible a su hermano. Y aunque éste intentaba por todos los medios posibles hablarle sus intentos eran vanos. Así fue hasta que su hermano mayor se fue de casa.

Cuando el azabache visitaba la casa Yeager intentaba que fuera cuando el menor no se encontrara en ella, cuando éste acudía a campamentos de verano o tenía que ir a la casa de algún compañero por alguna tarea en equipo, incluso entre semana en horas de clase. Primeramente se le hizo difícil poder evadir a sus padres para no pasar fechas importantes, festivales, cumpleaños y año nuevo con ellos sobre todo porque el 25 de diciembre era su cumpleaños*. Pero al convertirse en un joven empresario podía fácilmente excusarse con su trabajo. Y así lo había hecho los últimos tres años.

-hmm…- Suspiró con frustración, mañana sería el día en que su hermano llegaría. ¿Cómo debería actuar frente a él? No lo había visto en bastante tiempo ¿Habrá cambiado mucho? ¿Seguirá teniendo aquella bonita sonrisa que siempre le cautivo? ¿Le tendría rencor? O peor aún ¿Lo odiaría? No tenía idea. En fin lo descubriría en cuanto llegara.

Levi se puso de pie, apago la luz y salió del cuarto dirigiéndose al propio, se encaminó al medio baño -ubicado en su habitación-para lavarse la cara y despejarse un poco, se cepilló los dientes, posteriormente se puso su ropa de dormir y se acostó. Esa noche durmió pensando en el próximo encuentro que tendría con su hermano.

* * *

**Notas de la familia Yeager:**

**Levi:**

**Actualmente está a cargo de la dirección administrativa y financiera de la empresa en donde trabaja , su labor directa es con la estructura administrativa, sin embargo al contar con una especialización en finanzas tiene a su cargo las áreas de Servicios Generales, Tesorería y Cartera y Contabilidad. Teniendo así gente bajo su mando.**

**Aclaraciones:**

***Universidad de Tokio, comúnmente abreviada como Tōdai.**

***Genkan: Esta incluye una pequeña zona, al mismo nivel que el exterior, donde la gente que llega se extrae sus zapatos. Cuando se han quitado sus zapatos, la gente sube a un piso elevado. El resto de la residencia está al mismo nivel de esa elevación o en pisos superiores.**

***Al ser una celebración cristiana, en Japón no se "celebra" navidad, es más bien una fecha comercial, por esto no es un día festivo. Pero como todos sabrán el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Levi cae en esas fechas por lo que su familia insistía en pasar ese día con ellos.**

**Notas del autor:**

**¡No me maten! ¡No me maten! ¡No me maten! _**

**Debo decir que éste capítulo me causo demasiado problema ya que como se darán cuenta hay demasiada información, detalles y descripciones que no sé si debí de haberlas puesto más adelante o ir develándolas poco a poco. ¡Y otra cosa! Tal vez también lo sientan un tanto… confuso ya que aparte de narrar ciertos hechos del pasado de nuestros protagonistas al principio también lo he hecho dentro de la misma historia. Por favor, necesito su opinión para que si en el caso de que les haya causado molestias o confusiones, no vuelva a hacerlo.**

**El próximo capítulo será el ya muy esperado encuentro de estos dos ¡lo prometo! :)**

**¡También, dentro de la historia (y en capítulos posteriores) se nos viene el cumpleaños de Eren! ¿Debería hacer algo especial o dejar pasar la fecha? **

**¡Espero con ansias sus comentarios! **

**¡Muchas Gracias por leer!**


	5. Inesperado reencuentro

**Shingeki no kyojin así como sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**¡Hola gente!**

**Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo este remedo de historia Un_n hemos ya pasado los 20 reviews y eso me hace muy ¡MUY! Feliz. Lo que me recuerda… la contestación se las debó para el otro cap. Ahora en mi casa está todo el mundo alocado y necesita de mi ayuda, con esto de las fiestas navideñas y demás el tiempo es corto. Por lo mismo no estoy muy segura si actualizare el prox. Lunes espero que así sea aun estoy en un 50/50 y para no hacer esto más largo…**

* * *

_**INESPERADO REENCUENTRO**_

_Lugar: Habitación de Levi –Casa Yeager-_

_Fecha: Abril _

_Hora: 0:00 hrs._

_Había comenzado la temporada de lluvia, durante el día era algo soportable pues había mínima precipitación, sin embargo por las noches se tornaba peor pues la lluvia era acompañada por fuertes truenos que podrían hacer estremecer hasta los más grandes edificios._

_El mayor Yeager se encontraba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando pudo divisar y escuchar una luz seguida por un gran trueno. Ya era bastante tarde y aunque el día siguiente fuera sábado y no tuviera que ir a la escuela era bastante molesto pues siempre que trataba de quedarse dormido los truenos se escuchaban más y más fuertes sumándole además el sonido de la lluvia._

_De nuevo pretendió quedarse dormido. Banal fue su intento al escuchar el chirrido de su puerta al abrirse. Pequeños pasos en conjunción con unos –casi imperceptibles- sollozos se aproximaban hasta su pieza de dormir. Era un pequeño niño de seis años y hermosos ojos verdes dueño de aquellos sonidos. Prefirió hacerse el desentendido, aunque era la primera vez que entraba en la noche a su cuarto, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba._

_El pequeño subió hasta la cama, tratando –según él- de no molestar mucho a su hermano mayor._

_Tomo las cobijas y se tapó hasta la cintura, aun permanecía sentado por lo que, sin dejar de observar al pelinegro –pues estaba al pendiente de que no se despertara- fue metiéndose poco a poco entre las cobijas._

_El mayor se dio la vuelta para confirmar de quien se trataba._

_-¿Eren que haces?- le susurró._

_Y aunque estaba oscuro podía ver perfectamente los rastros de llanto por la cara del menor._

_-Levi…- el pequeño se sobresalto un poco._

_-Es que… tengo miedo- dijo con un aire un tanto apenado._

_El mayor esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Su hermanito había estado aguantándose las ganas de ir a cobijarse con él desde que empezó a llover._

_Desde pequeño Eren ya dormía en su propia habitación y aunque en años anteriores también llovía así de fuerte nunca lo había ido a visitar, éste sabía que el menor siempre iba a refugiarse con sus padres._

_-Acabas de empezar la escuela, ya eres un niño grande- trató de molestarlo un poco, aunque no lo dejaría ir, pretendía que así lo haría._

_-Pero hermano…- el menor apretó con sus manos las cobijas en un acto de temor, pues si su hermano no lo quería en su cama no sabría qué hacer. –Yo quiero estar contigo-_

_Aquellos hermosos ojos que encantaban a Levi hicieron su efecto. Dejaría de molestarlo. No dijo más nada. Tomó el brazo de su menor hermano y lo atrajo más cerca, sintió como su hermano se acurrucó en su pecho. Vaya… era tan pequeño y cálido, pasó un brazo por encima de la cabeza del menor y la otra la mantenía en su cintura, apretujándolo. _

_Era aquello el porqué de que ahora el menor fuera en búsqueda de su hermano mayor. Aquellas acciones hacían que se sintiera protegido._

_-Gracias Levi- le susurró el pequeño._

_-Duerme, ya es muy tarde- le contestó su hermano, sin moverse de su posición._

_Acto seguido el pequeño cayó dormido. Al parecer los truenos ya no eran un problema._

_Y todas las noches de lluvia en esa temporada, Eren iba en busca de calor y protección a la habitación de la única persona que podía proporcionárselos –incluso más que sus padres-_

_Su hermano mayor. _

Eren se despertó muy temprano, no durmió del todo mal es más –por alguna extraña razón- se sentía motivado. Comenzaría una nueva etapa en su vida.

Era viernes – 20 de marzo para ser exactos- día en que se mudaría a Tokio.

Salió de la que no era su habitación, pese a todo lo que había revivido no se sentía decaído o con un mal sentir.

Se bañó, se cambió e inmediatamente bajo a la cocina.

Su madre empezaba a hacer el desayuno, le saludo y le dijo que se sentara mientras le daba a tomar un jugo de naranja.

-He hablado esta mañana con tu hermano- comenzó a decir la mujer.

-Como ya te había dicho, terminará de trabajar a las tres de la tarde, me dijo que no se quedaría a hacer horas extra por tu llegada y por el festejo de hoy* parece que habrá bastante gente por las calles-

El menor no prestaba mucha atención, eso de que su madre le tratara como a un niño chiquito explicándole cada detalle y cada indicación tres o cuatro veces lo odiaba.

-Mamá por eso te dije que debíamos esperar por lo menos a que…-

-¡Eren! Ahí vas a discutir de nuevo, no me interrumpas-

-pero mamá yo no estoy discutien…- el menor cayo antes de que empezara a regañarlo de nuevo.

-No tienes remedio, espero que no le causes problemas a tu hermano- la mujer que se encontraba de espaldas –preparando el desayuno- y seguía hablando. –aunque con él nunca fuiste así-

-En fin, serán unas tres horas y media de camino, así que debes darte prisa, cuando termines el desayuno debes partir a la estación, cuando llegues allá pedirás un taxi –la mujer se dio vuelta y de su mandil sacó un pedazo de papel con una dirección escrita en él-

-Toma, él estará ya en casa para cuando llegues-

El moreno, con aire de fastidio tomo el papel.

-Está bien mamá, no soy un niño-

-Lo sé cariño es solo que…-

El ojiverde se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a donde estaba su madre y le tomo de las manos.

-Todo está bien mamá, estaré con Levi después de todo y tendré mucho cuidado, ya no soy un pequeño que necesita del cuidado de alguien-

Ambos, madre e hijo se miraron. Ella con un aire de preocupación y él con aquel semblante maduro lleno de determinación. Carla se dio cuenta en ese instante que en efecto, su hijo menor ya no era un niño.

-Tienes razón hijo, perdona. Anda ahora vuelve a sentarte ya está el desayuno-

El menor Yeager sabía cuando se preocupaba su madre por él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vaya, la despedida con su madre no fue tan dramática como la esperaba, tal vez porque ésta sabía que tendría un lugar al cual llegar y que alguien lo estaría esperando.

Se encontraba ya dentro del tren que lo llevaría directamente a Tokio.

Eren se preguntaba porque Levi siempre hablaba con su madre y no directamente con él, cuando era su cumpleaños Carla le daba felicitaciones en nombre de Levi, cuando éste llamaba le decía cosas como "tu hermano manda saludos" "espera que estés bien" o "Levi dice feliz año".

El ojiverde no sabía si su madre se las inventaba, pero incluso ahora que iba a mudarse con él no le había llamado directamente, sino que –como siempre- se dirigió a su progenitora.

El chico hubiera querido que por lo menos le hubiera llamado o mensajeado, si le hubiera hablado por teléfono por lo menos se sentiría más tranquilo pero ahora que tenía que verlo directamente…

No se detuvo más a pensar en lo que pasaría, seguía ansioso pero algo le decía que todo iría bien una vez estuviera allá. Después de todo eran hermanos no podía tratarlo tan mal ¿o sí? ¿Sería por aquello que sucedió esa noche su cambio tan drástico? Aunque Eren había dado por hecho que así era, tenía la esperanza de que su hermano no le guardase rencor o lo tratase diferente.

En fin, ya se enteraría más adelante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Esto es una porquería- vociferaba un muy enojado Levi.

Usualmente el azabache se quedaba a hacer horas extra en su trabajo –no es que no fuera bien remunerado- pero nunca regresaba temprano a casa pues aunque era un bonito lugar, se aburría fácilmente, además de que no podía estar tranquilo si sabía que podía adelantar trabajo. –Y el dinero extra tampoco caía mal-

Concluyó todo su trabajo en la oficina un poco antes del medio día, se dio prisa pues sabía que hoy era el día en que su hermano llegaría a su casa. Cuando estaba por irse a casa Hanji –quien sabe cómo- lo convenció de que salieran a beber algo por un rato.

No le tomaría mucho tiempo –pensó- después de todo no estaba muy lejos de su casa –relativamente hablando- y dado que el edificio en donde trabajaban estaba cerca de todos lados se fueron caminando. Y ahí se encontraban ahora, rumbo al lugar al que se dirigían.

-Pues a mí me parece divertido, tú porque eres muy aburrido pero en realidad son bastante agradables este tipo de festividades- respondió Hanji ante aquella queja.

-Supongo que hay demasiada gente para el Señor Yeager- una mujer menuda, un tanto delgada con cabello color café claro y ojos color miel se dirigió a Hanji.

-Petra tu eres muy considerada con el enojón este- dijo la castaña en un susurro para que Levi no pudiera escucharla.

-Si vas a estar insultándome y burlándote de mí a mis espaldas es mejor que me vaya- le dijo el azabache.

-Eh! No, no lo siento es solo que… deberías divertirte un poco ¿no lo crees así Petra?-

-eh… sup... supongo que sí- Hanji solía hacer que Levi olvidara sus insultos pasándole la plática a alguien más, dejando a la persona que fuera –en este caso la menuda mujer- en grandes aprietos.

-¿Lo ves? Tengo razón, así que vamos-

-Hmm… como digas, sólo espero que no me lleves a un lugar lleno de gente o me iré inmediatamente-

-¡No te preocupes! No será nada de eso- contestó la mujer con una risita.

Y así los tres siguieron caminando.

La joven mujer que los acompañaba era Petra Ral, una empleada -bajo supervisión de Levi- en servicios generales. Dado que ella es una mujer que se caracteriza por su amabilidad le es muy fácil trabajar en este rubro pues parte de su trabajo también tiene que ver con la motivación y clima laboral.

Hanji le había comentado que saldría con Levi así que la invito también, ésta oír aquel nombre no dudo en aceptar su oferta pues guardaba ciertos sentimientos hacia su jefe.

Así llegaron al lugar que –para suerte de Hanji- no se encontraba muy concurrido. Se dispusieron a comer y a beber inmediatamente pues tenían un poco de tiempo –sobretodo Levi- su charla no fue muy amena pues aunque el azabache conociera a Petra éste no tenía mucho contacto con ella ni fuera ni dentro del trabajo –aun conociendo las intenciones de la chica para con él- y Hanji solo se dedicaba a atragantarse con la comida y el licor.

Al ojiverde no le molestaba mucho pues prefería estar en aquel lugar que tener que encontrarse con su hermano. No se hallaba tenso o preocupado pero le parecía fastidioso tener que hacerlo. En ese corto lapso solo se dispuso a beber y comer con aquellas dos mujeres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había hecho todo lo que su madre le indicó. El moreno llego a aquel gran edificio llamativo alrededor de las tres treinta, en efecto había mucha gente en la calle, por lo que se le alargo un poco más el camino.

Entro y se dirigió a la recepción, bajo sus maletas y le habló al anciano que ahí se encontraba.

-Disculpe… buenas tardes, estoy buscando a Levi Yeager-

El anciano miro al muchacho que no conocía.

-Lo siento, el señor Yeager aun no ha llegado, si gustas puedes dejarle un recado o esperarlo por allá- le dijo señalándole el par de sillones color naranja que se encontraban a su espalda.

¿Qué no se suponía que llegaría temprano a casa para esperarlo? No tuvo más opción que sentarse y esperar.

Así había pasado casi una hora y media. Ya no hallaba con que entretenerse, al principio escucho música, jugó con su celular y leyó una revista que estaba ahí pero ya era demasiado.

Dejó las maletas a un lado le dijo al anciano que no tardaría y salió del lugar.

Quiso recorrer un poco los alrededores tratando de no alejarse mucho para saber cómo regresar, así empezó a divisar los grandes edificios, la gente que por ahí transitaba, los establecimientos, parques y como cada persona estaba celebrando el día del equinoccio. Sin darse cuenta se alejó bastante de aquel sitio.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

-Maldita sea- mascullaba Levi.

Como siempre maldiciendo por todo.

Iba caminando muy aprisa por la avenida.

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde, su hermano seguramente ya habría llegado, se entretuvo bebiendo con Hanji y aquella otra chica, no era su costumbre llegar tarde a ningún lado, aunque ese día en particular no quería llegar a su casa y por lo mismo se dejo llevar. Más tarde culparía a Hanji de todo, por ahora su prioridad era llegar a su hogar.

Por fin llego a su destino, se disponía a entrar al elevador cuando escucho que alguien le llamaba.

-Oh! Señor Yeager, un joven vino hace rato a buscarlo, estuvo esperándolo en la recepción hasta hace poco-

Levi se dio vuelta. Sabia de quien se trataba.

-Salió a la calle, dijo que regresaría en un momento, dejo sus maletas- prosiguió el anciano.

El azabache se percato del equipaje.

-¿Dijo a dónde iba?-

-hmm… no que yo recuerde, pero dijo que volvería rápido-

-Bueno, gracias- Levi cogió las maletas del menor y las subió a su departamento. Por lo menos sabía que había llegado con bien, así que subiría a su casa, tomaría un baño y esperaría su regreso.

-Vaya momento que elegiste…- decía para sus adentros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevaba caminando alrededor de una hora y podía decirse que oficialmente se había perdido.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Va a matarme si no llego lo antes posible- decía para sí mismo.

Eren estaba desesperado, no recordaba la dirección y el papel en donde su madre la anotó lo había dejado en su chaqueta y ésta dentro de una de sus maletas. Así que comenzó a caminar sin rumbo. Paso por una calle poco transitada y con poca iluminación, el moreno empezó a sentirse nervioso.

Sin percatarse o saber cómo un hombre medianamente corpulento lo abordó, se notaba algo nervioso.

-Hey! Mocoso!- se dirigió a Eren.

-¿No eres de por aquí verdad? …

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Cuánto más iba a tardar en regresar?

Ya había pasado más de una hora. Levi estaba poniéndose ansioso, si ese mocoso no llegaba en diez minutos, tendría que ir a buscarlo.

Esa ciudad podía ser peligrosa para las personas que no conocieran el lugar. Sin pensarlo más se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse ropa adecuada y salir a buscar al menor, no dejaría a su hermano a merced de los peligros de la ciudad. Seguía pensando que era un tonto por haber salido y no esperarlo pero sin importar que, no podía dejarlo solo. Tomo su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta, no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar pero lo encontraría, seguramente lo haría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El rostro del ojiverde se tenso un poco, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para tratar de alejarse –pues ya presentía algo malo- sin embargo sintió que choco con algo más.

-¿Ibas a algún lado?- un segundo sujeto –más alto que el primero- se hizo presente.

El moreno empezaba a sentir cierto pánico. No era un chico débil por lo que seguramente podría defenderse o golpear a alguno de ellos para poder huir sin embargo el segundo hombre llevaba consigo un cuchillo, por lo que no intentó nada.

-Oye! Mi amigo te hizo una pregunta- le dijo el primer sujeto –¡contesta!-

Eren no se movía –yo... no traigo nada puede revisarme- alzó un poco los brazos para que pudieran confirmar lo dicho. Vaya, ahora recordaba las palabras que tanto le había repetido su madre.

-¿y qué es eso en tu muñeca?- el más alto señaló con la punta del cuchillo un reloj que traía el joven.

-¿Crees que somos tontos?!-

La situación se estaba tornando peligrosa, si no hacia algo seguramente le iría mal.

-no… yo…- No sabía que decir, tal vez si era imprudente –como era su costumbre- y contestaba algo mal iba a irle peor.

Ambos sujetos empezaron a aproximarse más y más al Joven.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- una voz ajena se hizo presente.

-¿Saben? Si están molestando a ese chico puedo llamar a la policía- el sujeto dueño de aquella voz alzó su teléfono celular.

Los maleantes no hicieron ni dijeron nada más, tal vez se fueron intimidados por la amenaza o… quizá por la apariencia de aquel sujeto.

-Oye chico ¿estas bien?-

Eren pudo divisar a aquel hombre. Era algo alto, como de 185cm o quizá más, tenía un rostro firme aunque dejaba ver que era un hombre tranquilo, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos azules, su tez era blanca y además poseía unas cejas muy pobladas.

-ahh… sí, yo… estoy bien, gracias-

-¿No eres de por aquí cierto? ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Se hizo un silencio Eren no sabía si contestarle o no, era un extraño y bueno… con lo que había pasado… pero aquel hombre lo había salvado ¿cierto? También estaba ese detalle.

El menor aun estaba un poco desatento por lo ocurrido anteriormente, hasta que por fin respondió.

-Yo… soy Eren Yeager y es cierto, no soy de aquí vengo de Osaka-

-¿Yeager?- el mayor enarcó una ceja. -¿De casualidad no eres pariente de Levi Yeager?

El chico se crispó un poco al escuchar el nombre de su hermano.

-Ah! Lo siento, que descortés soy, me llamó Irvin Smith y trabajo con ese sujeto-

-Él es mi hermano-

-Oh! Es verdad… él tenía un hermano, así que eres tu…-

-por lo que puedo apreciar estas perdido, ¿te gustaría que te acompañe hasta donde él vive?-

-em… yo…- el menor dudo un poco. Pero sabía que ésta era su oportunidad para regresar, además el sujeto le dio un poco de confianza.

-Estaría agradecido si lo hiciera-

-De acuerdo- el mayor esbozo una sonrisa –vamos, es relativamente cerca. Mi auto está estacionado por acá llegaremos rápido-

Ambos hombres se dirigieron de vuelta a Azabu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Levi había bajado ya a la recepción, se encaminó hacia la salida y justo cuando iba a cruzar la calle divisó un auto bastante lujoso –Un Cadillac negro para ser exactos- éste sabía perfectamente quien era el dueño. No podía ser más inoportuno –pensó- sin embargo su cara se destensó en cuanto vio bajar de él a un chico castaño de ojos verde esmeralda e inmediatamente se aproximo hasta donde se encontraban.

-Muchas gracias nuevamente por salvarme y por traerme- espetaba el moreno.

-No es nada, eres un chico bastante interesante, ten cuidado la próxima vez…-

-Oh! Mira, ahí viene Levi- le hizo saber al castaño. Éste volteó en el instante en que mencionó a su hermano encontrándose así con unos hermosos ojos verdes iguales a los suyos.

Y ahí estaban por fin.

Ambos hermanos estaban en silencio mirándose, inspeccionándose el uno al otro tratando de reconocerse. ¿En serio habían pasado tantos años?

-¿Eren?- el mayor de ellos rompió el silencio.

El que su nombre saliera de los labios de su hermano mayor le hizo crisparse un poco, tanto tiempo de no escuchar que lo llamara le hacía emocionar –en cierta forma-

-Hermano…- murmuró el menor.

Ninguno dijo nada mas, cada uno reservó sus comentarios sin embargo dentro de su cabeza pasaban miles de cosas.

Vaya que el mocoso había cambiado –pensaba el pelinegro- lo recordaba más pequeño ¡mucho más pequeño! Es más, ahora era demasiado alto para su gusto aunque sus facciones infantiles seguían estando presentes y esos ojos…

En cuanto posó los propios en aquellos hermosos orbes esmeraldas algo dentro de él comenzó a acelerarse. Su rostro no demostraba otra cosa más que seriedad pero en su interior sintió que una gran calidez empezaba a envolverlo.

El castaño por su parte estaba contento y nervioso no se imaginó que reaccionaría de esa manera Estaba pensando tanto en cómo sería la reacción de Levi que se olvidó de sus propios sentimientos. Un inmenso calor recorrió todo su ser, haciéndole recordar aquellos hermosos días de su infancia junto a su hermano. Parecían tan lejanos…

Era tal y como lo recordaba solo que ahora tenía el ceño más fruncido -o eso apreciaba- aunque siempre había tenido una expresión seria Eren recodaba que antiguamente podía leer fácilmente la cara y expresiones de su hermano tal vez otras personas podían pensar que Levi siempre tenía ese monótono semblante pero no él, aunque era más pequeño se daba cuenta de cuando su hermano estaba nervioso, feliz, tenso o enojado.

Pero ahora le parecía diferente, no podía notar nada, no había nada más en el rostro de su hermano que aquel aspecto serio.

El rubio bajo del auto y se acerco a los Yeager provocando así su distanciamiento de miradas.

-No vayas a ser muy duro con tu hermano Levi-

El azabache se giró para verlo ¡es cierto! Se alegro de ver a Eren sano y salvo y con aquel ensimismamiento se olvido del rubio ¿Por qué venía Eren con Irvin?

-¿Por qué estas con Eren?- se limitó a decir.

-¿ni siquiera saludas a tu jefe?-

-No seas ridículo, dime que hacia Eren en tu auto- Levi era amigo -y subordinado- de Irvin, éste era el gerente general de la empresa donde trabajaba.

-El señor Irvin me salvó de ser asaltado y después se ofreció a traerme- se adelanto a contestar Eren que parecía un poco tenso por la escena.

-Oh, ¿es así? Entonces debo agradecerte-

El más alto se sorprendió por la actitud del menor pues éste nunca le agradecía por nada, aunque fueran jefe y subordinado, tal vez era por la confianza que se tenían.

-Bueno, ahora debemos subir ya está oscureciendo y tal vez llueva. Nos vemos-

Se encaminó hacia la entrada sin nada más que decir. Irvin ya conocía bien el carácter de Levi así que no le dijo más.

-Nos vemos Eren, cuídate y suerte- subió a su auto y emprendió el viaje.

-Ah! Gracias señor Irvin-

Acto seguido el castaño corrió para alcanzar a su hermano mayor.

-Ah!- el menor recordó sus maletas.

-Si buscas tu equipaje ya me encargue de el- le dijo Levi sin voltear a verlo, ya había llamado al elevador.

-ahh… Gracias, siento las molestias-

-¡Ja! ¿Lo sientes?- se mofó el azabache. -¿A caso tienes idea de lo que te pudo haber pasado? Eres un imprudente, como siempre- Ambos entraron al elevador. Podía notarse la tensión en el ambiente.

Eren no sabía que decir , tenía en cuenta de que su hermano odiaba que se disculpara, pero no tenía idea de que otra cosa hacer.

-En verdad lo siento, pero… es que no llegabas y me aburrí-

-¿A caso tienes cinco años?- al recordar su retraso y que éste seguramente sería el porqué de que su hermano saliera prefirió no ahondar más en el asunto.

-Bueno, olvídalo estas aquí que es lo importante-

Caminaron por el amplio corredor y llegaron por fin al departamento.

-Tu casa es muy bonita- le dijo el moreno.

-Si bueno como sea, está limpia como ya te habrás dado cuenta y así quiero que se mantenga mañana te daré el rol que tendremos para asearla-

-ah, si de acuerdo-

Al parecer hasta ahora todo iba bien.

-te mostraré donde dormirás para que comiences a instalarte, no hay gran cosa que mostrar, todo está aquí sala, comedor, cocina…-

-ah! Si gracias-

Levi le indicó a Eren el lugar en el cual dormiría. Sus maletas ya se encontraban ahí por lo que dejo que se instalara.

-Por cierto ¿ya cenaste?- pregunto el mayor

-ahh… em… no-

-Bien, pediré algo de comida para ti. Báñate y después ve al comedor.-

-¿Y tú no vas a cenar?-

-Yo comí algo antes de llegar, así que no-

No dijo más ni espero por si el menor decía otra cosa, se dirigió a la sala y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones.

Que pesado había sido todo aquello. Primero con la loca de Hanji, después se le hace tarde, Eren no está y al final aparece con Irvin, bueno no iba del todo mal aunque no podía asegurar que seguiría así.

-Es tu hermano, es tu hermano…- se repetía mentalmente el pelinegro mientras se sobaba las sienes. Esperaba –por el bien del menor- que no hubiera ningún percance, todo dependería de su gran fuerza de voluntad.

El menor salió del baño después de un rato, la comida estaba en el comedor y Levi se encontraba aun en la sala. El silencio reinó hasta que Eren casi terminaba su cena.

-¿Y cómo esta mamá?- el mayor había sido quien habló primero. Con aquel tono monocorde que ahora le caracterizaba.

-am… bien ya sabes, es mamá ella está siempre haciendo cosas, aunque la última subida de presión la llevó al hospital, no paso a mayores-

-hmm… ya veo ¿y el viejo?-

-Pues… trabajando como siempre-

-Claro… nunca se cansa-

-Ellos esperan que los visites Levi- El mayor no contestó inmediatamente.

-Si, tal vez lo haga- por fin respondió.

-Estoy cansado, iré a dormir- el pelinegro se dirigió a su habitación sin siquiera decir buenas noches.

-Descansa- expresó el menor. Quedándose así solo en aquel enorme comedor.

Había estado tan tenso, era realmente incómodo estar así se supone que viviría ahí a partir de ahora y no podía seguir con ese sentimiento por siempre aunque por otro lado se sentía feliz. Su hermano no había sido muy efusivo con el recibimiento pero bueno ¿Cuándo lo fue? Es verdad que cuando era menor lo trataba de una mejor forma, pero nunca fue de expresar al cien por ciento sus emociones o… no que el recordara. Y bueno, tampoco lo había tratado despectivamente y eso le alegraba.

Se levantó del comedor y se dirigió a acostar, el viaje sumado a todo lo que le sucedió durante su llegada lo había dejado agotado, física y emocionalmente.

Solo esperaba que los siguientes días pudiera entablar una mejor relación con su hermano mayor.

* * *

**Notas de la familia Yeager:**

**Eren:**

**Al contrario que Levi fue un poco más lento en su desarrollo cuando era menor. Caminó y hablo después que su hermano. Era muy retraído y le costaba hacer amigos, aunque realmente no le importaba pues siempre estaba con su hermano mayor. (Levi era antisocial porque no le gustaba la gente aun así muchos intentaban hablarle).**

**Le costaba mucho aprender pues entró a la escuela muy chico, no así a su hermano (él adelantó materias).**

**Siempre quería estar con Levi. En el jardín de niños gracias a su terquedad y berrinches-con sus padres- hizo que su hermano mayor lo recogiera todos los días (aunque el otro saliera más tarde de la escuela).**

**Aclaraciones:**

***El 20 de marzo, según la tradición budista indica que debe festejarse el ****_Shunbun no hi_****, o Equinoccio de Primavera, con ritos en honor a los antepasados (Fiesta Nacional).**

**Notas del autor:**

**Bien, no sé si vaya bien hasta ahora, a mí en lo particular me gusta mucho dar detalles sobre los acontecimientos que están pasando alrededor de la vida de los personajes (como los festivales, celebraciones, calendarios escolares, lugares famosos, calles específicas, detalles sobre cada sitio, o los puestos que ocupan en la empresa, la estructura de la misma, etc.) Creo que le da más realismo a la historia, aunque a veces creo que me paso un poco XD He pensado que a veces se le da más importancia al entorno que a la historia y no quiero que eso vaya a pasar con este fic. Si lo sienten así háganmelo saber por favor Un_n**

**Sigo centrándome en la historia principal ¡lo juro! **

**¡Que pasen bonitas fiestas decembrinas! **


	6. Happy Birthday?

**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a su respectivo autor Hajime Isayama.**

**Oh! my... Una enorme, ¡enorme! disculpa por el retraso pero aquí ya traigo por fin el sexto capítulo :)  
¡Muchísimas gracias por todos y cada uno de sus bellos Reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, jaja unos cuantos me sacan unas grandes carcajadas de verdad :') son geniales. Espero que se la hayan pasado de lo mejor :) y para no demorar con más comentarios...**

**Empezaré contestando Reviews:**

**Mei: ****_jajá ¿Eren sufrirá? Un poquitín pero soy totalmente de corazón de posho así que el Angst no me sale. Odio, odio! El sufrimiento de los personaje no' más no me va XD aunque esto no quiere decir que no se las ponga difícil pues este tipo de relaciones no son tan fáciles…_**

**Sared D: ****_Gracias por todos tus comentarios. Estoy dando lo mejor en este fic y espero poder dar el doble n_n me alegra tanto que este gustándote. Jaja aquí todas morimos porque Levi le haga algo a su hermanito XD ¡un saludo y feliz año!_**

**Fujoshi completa: ****_Gracias por el comentario, en verdad me tranquiliza el saber que –de alguna manera- voy bien con la historia n_n jaja muchas gracias de verdad y ¡feliz año! :) el Lemon… aaay ese Lemon tan esperado XDD pronto, pronto ¡lo prometo!_**

**Kisara: ****_¡Gracias y feliz año! En realidad creo que… el cap. Tenía más palabras que los anteriores XD pero… el seis promete más. Gracias de verdad, me esforzaré aun más para que sea de tu agrado y espero o decepcionarte. _**

**Hikaryotame: ****_¡Gracias! Prometo que en cuanto pasen las fiestas de año nuevo actualizare más seguido. Dado que es una relación un tanto complicadita… el romance se irá dando poco a poco jeje Un.n ¡un gran saludo!_**

**Dametsuna: ¡Gracias! Espero que sea de tu agrado. Espero ya poder desocuparme y poder actualizar más rápido.**

**Y sin más por el momento…**

* * *

**Happy Birthday?**

Hora: 12:00 hrs.

Fecha: Agosto

Lugar: Casa Yeager, patio trasero.

_-¡No vayas Hermano!- rogaba un pequeño niño ojiverde de tan solo seis años de edad._

_-Eren, no seas terco tu hermano debe ir a su clase de francés- pronunciaba una mujer cuyo cabello estaba atado a una coleta._

_-¡Pero tú puedes enseñarle, además son vacaciones!* -_

_Al parecer, el menor se encontraba en el jardín del patio trasero de la casa intentando inflar una pequeña alberca con una bomba un tanto pequeña. Éste solo tenía unos shorts y unas sandalias. Esperaba a su hermano mayor con la manguera para que le ayudase a llenar aquella alberca, sin embargo al notar que éste no tenia puesto su traje de baño y que en cambio tenía una mochila cargando en su espalda, comenzó –como todo niño berrinchudo- a discutirle a su hermano mayor._

_-Eren basta no seas berrinchudo, ya eres un niño mayor- su madre usaba un tono de voz bastante sereno que hacía que aquello no sonara como un regaño._

_-Pero… lo prometió- al principio pareció que Eren empezaría a llorar sin embargo no fue así, éste era lo suficientemente orgulloso –a su corta edad- como para hacerlo así que solo se limito a hacer un puchero._

_-Lo siento Eren- su hermano mayor se aproximó y le revolvió sus castaños cabellos._

_-Te prometo que cuando regrese nadaremos un rato y comeremos mucho helado ¿Qué te parece? - _

_El menor se volteo de espaldas intentando acomodar su pequeña alberca._

_-Ya no te creo, mentiroso- murmuró para sí pero no tan bajo como para que Levi no lo escuchara._

_-Vamos hijo, no seas tan duro con tu hermano, ¿Qué te parece si comemos un poco de sandía? Es tu fruta favorita ¿no es así? Iré por ella- la mujer se dirigió al interior de la casa en busca de aquella fruta, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Levi. _

_El hermano mayor entendió que con aquel gesto su madre le indicaba que ya era hora de ir a su clase y muy a su pesar salió rumbo a la escuela de verano._

_El otro se quedo quieto unos momentos y al cabo de un rato tiro la alberca hacia un lado, estaba enojado pues con su pequeña fuerza no consiguió terminar de inflarla._

_Se sentó en el engawa* pues su madre le dejo un pequeño plato con rebanadas de sandia, sus pequeñas piernas colgaban desde su asiento, hacía mucho calor por lo que decidió, tomar un pedazo de sandía y con una notoria cara de desanimo empezó a comer. Ahí permaneció durante veinte minutos._

_Ya se le había pasado toda la emoción de antes. Sin su hermano no tenía caso seguir con aquello._

_Pretendía guardar nuevamente su alberca cuando de pronto un pequeño chorro de agua comenzó a deslizarse por su cabeza. _

_El menor volteó y se sorprendió bastante al ver a su hermano sosteniendo una manguera y portando tan solo uno shorts._

_-¿Qué? ¿Eres tan debilucho que no puedes con una pequeña alberca?-_

_-¡Hermano!- los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron. _

_En ese momento la madre de ambos salió al jardín, sorprendiéndose un poco por la presencia de su hijo mayor._

_-¿Levi? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tus clases?-_

_-Ah sí, eso. La maestra dejó un anuncio disculpándose porque hoy tuvo que suspender la clase-_

_La madre enarcó una ceja, era extraño pues eso casi nunca pasaba pero de todas maneras no desconfió de las palabras de –un ya adolescente- Levi el más obediente, inteligente y muy bien portado hijo._

_-¡Oh! ¿Es así? Entonces está bien ¿lo ves Eren? Todo está bien ahora- El pequeño asintió con su cabeza. Acto seguido la madre volvió a retirarse dejando a ambos hermanos solos._

_-Levi… - el menor utilizó un tono de arrepentimiento._

_-¿si?-_

_-siento mucho lo de hace rato-_

_El mayor sonrió internamente. Ese pequeño niño como siempre se había salido con la suya, pero no podía negar que él también había querido quedarse a jugar con su hermanito –no te preocupes, ya paso ¿y bien? Vamos a nadar ¿o qué?-_

_Eren asintió con gran afán -¡Si! Vamos- y así los dos terminaron de inflar y llenar con agua aquella alberca._

_-oye… ¿no te parece que esto es un poco pequeño para ambos? -_

_. . . _

_Al principio Levi pretendía ir a su clase y regresar lo antes posible para poder cumplir la promesa que hizo con su hermano pues el día anterior sus padres habían comprado al menor una alberca inflable para que la usara en la temporada y ambos acordaron que al día siguiente la estrenarían. _

_En camino a la escuela de lenguas lo pensó mejor. Sus cursos duraban cinco horas y para cuando regresara seguramente –y conociendo a su hermano- Eren ya no querría nadar con él, tal vez pudieran hacerlo al día siguiente, pero ya no sería lo mismo, y fue ahí cuando tomo su decisión. Total todos los sábados iba, no había faltado ninguno y aquel idioma se le daba muy bien, más tarde repasaría con su madre –Como comúnmente hacía- . Así fue como dos cuadras antes de llegar a la escuela dio media vuelta y regreso a casa donde su hermano esperaba por él._

Había pasado ya una semana y media desde que se mudo a la casa de su hermano mayor. Como todos los días aquel salía a trabajar desde muy temprano y no regresaba hasta muy tarde.

Al principio Eren pensó que Levi era un hombre que se esforzaba mucho pues era muy dedicado en el trabajo –y realmente lo era- porque se iba muy temprano de casa y regresaba ya pasada la jornada laboral pero algo de aquello no le gustaba, sentía más bien que su hermano trataba de evitarlo de algún modo, primeramente pensó que eran solo sospechas infundadas, es más se sintió ridículo por haber imaginado tal cosa, sin embargo pudo notar que incluso en casa también trataba de hablarle lo menos posible.

Eso hacía que el ojiverde se sintiera un tanto ignorado, además de que tenía cierto sentimiento que no lo dejaba tranquilo. No le gustaba sentirse así, pero desde que había notado hace poco que Levi llamaba desde su cuarto a alguien, se sentía raro. Aquello por alguna razón -que aun ignoraba- no le gustaba.

Como aun no conocía muy bien la vida de su hermano no estaba muy seguro de quién podría tratarse pero le hacía ponerse inquieto, era extraño para el muchacho pues no sabía distinguir muy bien ese tipo de emoción, el solo pensar que Levi tenía a alguien especial…

Simplemente era extraño pues en años anteriores siempre eran ellos dos, nunca había nadie rodeándolos. Pero bueno los años no habían pasado en vano.

-Ahora es diferente ¿no?- masculló el menor para si.

Pese a todo aquello al joven le alegraba estar junto a su hermano con todo y los malos momentos que a veces pasaba. ¿Masoquismo quizá? Puede ser, así era Eren siempre que éste pudiera estar cerca de Levi –por muy indiferente que lo tratase- se sentiría alegre, y después de tanto tiempo de no verlo aún más.

El ojiverde se encargaba de la limpieza y la cocina mientras aun no entraba a la universidad. Pero siempre terminaba muy temprano sus labores, además de que no había mucho que hacer pues la casa estaba –a su parecer- siempre muy limpia. Y lo único que preparaba era la cena para él y Levi pues el castaño prefería hacer el almuerzo y comida fuera de casa o simplemente hacerse algo sencillo.

Ese día era lunes, inicio de semana y Eren se disponía a salir de casa –como lo hacía desde el día en que llego- aunque anteriormente lo había hecho para familiarizarse con el lugar, Levi le había dicho que esta vez tendría que usar la línea del tren, que tuviera más cuidado y que si tenía algún inconveniente le llamara a su celular o su oficina, he ahí donde la cabeza de Eren se confundía, su hermano era distante y un tanto frio cuando lo trataba pero siempre estaba al pendiente de él y se sentía importante para Levi.

Tenía mucha prisa por salir, había quedado de verse con Armin pues el rubio acababa de mudarse con su primo y la ubicación del departamento que éste rentaba se encontraba cerca de la universidad así que, además de dar una vuelta para salir de su aburrimiento también aprovecharía para conocer los alrededores del campus y la ruta que debería –próximamente- seguir todos los días.

El moreno tomo el tren que lo llevaría hasta Bunkyō. Acordando –previamente- con Armin que éste lo esperaría en la salida de la estación. Y así fue.

Junto al ojiazul se encontraba Reiner, un joven un poco mayor que los dos amigos. Éste era también más alto, su color de cabello –rubio- era igual que el de su primo, solo que al contrario de aquel, éste lo usaba más corto, sus ojos eran color café y el color de piel era –igualmente- similar al de Armin.

-¡Hey! Eren- gritaba el rubio más bajo a su amigo para que pudiera verlo.

El ojiverde se percato de aquello y quiso aproximarse a donde se encontraba, sin embargo unos metros antes de que llegara sintió como una joven pelinegra se le abalanzó haciendo que trastabillara un poco.

-¡¿Mikasa?!- el moreno no podía moverse muy bien, pues la chica no lo soltaba y aunque ésta pareciere débil y delicada era todo lo contrario, su agarre era fuerte.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Eren!- le grito sin más.

-Gr… Gracias- trataba de articular. Y de pronto se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Mikasa en Tokio?

-¿Qué haces aquí? – trato de preguntar pues la pelinegra aun no lo soltaba.

-¿A caso crees que me perdería el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo?- contestó la mujer.

-Mikasa, ya déjalo ¿Qué no ves que está empezando a ponerse morado?- interrumpió Reiner mientras se aproximaba junto con Armin.

-Feliz cumpleaños Eren- ahora el rubio de menor estatura hablaba.

-Gracias Armin-

-Ayer Armin le hizo mención a Mikasa de que nos reuniríamos hoy para pasar el rato por tu cumpleaños, así que se apuntó en el plan- explicaba Reiner - llego hace tres horas, así que como puedes darte cuenta, ya tuvimos oportunidad de conocernos-

-¡Así es! No puedo creer que no me hayas llamado en todo este tiempo Eren- recriminaba la pelinegra.

-Lo siento Mikasa, he estado acoplándome a mi nueva vida, pero en verdad aprecio que hayas venido desde lejos-

-Bueno, bueno sigan platicando en el camino, démonos prisa si no queremos que se nos haga tarde- opinó el más alto.

-Reiner tiene razón, hay mucho que ver en la ciudad- secundó Armin.

-¡Vamos entonces!- El ojiverde se notaba un tanto emocionado, y con una amplia sonrisa comenzó a caminar junto con sus demás compañeros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Levi había llegado muy temprano –como últimamente lo hacía- a su oficina así que para esta hora ya tenía todo su trabajo terminado. Estaba sentado en su amplia silla de piel sin hacer mucho solo se dedicaba a ojear un panfleto que tenía en mano cuando se vio interrumpido por una mujer castaña que no paraba de hablar sobre alguna cosa, pues Levi estaba tan concentrado en leer aquel pedazo de papel que la ignoro por completo.

-¿Estas escuchándome? Preguntó Hanji. Más no obtuvo respuesta.

Interesada por saber que era aquel papel que leía su ojiverde compañero se acerco a él.

-Aaaah! Así que es eso- la mujer era algo molesta pero no tonta, dedujo inmediatamente de lo que se trataba.

-Si quieres yo puedo decirte qué pastel es el adecuado para darle a tu pequeño hermano-

El azabache se sobresalto y quitó del alcance de la vista de Hanji aquel panfleto en el que podía observarse cierto listado de pasteles.

-Eres una metiche ¿sabes?- Por fin hablo el empresario. -¿Y cómo sabes que es para Eren?-

-Ambos sabemos que no harías tal cosa por otras personas a menos que sea para alguien de tu familia y dado que tu hermano está viviendo ahora contigo… Vamos Levi ¿puedo ayudar?-

El pelinegro rodo los ojos y no dijo nada, cosa que indicaba a Hanji que había tenido su aprobación.

-Permíteme- la castaña estiro la mano en señal para que Levi le dejara ver aquel papel.

-Veamos… pastel de chocolate, de fresa, de cocoa, moka, envinado…- comenzó a farfullar la mujer que recorría el panfleto con su dedo índice.

Mientras tanto el joven empresario empezaba a fastidiarse, colocó su mentón en una de sus palmas mientras su brazo estaba sobre el escritorio.

-Maldita sea ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser escoger un estúpido pastel?-

La mujer dejo de leer el papel.

-Pues… se supone que cuando quieres obsequiárselo a alguien especial el pastel también tiene que ser especial ¿no? y… tu hermano es alguien a quien consideras especial ¿cierto?-

-Tzk…- Levi bufó y no dijo más nada.

¿Cómo podía preguntar si Eren era especial? Obviamente que lo era, era incluso más que eso todavía. Pero claro, la mujer que podía saber.

-¡Ya está! Aquí-

La mujer se sentó en una de las sillas dispuestas frente al escritorio y empezó a recitar lo escrito en el papel.

-Suculento pastel moka elaborado con pan de chocolate, embebido con un jarabe de café́, capas de mousse de chocolate blanco y crema de café́… Oh! ¿No suena bastante rico? -

-Además está decorado con crema de café́, un glase de chocolate y un toque de polvo de cocoa- Terminó de leer y dio un golpe a la hoja con el reverso de su palma.

-Perfecto ¿no crees? A ti te gusta el moka y seguramente al muchacho le gustará también.

-Como sea…- el hombre no pronuncio otra palabra, pero dentro de su mente pensaba que el pastel si era perfecto.

Los últimos 10 años no había celebrado decentemente un cumpleaños con su hermano y quería –por lo menos- darle algo especial y que realmente le gustase.

¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?- pregunto Hanji.

-Hoy- se limito a contestar el pelinegro.

-¡¿Hoy!?-

- ¿Y qué estas esperando? Ya son casi las seis. No va a darte tiempo de comprarlo.

-El mocoso salió de casa, así que supongo que regresara tarde, no hay problema además también puedo dárselo mañana-

-¿Hablas enserio? Este tipo de cosas deben darse en el momento. Anda- incitó la mujer –Date prisa, no querrás que el muchacho se ponga triste porque su hermano mayor no le compró nada el día de su cumpleaños-

Y ahí iba Hanji de nuevo, a remover el cerebro de Levi que si bien este era un erudito en el tema empresarial se volvía un hombre cualquiera al tratarse de cierto chico de cabello castaño.

Sin más se levantó de su asiento, tomo las llaves de su oficina y se apresuró a la entrada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Piensas quedarte aquí encerrada?- se dirigió a la mujer de gafas que aun permanecía sentada observándolo.

-Ah! Si, lo siento- Hanji se apresuró a salir mientras tanto Levi ya estaba cerrando la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, ya habían recorrido todo el barrio de Bunkyō, transitaron por los alrededores del Tokio Dome*y pudieron apreciar de cerca la Universidad en la que –próximamente- tomaría sus clases, disfrutaron de una suculenta comida en Miyuki – un hermoso restaurante- y de entre sus diversos platillos los jóvenes pudieron disfrutar de cosas como arroz, sopa, pescado a la parrilla, encurtidos, verduras y albóndigas, tofu, ensalada, zumo de fruta y té verde. Platicaron sobre diversos temas, desde videojuegos hasta ropa de moda, música, lugares de interés y también dieron sus opiniones sobre sus carreras, Reiner –quien era estudiante de cuarto semestre- incluso dio algunos consejos a Armin pues estaban en la misma rama de ingeniería, Mikasa habló de cómo era su vida hasta ahora en Kioto y Armin comentaba sobre los servicios y beneficios que acarreaba el estudiar en la más prestigiosa universidad de Tokio mientras que Eren se dedicaba a escuchar a sus amigos narrar sus historias pues si bien para él todo aquello en la ciudad le era nuevo, no había mucho que contar pues la gran parte del tiempo la pasaba solo en casa y apenas si salía por los alrededores de Azabu. Aun con eso pensaba que había sido una tarde bastante provechosa.

Después de todo era la primera vez que pasaba su cumpleaños  
fuera de casa y aunque su madre y padre le habían mandado felicitaciones junto a una módica cantidad de dinero para que lo gastase en aquella salida, le era extraño no encontrarse celebrándolo junto a ellos.

Ahora se encontraban los cuatro amigos caminando cerca de la estación del tren que tomaría el castaño de regreso a Azabu. Mientras aquellos platicaban sobre algún tema del cual el ojiverde no prestaba atención, éste pensaba en su hermano. Eren sabía de primera mano que Levi no era de celebrar cumpleaños pues ni siquiera se tomaba el tiempo para festejar el suyo, pero por lo menos le hubiera gustado recibir una pequeña felicitación de su hermano en la mañana antes de que se fuera pues sabía que –como ya era costumbre- regresaría tarde y tal vez el ya estaría durmiendo para cuando aquel llegara.

Miraba el –no tan estrellado- cielo mientras se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo en su oficina a esa hora –_tal vez trabajo-_ pensaba para sí. Era extraño pues de Levi era de quien más quería recibir una felicitación y un abrazo.

-¿Y bien?- Mikasa se dirigió al castaño.

-¿Qué?- el moreno enarcó una ceja pues no sabía si por su ensimismamiento no había escuchado bien a la pelinegra o simplemente ella no se dio a entender.

-¿No vas a mostrarme dónde vives?-

-Es un poco tarde ¿no te parece?- contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

-Mikasa tú debes tomar el Shinkansen directo a Kioto desde la estación central, si te desvías tendrás que hacer doble vuelta- intervino Armin.

-Es cierto, recuerda que tardas más de dos horas en llegar- secundó Reiner quien iba caminando junto a su primo.

-Vamos Eren- insistía la chica ignorando los comentarios de los otros dos.

-No estaré aquí por siempre y mis visitas serán muy pocas cuando entre a la universidad-

-No lo sé, será peligroso para ti regresar sola y tan tarde-

-Solo estaré un momento ¡lo prometo!-

Eren sabía cuan persistente podía ser Mikasa cuando se trataba de asuntos que relacionaran a su persona, así que no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

-Bien, pero solo un rato-

-¡Gracias!- la chica se mostraba –como pocas veces- emocionada.

_-Después de todo no creo que Levi haya llegado aún a casa no creo que haya inconveniente-_ pensaba para sus adentros el menor de los Yeager mientras se adentraban ya a la estación.

Y así Eren y Mikasa abordaron el tren rumbo a Azabu mientras los otros dos los despedían desde el otro lado de los andenes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los dos jóvenes llegaron al departamento de Levi alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Estuvieron conversando por un rato hasta que Eren le ofreció algo para comer y beber a Mikasa.  
Algo ligero pues habían comido bastante bien hace unas horas.

Estos dos –junto con el rubio- tenían una larga historia en común por lo que se llevaban muy bien, para el castaño sus dos amigos habían sido el reemplazo de su ausente hermano y aunque costo tiempo para que llegarán hasta ese punto, los consideraba ya como sus hermanos.

Pasaron de conversar en el comedor a sentarse en la sala y mirar el televisor de 48 pulgadas que se encontraba justo frente a los sillones empotrado en la pared. Eligieron un programa cómico. Estaban bastante a gusto hasta que por accidente Eren derramó un poco de su bebida en su negra playera de polo.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Mikasa limpiándose una pequeña lagrima que salía de su ojo derecho producto de la risa ocasionada por aquel show.

-Si, no te preocupes iré cambiarme no tardo- y antes de que el moreno entrara a su habitación miró el reloj de su celular.

-Oye, ya es bastante tarde para ti-

La chica miró el reloj de la televisión, eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche. Y aunque no pareciese tan tarde en realidad si Mikasa pretendía regresar hasta la estación central, tomar el Shinkansen y viajar hasta Kioto, sí era algo tarde pues le tomaría alrededor de tres horas todo el trayecto. Todo eso sin contar el tiempo que haría al llegar a Kioto y de ahí a su casa.

-No te preocupes, te acompañaré hasta la estación, espera a que me cambie- le indicó el castaño al mirar la cara preocupada de su amiga.

-Gracias- se limitó a decir.

El chico tardo un poco más en cambiarse pues no solamente cambió su playera, sino también sus jeans y zapatos por un pants y unos tenis. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta del departamento se apresuró a salir sin siquiera terminar de ponerse la playera y fue cuando reconoció aquellos ojos, que si bien antes le miraban de manera tierna, ahora eran más fríos y monótonos.

-Ah… Levi- se limitó a decir en cuanto pudo acomodarse la prenda de vestir y terminaba de salir de su habitación. Más aquel no le veía –o eso parecía- pues su mirada estaba puesta en cierta chica de cabello negro y piel completamente blanca.

Al notar aquello la chica se levantó del sillón, colocando el vaso que tenía en la mano en la pequeña mesa de centro.

-Ah! Ella es Mikasa, una amiga de la infancia- se apresuró a presentar el menor al notar que Levi la observaba. –Tal vez la recuerdes, vivía justo una cuadra delante de nuestra casa-

-Mucho gusto- la chica pronunció de manera ecuánime e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Mikasa, él es mi hermano-

El mayor de los Yeager también se inclinó un poco, más no pronunció palabra alguna. Si bien Levi era un malhumorado, obsesivo compulsivo por la limpieza y grosero; un maleducado no era.

-Ya estábamos por irnos, tengo que acompañarla a la estación central-

-¿No te parece que ya es un poco tarde?- habló por primera vez el mayor Yeager.

-em… es por eso que la acompañaré, ella tiene que viajar hasta Kioto-

El mayor arqueó una ceja. Y lo siguiente que pronunció dejó a Eren un tanto sorprendido.

-Entonces la llevaré yo, será más rápido iremos en mi auto y tu no tendrás que salir-

-¿eh? Ah… ¡no! quiero decir… no tienes que molestarte y… ¿no es que usabas el auto solo para ocasiones especiales o de urgencia?-

Es cierto, Levi tenía choche un Corolla 2013 color negro, para ser exactos y como Eren lo había dicho no lo sacaba muy a menudo pues no era muy conveniente –por el estilo de vida en la ciudad- el utilizarlo.

El ojiverde no sabía porque Levi se había ofrecido a llevar a su amiga, pero seguramente seria algo incómodo para ella –o eso pensó- tal vez tenía alguna otra razón para no dejar que su hermano llevara a Mikasa.

-No es molestia, solo no quiero que andes vagando por ahí tan tarde- contradijo al moreno.

-No estaré vagando, la llevaré y regresare de inmediato- el hermano menor desafiaba con la mirada al otro. Por alguna extraña razón no quería que Levi la llevara.

-tzk- el mayor chasqueó la lengua, al parecer se había molestado por aquel desaire.

-Como quieras- Levi no dijo nada más y se adentró en la cocina.

Eren se apresuro a ir a la entrada sin percatarse de la bolsa de nilón que su hermano traía en la mano derecha.

-Vamos Mikasa-

La chica dio una última mirada al hermano mayor que ya se encontraba sacando algunas cosas del refrigerador y salió siguiendo a Eren.

.-.-.-.-.-.

¡¿Quién demonios era aquella mujer sentada en su sala!? Y más importante aun ¡¿Qué diablos hace Eren saliendo de su habitación a medio vestir!?

Al llegar a su departamento estas dos cosas fueron lo que más sacaron de quicio a Levi.

-¿Amiga? ¡Una mierda!- vociferó un muy enojado ojiverde.

¿Acaso siempre permitía que cualquiera le viera semidesnudo? Estaba enojado, muy enojado.

-¡No estés exhibiéndote por ahí!- volvía a decir –o más bien gritar- para sí mismo.

A veces Levi podía exagerar las cosas, y no era para más pues nadie absolutamente nadie, podía ver en esas condiciones a su hermano y quien lo hiciera lo lamentaría. Así era Levi, extremadamente posesivo con el menor e incluso en el pasado lo fue también tal vez por eso el menor no tuvo amigos hasta pasados sus nueve años.

A pesar de que tenía muy en claro que desear de aquella forma a su hermano menor estaba mal, no quería que alguien más pudiese arrebatárselo o quitarle su atención. –si es que aun la tenía-

¿Es por eso se ofreció a llevar a aquella tal Mikasa? Era cierto, no deseaba que pasara un minuto más con ella, pero al ver la reacción de aquel y la manera en que se opuso a su ofrecimiento…

Le hacía pensar demás. Odiaba la manera en que el castaño lo hacía sentir. Tan impulsivo, tan enojado y egoísta, tan… Celoso.

No quiso pensar más, se limitó a guardar en la nevera aquel paquete que llevaba en las manos, lo metió sin el mayor cuidado; total ya le daba igual. Se sentó un rato en la sala a leer un libro para despejar sus pensamientos pero no lo logró así que pasado un tiempo se metió al baño y tomo una – no tan raramente- larga ducha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había tardado poco más de una hora en la ida y vuelta, por fin llego al apartamento y estaba muy agotado. Escuchó el ruido de la regadera y de inmediato se imaginó que su hermano estaría dentro. Solo quería tomar un poco de leche e ir a dormir, ya se bañaría al otro día.

Se dirigió a la cocina y abrió la nevera, empezó a buscar con la mirada hasta que dio con aquel envase de vidrio con contenido blanco, antes de sacarlo pudo notar aquella bolsa que no estaba ahí antes, dado que era muy curioso la saco con cuidado, había una caja de cartón en forma de círculo y al destaparla pudo percatarse de lo que se trataba.

_-imposible- _pensó para sus adentros. Sus grandes orbes verdes se abrieron de par en par, una sonrisa interna y una gran sensación de alegría se apodero de él.

Su hermano le había comprado un pastel.

Por fuera era de color blanco, tal vez por el merengue, y alrededor estaban perfectamente distribuidas diez fresas, en el centro unas letras de color café resaltaban con un escrito de _"Happy birthday"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-._

En ese instante Levi salió del baño. Había escuchado la puerta, seguramente sería Eren pero quería asegurarse así que con todo y toalla enredada en la cintura se asomó, lo que ocurrió después le tomo por sorpresa pues un enérgico Eren corrió y se abalanzó sobre él.

-Hermano ¡Gracias!-

El pelinegro, que tenía aun gotas escurriéndole por el cabello mojado, abrió considerablemente sus verdes ojos. ¿Así se sentía ser abrazado por Eren? Definitivamente lo había olvidado.

Trato de corresponder el abrazo pues alzó ambos brazos por detrás de la espalda de Eren pero automáticamente se detuvo.

-No es nada- se limitó a contestar. –Anda, deja que voy a mojarte- y lo incitó a que se apartara pero antes le removió un poco sus –ya de por sí- desordenados cabellos.

El menor le sonrió ampliamente y eso le hizo estremecer un poco y desviar la mirada. –Voy a cambiarme-

-¿Podemos comerlo juntos?- preguntó su hermano.

Era como escucharlo como cuando eran niños, el menor siempre le pedía permiso para todo o le rogaba por algo de atención siempre con aquel tono mimoso.

Y así recordando aquellos momentos y con una sonrisa interna se adentro a su habitación para cambiarse no sin antes responderle con un

-Claro, ¿por qué no?-

* * *

**Notas de la familia Yeager:**

**La casa de los Yeager tiene una estructura particular pues si bien tiende a tener partes que se consideran "tradicionales" en una casa japonesa como lo son la "genkan" el "engawa" o las puertas corredizas también tiene la influencia de una casa occidental. Esto dado que Grisha quería adaptarse al estilo de Japón pero con su propio toque extranjero.**

**Aclaraciones:**

***Una casa tradicional en Japón es una construcción de un solo piso. Todas las habitaciones van de frente al jardín, situado en la parte trasera de la casa, y tiene un ENGAWA o pequeña terraza en la que pueden sentarse y disfrutar de este jardín. El hecho de que el piso se eleva es para impedir que el agua llegue durante la temporada de lluvias. Por supuesto, el engawa es protegido del agua que viene por encima del techo.**

***** **En Japón el calendario escolar es muy diferente al español, los cursos empiezan en Abril y terminan en Marzo del año siguiente. El curso está repartido en 2 cuatrimestres y 1 trimestre. En Abril empieza el primer cuatrimestre hasta finales de Julio, en AGOSTO hay un mes de vacaciones**.

***El Tokio Dome es un estadio de 70.000 asientos situado en el municipio de Bunkyō en Tokio, Japón.**

**Notas del autor:**

**Levi es un pequeño celosín ¿a que si? Y Eren… hay ese Eren anda en las mismas y ni cuenta se da, en fin ¿qué deberíamos hacer con estos dos? Ya veremos… XDD**

**¿Les está gustando esta cosa? Siento que va un poco lento y los aburro :/ ¿Es así? En verdad lo siento U. u**

**Como compensación por la posible demora –otra vez- de la próxima actualización les daré un adelanto pequeñísimo de lo que se viene:**

**-Eren ha entrado por fin a la universidad, conoce nuevos compañeros y amigos de los cuales uno en particular está interesado más de la cuenta en él.**

**-La relación de hermanos no ha avanzado mucho en estos últimos meses sin embargo cierto suceso hace que estos hermanos se alejen y al mismo tiempo se unan aun más.**

**Y… ya XD jajá sí, soy mala pero no quiero adelantar mucho.**

**Solo diré que En el próximo cap. Empiezan a ponerse interesantes las cosas por aquí XD**

**Ténganme un poquitín más de paciencia. La verdad no he escrito nada de los próximos capítulos pero ya tengo en mente lo que sucederá más adelante y espero que les guste.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**


	7. Nuevos sentimientos

**Espero perdonen estos atrasos, debido a esto no sé…**

**He decidido cambiar el día de las actualizaciones. Ahora serán los días VIERNES. Aunque de verdad no quería hacerlo porque yo había comenzado con un buen ritmo pero debido a que entrare a la escuela me será imposible y por eso mismo tal vez sea un viernes sí y un viernes no. Siento mucho si esto causa molestias. U_U**

**Otra cosa… ¡Me he hecho un lio con el Ciclo escolar! Ya saben que en Japón es diferente, pero eso es hasta el instituto, en la universidad no tengo idea _ así que… dejare que sea por "semestres" aunque sean cuatrimestres y… así todo un lio pero… bueno nos seguimos concentrando en la historia.**

**En capítulos anteriores no he puesto mucho de Hanji, pero he de decir que cambiare un poquitín su personalidad para que se vea el porqué de la relación de amigos que tiene con Levi. Además de que me cae mejor así XD **

**Y ¡No! porfa no odien a Mikasa (la verdad es que yo si la odio XD) y por eso esta vez será una amiga confiable de Erencito y nada mas :) pero ¡tranquilos! Les daré a alguien para que odien XDD**

**¡Algo importante! El Lemon… sí, se que han estado pidiéndolo – y yo también muero por escribir lo que hay en mi retorcidamente- pero no quiero apresurar la historia, en un principio decidí adelantarme y escribir Lemon en este capítulo pero gracias a algunos comentarios que me dice que este ritmo es bueno decidí no hacerlo. Así que una disculpa U.u pero esta vez no habrá, prometo que en dos capítulos máximo ya pondré algo de eso ;)**

**En fin… para no atosigarlos con más de mis comentarios…**

**Contestando Reviews:**

**Fujoshi completa: Jajá ¡Sí! Ya se viene lo mejor Eren celocín (y vaya de qué forma) Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo :)**

**Fujoshichan: ¡Jajá! Michoza XD muchísimas gracias por el comentario. A partir de ahora actualizare los viernes, antes lo hacia los lunes pero debido a algunos atrasos decidí cambiar día. **

**Kisara: Muchísimas gracias por leer, me alegra muchísimo que te este gustando el fic, a veces pienso que no es muy buena la historia pero gracias al comentario se que va bien :)**

**Andy-chan: Perdón si te confundes, tratare de ser más específica la próxima vez ¡lo prometo!**

**Sared D: ¡Gracias! Me alegra que aun te siga gustando n/n**

**Alice Moncrieff: U.u Siempre he sido mala en el summary pero ¿sabes? Me alegra muchísimo que le hayas dado una oportunidad, desde ahora tratare de dar un mayor esfuerzo para no decepcionar a nadie n.n**

**Miyasafu: Oh mi deoz ¡yo! (?) jaja creo que brinque de alegría al leer tu Review XD**

**¡Muchísimas gracias! Me alegra demasiado que te este gustando, mira que este es el comienzo de los -tan adorados por ti- Celos. Y vaya que habrá muchos XD **

**¿El lemmon? Dios… sí que me han preguntado por el pero como ya explique… no quiero adelantar mucho así que aun tendrán que esperar un poco –en realidad si falta muy poco-**

**Con respecto a Mikasa… naah no tendrás que preocuparte por ella, no será problema para Erencin (pero no puedo asegurar nada con respecto a alguien más) **

**¡Un saludo! **

**Pd. Tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia ;)**

* * *

Lugar: Alemania ( Mansión Yeager)

Fecha: Agosto

Hora: 19Hrs.

_Parte I_

_Grisha Yeager había decidido que era hora de que sus dos hijos –Levi de dieciséis años y Eren de ocho- conocieran a su familia en Alemania por lo que decidió viajar con ellos para que hicieran una pequeña visita aprovechando la semana de descanso que había pedido en el hospital. Carla por otro lado decidió visitar a sus padres y dejar la responsabilidad de llevar a sus hijos a conocer a sus abuelos y tíos, a su esposo._

_Los dos chicos habían sido perfectamente instruidos desde corta edad –incluso Eren- para que dominaran aquel idioma por lo que no hubo ningún problema al momento de las presentaciones._

_Levi desde el primer momento en que entro en aquella enorme residencia pudo notar que sus parientes pertenecían a una clase alta._

_Los dos menores recorrían la enorme mansión, se encontraban en uno de los grandes y largos pasillos cubiertos por miles de carísimas pinturas mientras que un hombre mayor –de unos cuarenta y tantos años aparentemente- los guiaba y servía explicaciones que –seguramente- Eren no podía entender muy bien._

_-Este palacio barroco es uno de los más grandes y hermosos de Alemania- Comenzaba el hombre por explicar._

_- Se construyó gracias al patrocinio de dos obispos-príncipes sucesivos, Lothar Franz y Friedrich Carl von Schönbom-_

_Al parecer el Yeager de menor edad no comprendía al cien por ciento todo lo que su tío Eber -Hombre alto con semblante rígido, cabello café perfectamente recortado y estilizada barba- comentaba._

_El menor Yeager volteó a ver a su hermano al tiempo en que tomaba su mano, el otro por su parte no dudo en corresponderle._

_- Está rodeado de magníficos jardines y fue ornamentado en el siglo XVIII por un grupo de arquitectos, escultores, pintores…-_

_El mayor miró de reojo a los hermanos para corroborar que estuvieran prestando atención._

_Enarco una ceja al momento de ver a los dos chicos tomados de la mano mas no dijo nada._

_A la hora de la cena se reunieron en el enorme comedor estilo barroco español de cedro. _

_No toda la familia estaba ahí pues aun faltaba el segundo hermano mayor de Grisha junto con toda su casta._

_Los menores Yeager se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Mientras que su abuela, Bernadette Yeager mujer mayor de refinada apariencia, cabello corto y rubio, de ojos azules y blanquecina piel, permanecía a la cabeza de la mesa._

_-Grisha hay algo que quiero comentarte- el consanguíneo de Grisha comenzó a hablar._

_-¿Qué sucede Eber?-_

_Ambos hermanos se encontraban sentados frente a frente._

_-Es la manera en que tus hijos se tratan. No me parece adecuada- Aquel hombre habló con voz monocorde y fue directo al punto._

_-¿A qué te refieres?- Grisha miro a sus dos hijos, ambos estaban platicando y Eren –como siempre- esbozando una enorme sonrisa mientras su hermano mayor le decía algo en secreto._

_-Son solo niños Ebert-_

_-Pues si vivieran en esta casa esa clase de comportamiento no estaría permitido y bien lo sabes, no es bien visto. Son... ¿Cómo decírtelo? Muy cariñosos entre sí. Deben aprender a comportarse-_

_El médico ahora adoptaba ahora un perfil de desaprobación con lo que su hermano le decía._

_-Son hermanos, es normal que lo sean. Eren es muy apegado a Levi y se llevan muy bien, no veo cual es el problema, además ellos saben cómo comportarse- Y dicho esto Grisha terminó la conversación._

….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Por fin las clases en la universidad habían comenzado, el esfuerzo que estuvo haciendo varias semanas antes de su último año en bachillerato se veía reflejado ahora.

Sus clases comenzaban a las ocho de la mañana y sus cinco materias estaban perfectamente distribuidas de tal manera que, tenía tres horas libres, de diez a once y de doce a dos por lo que sus clases culminaban a las cuatro de la tarde.

Ahora el joven Yeager se hallaba en la entrada de la escuela. Con horario en mano estaba en busca del salón y edificio en el que tomaría sus clases.

A primera vista podía apreciarse un enorme edificio central color rojo ladrillo en cuyos costados estaban acomodados de mayor a menor otros edificios más pequeños –en total eran tres- y en cada uno de ellos podían apreciarse unas enormes ventanas en forma rectangular. En aquella edificación, justo en el centro y en lo más alto se encontraba un reloj. El acceso era –muy contrario a lo que se podía pensar- de un estilo europeo pues el marco de la entrada tenía forma ojival, sin un color en particular pues conservaba un estilo un tanto viejoso. Los detalles arquitectónicos de los edificios de la Universidad eran de forma similar, podían distinguirse largos pasillos y grandes columnas de ladrillos rectangulares con acabado parecido al estilo jónico así como los marcos –al igual que la forma de la entrada principal- eran ojivales y tenían un color particular pues se asemejaba al del marfil.

-Veamos a primera hora será… ¿Álgebra?- el chico que recién había ingresado volteaba hacia todas direcciones en busca del edificio que sería su facultad. Al parecer era el 104.

Ya adentro llego por fin a la facultad de ingeniería. -Salón uno, salón dos, salón tres…- el moreno recorría los pasillos en busca del salón en el que pasaría el próximo semestre.

-¡Salón cinco!-

Bien, lo había encontrado al parecer quince minutos antes de que las clases comenzaran.

-¡Hey Eren!- el chico escuchó que alguien lo llamaba desde el otro lado del largo pasillo. Reconoció perfectamente aquella voz.

-¡Armin! ¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿Acaso no lo mencione antes? Te dije que estaríamos realmente cerca, estamos en la misma facultad después de todo ¿no?-

-Es verdad, tienes razón y… ¿en qué salón estas?-

-En el uno, justo en el otro extremo del pasillo. Oye por cierto ¿has visto a Reiner? Al parecer también estaremos cerca, está en el salón ocho de ingeniería química, con los de cuarto semestre-

-La verdad no, todo esto es un desastre, no entiendo nada como estamos distribuidos, están todas las ingenierías por todos lados y todos los semestres distribuidos igual de raro- el castaño miraba los alrededores de aquel pasillo.

-hmm… bueno, es verdad yo estoy tomando clases incluso con algunos de segundo semestre-

Los jóvenes seguían con su plática cuando dos chicos –muy escandalosos a su parecer- se acercaron hacia donde se encontraban.

-¡Sasha deja de comer! Estamos a punto de entrar a clase-

-Cafllate Cofnny-

-¡¿Qué!? Ni siquiera se te entiendo nada-

Aquellos dos peculiares jóvenes llegaron hasta la entrada del salón número cinco.

La mujer llamada Sasha era una chica castaña con el cabello recogido en una coleta, ojos del mismo color y tenía medio sándwich metido en su boca.

-¡Sasha! ¡Conny!- podían escuchar que alguien desde el otro extremo del pasillo los llamaba.

Al parecer una chica menuda, de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y tez blanca los estaba llamando.

-¿Cómo han estado? ¿ya saben en qué salón tomarán clases?- pregunto la chica cuando por fin estuvo cerca.

-Hola Historia- saludo el chico de nombre Conny.

-Sí, el salón es justamente este ¿y tú?- se apresuro a contestar la castaña en cuanto pudo pasarse el bocado que tenía en la boca.

-¿En serio? ¡Que bien! Estaremos juntos de nuevo-

La castaña en ese instante poso sus ojos en aquellos chicos que los observaban con una mirada de desconcierto y sin más se acerco a ellos.

-¡Hola! ¿ustedes estarán en esta clase?- preguntó , sin embargo los chicos no le respondieron.

-¡Ah! Perdón, que mala educación tengo, mi nombre es Sasha, Sasha Braus y los dos chicos que están conmigo son Conny e Historia-

-Conny Springer-

-Historia Reiss-

Se presentaron ambos jóvenes.

-¡ah! Sí, yo soy Armin Arlet y con respecto a lo anterior no, yo estoy en el salón uno. Este chico es Eren Yeager y el sí toma clases aquí- Terminó de presentarlos a ambos.

-Mucho gusto- por fin habló el castaño.

Los cinco jóvenes se quedaron unos momentos platicando hasta que dieron las ocho, Armin se retiró a su salón y los demás entraron al suyo.

Habían transcurrido ya las dos primeras clases, eran las diez de la mañana y tenían el primer descanso. Todos los universitarios –o al menos los que tenían hora libre a esa hora- se hallaban por los alrededores de la facultad para descansar y otros para tomar algo de desayuno.

Historia, Sasha, Conny y Eren caminaban por las jardineras en busca de algún lugar para sentarse.

-Sí, te aseguro que te gustara este lugar- le decía Conny al castaño. -Tokio es una ciudad bastante grande pero te acostumbraras pronto-

-¿Entonces ustedes tres están juntos desde secundaria?- preguntaba Eren.

-Bueno, en realidad somos más, por alguna extraña razón todos terminamos en la misma facultad-

Explicaba Sasha.

-¡Mira! Ahí está Ymir, y viene con Jean y Marco- Historia alzó una mano para que los otros estudiantes pudieran verla.

-¡Ymir!- por fin le grito.

-Hola- Historia un tanto apenada saludo a la alta mujer que de ésta no sobresalían solamente sus ojos y cabello cafés sino que además tenía unas cuantas pecas que adoraban su rostro.

Cuando todos los jóvenes conocidos se saludaron entre sí Sasha por fin hablo.

-Oigan ustedes tres, les presentare a alguien-

Los tres chicos -de entre los cuales alguien estaba particularmente ansioso- pusieron atención.

A aquel chico no se le notaba en el rostro pero desde que había llegado con Ymir no le había quitado la vista de encima a cierto chico Ojiverde preguntándose quién sería éste.

-Él es Eren Yeager, está en el mismo salón que nosotros-

-Hola- el chico esbozó una sonrisa un tanto apenado.

-Hola- se limitó a contestar Ymir con un monocorde tono un tanto característico de ella.

-Hola Eren, yo soy Marco Bodt- un chico de cabello corto y negro, con tez clara, ojos color café y pecas en el rostro –al igual que Ymir- se presentó ante él.

-Y él es…-

-Hola, yo soy Jean Kirschtein- se apresuró a presentarse un joven un poco más alto que Eren, era delgado, con cabello corto color café claro y ojos color miel.

-Hola, mucho gusto- contestó el ojiverde, su espalda estaba echada un poco hacia atrás pues la cercanía que había adoptado el otro chico para con él, hizo que retrocediera un poco.

-Jean…- Marco intentaba tomar de los hombros a Jean para que se alejara de Eren un poco.

-Y ya empezó otra vez- Conny rodó los ojos.

-Ve cualquier chico bonito y se le alborota la hormona- susurraba Sasha al oído de Conny.

-¿Yeager dijiste que era tu apellido? ¿Eres alemán? No tienes rasgos orientales- el chico estaba invadiendo de preguntas al castaño. ¿Este es tu primer año en la universidad?

-¡Oye! Francés idiota, vas a asustarlo, déjalo en paz- Hablo una irritada Ymir. Mas el otro simplemente la ignoro.

-¿Francés?- Cuestiono Eren.

Es cierto, al parecer por el alboroto de todos los chicos no lo había notado pero el chico llamado Jean tenía un particular acento –Aunque no tan desconocido para Eren-

-Así es, Jean es un estudiante de intercambio llego aquí el semestre pasado. Ymir, Jean y yo estamos en segundo semestre y ahora en el mismo salón- Intervino Marco explicándole a Eren.

-oh… ya veo-

-Y bien _joles yeux* _ Eres de por aquí ¿sí o no?

Eren se crispó un poco al escuchar aquello, es verdad que no dominaba el francés pese a que su progenitora fuera francesa pero sí que había entendido aquello que Jean le dijo.

-S.. soy japonés- empezaba a contestar un poco intimidado por la presencia de Jean, un poco por las miradas de todos los chicos que ahora se posaban sobre él.

-Mi padre es alemán y mi madre francesa, es por eso que no tengo rasgos orientales pero yo, al igual que mi hermano nacimos aquí.

-¿Tú padre es alemán? Yo tengo ascendencia alemana ¿No te parece una coincidencia?-

Conny se acerco al chico castaño y lo jalo del brazo -Vamos Jean deja de atosigarlo, busquemos un lugar para sentarnos…-

-¡Y comer algo!- interrumpió Saha.

-… Sí, sí y comer algo. Después podrás seguir hablando con Eren-

Y así todo el grupo de jóvenes se dirigió a la cafetería en donde el chico Yeager pudo encontrarse con su amigo Armin, Reiner y dos chicos más que acompañaban al mayor. Todos se presentaron de nuevo; algunos ya se conocían y otros no, almorzaron y platicaron sobre diversos temas. Al cabo de una hora la mayoría de ellos regreso a sus clases a excepción de dos castaños en particular.

Eren y Jean se quedaron platicando durante la siguiente hora pues al comparar horarios se dieron cuenta de que éstos coincidían en los recesos y hora de salida a pesar de ser de grados diferentes. Ambos hablaron sobre sus orígenes, familias y otras cosas, fue una plática un tanto amena hasta que por fin fue tiempo de regresar a clase.

-Espero que nos sigamos encontrando- Decía Jean al tiempo en que se levantaba de su asiento.

-Em… sí, todos son muy amables y seguramente nos seguiremos reuniendo-

-Sí bueno…- -¿En qué salón dices que estas?- preguntó el francés.

-Salón cinco-

-Oh vaya… yo estoy justo arriba, en el salón seis-

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos juntos?- pregunto el ojiverde haciendo que Jean se estremeciera un poco, aquel observó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que solo faltaban cinco minutos para iniciar clases.

-Ah… no es necesario, debo irme- éste se dio la media vuelta pero no avanzó ni un centímetro.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto con curiosidad el moreno.

Por fin el más alto se dio la vuelta.

-Olvide despedirme-

Y sin previo aviso Jean posó sus labios de manera muy sutil en los del más bajo, de tal forma en que apenas y se sentía aquel contacto pues no duró ni tres segundos.

-Nos vemos _Jolis yeux- _susurró para Eren, dio media vuelta y salió de la cafetería dejando a un aturdido castaño.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por fin su día había terminado, salió muy rápido del salón apenas y despidiéndose de sus tres compañeros –y nuevos amigos- entró a la estación de trenes y fue a casa.

En el camino Eren reflexionaba su día, no había estado para nada mal había hecho nuevos amigos, sus clases y maestros eran bastante buenos y no había tenido ningún contratiempo en sus horarios. Pero luego estaba aquel chico…

Jean era una persona un tanto extraña o eso podía apreciar Eren, era demasiado expresivo para su gusto y también muy honesto e impulsivo –Su forma de ser era muy parecida- todo eso sin contar su conducta…

En aquel momento Eren recordó el instante en que lo besó.

Espera, ¿Si lo había besado?

Instintivamente Eren paso dos de sus dedos por sobre sus labios. ¿Aquello había sido realmente un beso? Ni siquiera duro tanto para tomarlo como tal.

Si bien el menor de los Yeager nunca se había puesto a pensar en cosas triviales como su sexualidad, sí había tenido una o tal vez dos novias pero no podía negar que de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a uno que otro chico, aunque solo fuera para admirar sus zapatos.

Aún con todo eso el que Jean le hubiera besado era un tanto extraño aunque bueno, pensando en que aquel joven era francés podría atribuirle su comportamiento a eso. Era un simple extranjero cuyas costumbres eran diferentes.

Y entonces… ¿Besara a todos por igual? ¿Qué otro tipo de cosas les hará? Como sea, era raro y no quería que se volviera a repetir Eren no era así.

Todos esos pensamientos rondaban por la cabeza del castaño pues todo aquello fue muy inusual.

El chico por fin llego a casa y como siempre Levi no estaba. Se dio una ducha y prefirió no seguir haciendo un mar de líos dentro de su cabeza tan solo había pasado un día en la escuela y seguramente tendría todo resuelto con el tiempo, cosas mejores le esperaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡ Marco! _se dépêcher_!*-

Dos jóvenes caminaban por los alrededores del campus de la universidad.

-Jean ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?-

-Quiero preguntarle algo al primo de Reiner-

-¿Se puede saber que te tiene tan ansioso? ¿Y en el primer día de clase?- Preguntó su joven compañero.

-Cosas Marco, cosas…-

-Es sobre aquel chico ¿Verdad? Es sobre Eren-

-¿Qué no es obvio?- el castaño se detuvo de golpe y volteó a mirar al chico que lo seguía.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el pelinegro con un aspecto cabizbajo que Jean no pudo notar.

-Bueno eso también es obvio _mon cher ami*-_ Jean pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de Marco.

-Él me gusta-

-Jean…-

-Ya sé, ya sé pero esta vez es en serio. Fue amor a primera vista Marco- los ojos de Jean se iluminaron al comenzar a hablar de Eren y esto pudo notarlo el pelinegro.

-Bien…-

-¿A caso no quieres que tu amigo que por fin encontró a su _amour éternel_ *sea feliz?-

Jean declamaba todo aquello, hacía uno que otro movimiento con su brazo libre del agarre que mantenía con su amigo. Era todo un dramático o… romántico empedernido.

-Como quieras Jean-

-Así se habla _mon cher ami. _–

Y sin más los jóvenes siguieron su camino.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Cuatro meses, cuatro malditos y detestables meses habían pasado desde que su hermano menor entro a la universidad. Y nunca tenía tiempo de verlo.

Pero ¿Qué no lo había planeado así? ¿No era que no quería encontrarse con Eren?

Sí, en efecto. Pero ¡¿Cuatro meses?! Apenas y le había dirigido la palabra un par de veces.

O él llegaba tarde o los dos se iban muy temprano o… los fines de semana –sin planearlo- también tenía trabajo y como últimamente Eren también estaba llegando tarde con la excusa de que tenía una reunión de estudio para prepararse para sus exámenes, las probabilidades de encontrarse bajaban.

Ya no lo aguantaba. Últimamente Levi tenía un genio de los mil demonios –más que de costumbre-

Aun no había concluido su trabajo pero decidió tomarse cinco minutos antes de continuarlo. Pasó de estar sentado en su gran silla a una de las menos cómodas. Su amiga Hanji había entrado a la oficina para pedirle consejo sobre el proyecto en que ahora trabajaba. Y cuando por fin obtuvo lo que quería empezó a platicar con su compañero –y amigo- de trabajo.

-¿Y entonces?- preguntaba la castaña.

-¿Entonces qué? Explícate - Levi no tenía ganas de charlas sin sentido.

-¿A qué se debe ese humor tuyo? Digo… no es que siempre estés de buen humor o que seas el más amigable de todos pero ahora estas peor que de costumbre-

¿Acaso esa mujer podía ver a través de él? Todo el tiempo en que tenía sus "momentos" la castaña lo sabía o al menos lo intuía.

-No es nada, no me molestes-

-Vamos Levi, últimamente andas en altas y bajas-

-Es tu estúpida imaginación mujer- Levi ahora se recargaba sobre una de las sillas echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Yo se que algo pasa, desde que tu hermano llego…- la mujer hizo un gesto que no agrado mucho al azabache, pues esa expresión era de cuando aquella había ya formulado miles de ideas en su cabeza y llegaba a una conclusión.

-Dime… Acaso tu ¿No has tenido relaciones desde que tu hermano llego a vivir contigo?-

Levi volteo a verla con mala cara. Eso era lo último que pensó que la mujer le preguntaría.

-No seas idiota, pensé que eras mas lista-

-¡Entonces si es eso! Jajaja ¡estas frustrado sexualmente!-

- Y pensar que hasta el joven y exitoso empresario Levi Yeager necesita del placer carnal-

La mujer ya daba por hecho que había dado en el clavo.

-Me das asco-

¿La mujer era bruja o algo parecido?

No lo diría abiertamente pero en parte Hanji tenía razón. Tenía una extrema necesidad –como todo hombre sobre la tierra- y para saciarla en tiempos anteriores siempre recurría a prostitutas, de las buenas y caras porque eso sí, era muy exigente y nunca las llevaba a su hogar pues él acudía a un burdel en donde solo gente con altos estándares podía entrar. Pero desde que su hermano llego no lo había hecho ¿por qué? No lo sabía.

Simplemente era que no quería hacerlo, ya no le apetecía ninguna mujer desde que tenía en frente al cuerpo que realmente deseaba. Pudiera tocarlo o no.

-Y por cierto ¿Qué tal Petra?- preguntó su amiga sacando de su ensimismamiento al pelinegro.

-Ella ¿Qué?-

-Pues… ¿Qué no han estado llamándose últimamente? Desde aquella salida que no se te despega. La traes loca, deberías intentarlo con ella después de todo solo es para pasar el rato ¿no?-

-¿Es así como ves a los empleados? Eres una víbora, creo que la mujer te tiene estima y tú hablando así de ella si pudiera escucharte se daría cuenta de la funesta personalidad que tienes-

-¡Jajajaja!- La chica de anteojos se soltó a reír.

-No puedo creerlo, el señor Yeager defendiendo a su empleada. ¡jajaja! Oye es verdad, la chica me cae bien, pero eres mi amigo y quiero ayudarte solo te estoy dando opciones y ¿No es por esta personalidad por la que somos amigos?-

Hanji tenía un buen punto, la mujer era fastidiosa y escandalosa todo lo que Levi odiaba en una persona pero aquel carácter de maldita que a veces tenía para con los demás era lo que la salvaba, era interesante o al menos para el azabache.

-Idiota, no es que la defienda-

-Eso ya lo sé mi querido amigo, no eres tan buena persona como para tener un buen gesto con alguna persona. Aunque… ahora que recuerdo ese hermano tuyo era la excepción-

-Cállate- Soltó molesto. Ahora todo lo que tenía que ver con Eren lo ponía de mal humor.

-Bueno, no importa te dejo trabajar pero piensa en lo que te dije tal vez sea la solución a tus problemas- la mujer le guiñó un ojo y salió de aquella habitación.

Levi se quedo pensando un poco sobre aquella conversación lo que hizo que llegara a una fallida conclusión pues esa noche quebrantaría dos de sus muy importantes reglas.

No involucrarse con alguien del trabajo y nunca llevar a una mujer a su casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuatro meses habían bastado para que se hiciera de muy buenos amigos y se llevara bastante bien con todos ellos. Incluso con Jean que desde el primer día de clases donde sucedió aquello del beso no lo había vuelto a intentar, aunque sí era muy cariñoso con él pues a veces llegaba a abrazarlo de una manera en que no abrazaba a los demás o le hablaba como a ningún otro, inclusive aquel apodo que le había puesto ya no le molestaba. Al principio todo eso le fue un tanto incómodo pero con el pasar del tiempo se fue acostumbrando y aunque como en un principio todo lo atribuía a su origen extranjero nadie más pensaba de la misma forma pues ya conocían a Jean y todos sabían que tenía otras intenciones con Eren aunque éste ni siquiera lo notase.

Los primeros exámenes parciales llegaron en menos tiempo de lo que el moreno imagino.

Tendría cinco exámenes en las dos primeras semanas de agosto antes de salir de vacaciones. -Aunque solo era un descanso de las últimas dos semanas del mismo mes-

Ahora se encontraba junto con Armin, Conny, Jean y Marco en la hora de su primer descanso.

-Puedo ayudarte si quieres, a mi me dieron clase algunos maestros que te dan ahora- Comentaba Jean al Ojiverde.

-¿Pixis te dio álgebra? Es el peor ¿Sabes? Es muy…-

-Amable. Sí lo sé pero a la hora de ponerte problemas se vuelve un… ¿Cómo se dice en japonés? Am…-

-¿Demonio? ¿Maldito? ¿Borracho?

-¡Eso! Demonio.-

-Pero descuida, por algo estoy aquí, mis calificaciones son muy buenas- presumía el joven extranjero.

-¿Y si estudiamos todos juntos?- pregunto Conny –tal vez repruebe una materia o dos-

-¿Cómo dices que lograste entrar a la universidad?- pregunto el joven Yeager. Al tiempo en que todos los chicos rieron.

–¡Cállate!- el joven cuyo cabello estaba rasurado se avergonzó un poco por aquellas burlas

–La verdad es que yo también me sorprendí, soy terrible en todo esto debí ser licenciado en artes o… abogado-

-No tienes que caer tan bajo Conny, te ayudaremos- volvió a hablar el joven de ojos verdes.

-Podemos reunirnos en el apartamento de Reiner, es bastante espacioso y tal vez lleve a sus amigos, ellos podrán ayudarme a mí y Marco junto con Jean a ustedes- Habló por primera vez el joven rubio.

-Me parece bien- Exclamó Marco.

-Podremos decirle a las chicas también- sugirió Conny.

-Entonces está decidido, a partir de hoy nos quedaremos en casa de Reiner a estudiar- Terminó por decir el chico Rubio.

Y aunque no muy contento Jean tuvo que aceptar pues él prefería que la sesiones de estudio se hicieran en su casa y sin nadie más que el ojiverde pero dado que no podía hacer más puso una condición a todos, que sólo él podía enseñarle a Eren.

Y durante los pocos días que quedaban hasta el período de exámenes los chicos empezaron con aquellas reuniones.

El último viernes de estudio por la tarde los chicos decidieron terminar antes de tiempo, todo lo que debían estudiar ya lo habían estudiado y no había más que aprender solo recordar y repasar lo aprendido en todo el fin de semana para que el lunes presentaran su primer examen.

Por fin Eren regresaría temprano -por primera vez en varios días- a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche y estaba seguro de que Levi no había llegado aun.

Por fin llego a la puerta del apartamento, metió la llave y sin cuidado alguno de adentro en el inmueble.

Dejó unos cuadernos sobre el comedor y se dispuso a ir hacia su habitación, tenía que pasar –obligatoriamente- al lado del cuarto de su hermano, no se sorprendió porque la puerta estuviera entreabierta si no por lo que pudo alcanzar a divisar. En ese instante sus grandes orbes esmeraldas se abrieron de una manera monumental.

Una chica completamente desnuda jadeaba debajo del cuerpo de Levi, era menuda, de tez blanca y cabello café claro. Se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de éste mientras que al azabache se le podía apreciar totalmente desnudo y sudoroso por todo el cuerpo, su cabello estaba pegado a su frente y su respiración entrecortada dejaba escapar de vez en cuando un sonido ronco parecido a un gemido, sus manos estaban aferradas a las caderas de la mujer mientras arremetía contra ella. Sin duda alguna estos dos estaban teniendo sexo.

Eren paso de largo al ver todo aquel espectáculo y rápidamente se metió en su habitación.

Súbitamente se dejo caer en el suelo antes de llegar a su cama. Extrañamente sentía una enorme punzada en el pecho al tiempo en que notaba un pequeño escozor en su entrepierna.

Era raro, un sentimiento de tristeza se apodero de él ¿En serio Levi había llevado a alguien a casa? Nunca lo había hecho ¿Era su novia? ¿Por qué nunca la menciono? ¿Es con ella con quien siempre se hablaba? Con todo esto en su cabeza no notó en qué momento había comenzado a acariciar su entrepierna por en cima del pantalón casi llegando a lo que definía su masculinidad.

Empezó a imaginarse que justo del otro lado de la pared se encontraba su hermano. Con aquel hermoso y tonificado cuerpo que poseía, completamente desnudo y sudoroso, jadeando por el placer que seguramente estaría sintiendo con aquella cara tan erótica que nunca antes había visto. Y con aquella visión comenzó por fin a masturbarse. Hace tanto que no lo hacía que terminó demasiado rápido, su mano estaba manchada con aquella secreción blanquecina, su respiración estaba un poco agitada y un poco de sudor recorría su frente. Fue cuando por fin se calmó que la razón regreso a él ¿Se había masturbado pensando en su hermano?

Es verdad que ni siquiera había reparado en la mujer que estaba con aquel, todos aquellos pensamientos sucios y obscenos se los había dedicado total y completamente a su hermano.

Se sintió terriblemente mal y por fin las lágrimas que había estado aguantando durante aquellos momentos se deslizaron de sus ojos. Se recargó en una de las patas de su cama, juntó sus rodillas con su pecho mientras que con sus manos abrazaba sus piernas. Aun sollozaba.

Tanto tiempo ignorándolo, tanto tiempo sin estar realmente consciente de aquel sentimiento.

¿Era raro que se pusiera triste cuando su hermano se encerraba a llamar a alguien más?

Lo era.

¿Era raro que se sintiera extrañamente feliz cuando le dedicaba una pequeña mirada o sintiera –por más mínimo que fuera- contacto con él?

Lo era.

¿Era raro que desde pequeño sintiera atracción por su hermano, no se despegase ni un momento de él llegando incluso a besarlo en los labios provocando el rechazo inmediato del otro?

Lo era.

Un mar de sentimientos se apoderaron del castaño haciendo revolver aun más su cabeza lo único que tenía en claro es que, quien quiera que fuese aquella mujer, la odiaba. La odiaba por ser ella quien estuviera debajo de su hermano, por ser a ella a la que le mostraba aquella expresión que nunca antes había visto, pero sobre todo odiaba el hecho de que no fuese él quien estuviera en ese momento con su hermano.

¿Aquellos pensamientos eran extraños?

Definitivamente lo eran.

* * *

**Notas de la familia Yeager:**

**-Grisha Yeager tiene (en esta historia) dos hermanos mayores que viven en Alemania. Su familia es muy conservadora y bastante estricta pues no estaban del todo conformes con la decisión que había tomado de irse a otro país a vivir y mucho menos con el matrimonio de éste llegando, en algunas ocasiones, a rechazar a Carla. El único que siempre lo apoyó en todas sus decisiones fue su fallecido padre Alberth Yeager.**

**-Eber (el primogénito de los Yeager) es un prestigioso abogado. Cuando enviudó regresó a la mansión Yeager. Él y su fallecida esposa nunca tuvieron hijos.**

** Hans (segundo hermano) es un reconocido comerciante de joyas. Tiene su propia casa en Alemania y vive junto a su esposa y sus dos hijos varones**

**- Aclaraciones:**

***** **Jolis yeux, significa "ojos bonitos" en francés*** **se dépêcher "Apúrate"**

***** **mon cher ami* "mi querido amigo"**

**amour éternel* "amor eterno"**

** (En realidad no sé nada de francés, utilice el traductor pero si alguien sabe cuál sería la traducción real me gustaría que la comentara)**

**Notas del autor:**

**En Japón todo es bastante preciso y en orden, nada esta desorganizado pero debido a que es mi historia (chafa) pero al fin y al cabo mi historia decidí que en la facultad todos estuvieran juntos en el edificio 104 (ya conocen la analogía) y es por eso que es todo un caos eso de los salones y las ramas de ingeniería.**

**No todos los chicos tienen el mismo horario, pero sí coinciden en algunas horas libres. Por pura casualidad y asares del destino (?) Eren y Jean sí coinciden en todos los descansos (obviamente Marco también, a veces XD)**

**¿se han dado cuenta de que muy pocas veces describo la ropa de los personajes?**

**A veces es bastante tedioso (para mí) el estar describiéndolo, a mi –horrible- gusto, en historias que no son mías prefiero imaginármelos como yo quiera y eso es lo que intentaba hacer el esta, ustedes pueden imaginar cómo están vestidos a menos que yo lo describa (que casi no sucede), no por ahorrarme escritura, si no que (según yo) es mejor. ¿Qué opinan? **

**Y otra cosa…**

**¿Alguien ha visto por ahí en buen fic de JeanXEren? En lo particular no me gustan ni los JeanXArmin ni JeanXMarco XDD es por eso que el tercero en discordia en esta historia fue Jean XD ¿Ustedes qué opinan?**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	8. ¿Cómo se dice en francés?

**¡Hola! He de decir primeramente que estoy más que feliz con la aceptación que está teniendo hasta ahora esta historia XD no me lo esperaba, en verdad que no. agradezco de sobremanera sus comentarios, favs y follows :)**

**Y… Ya sé! (Llora como una pequeña niñita) Lo siento! En verdad U.u se que siempre ando diciéndoles cosas y prometiéndoles actualizaciones puntuales -_- pero… he entrado a la escuela y la realidad me ha golpeado :/ todo mí tiempo lo absorbe la escuela. Es por eso que les pido disculpas y… ¿Un poco de comprensión? m(T.T)m en verdad lo siento.**

**Y por lo mismo quisiera hacerles una pequeña propuesta en forma de pregunta (En los comentarios finales podrán encontrarla) ya que si bien he de decir que este fic es creación mía, es muy cierto también que se ha sostenido gracias a todos los que lo leen. Además de que será mi forma de disculparme con ustedes. Así que su opinión será sumamente importante. Espero que puedan comentar.**

**Y ahora…**

**Contestando Reviews:**

**Fujoshi completa: ****_omg, omg! Yo también amo a ese caballo chulo. Es por eso que la idea de que lo haya incluido sea más como… "Oh! Ese Jean es perfecto para Eren, lo ama, quiere y respeta, debería quedarse con él. Lástima de que Levi sea el macho perfecto para Eren y deba quedarse con él" jajá o… esa impresión quiero dar ¿Crees que lo esté logrando? No sé XD no quiero que odien al caballito._**

**Kisara: No****_, tranquila todo seguirá con un Riren, peeero obviamente tiene que haber algo de drama primero y un tercero en discordia es lo ideal. (No odies al caballito, es buen chico) _**

**Mei: ****_¡Muchas gracias! Qué bueno que te guste :3 jeje las reclamaciones vienen pronto, pronto y con algo más de drama ;)_**

**Miyasafu: ****_Jaja, te comprendo, me ha pasado lo mismo varias veces XD y de verdad me alegra que te guste el JeanXEren ;_; soy feliz de que no odien al caballo. Muchísimas gracias por leer y qué bueno que te guste ;_; (aún más feliz). La verdad yo si odio a Petra jajá y haré que sea una maldita bitch (lo siento U.u) jajá ¡Un saludo!_**

**Guest****_: ¡Gracias por leer! Me alegra que te guste. ¿La verdad? Yo odio a Petra ¿Por qué? No sé, la odio XDD ¡Un saludo?_**

* * *

**¿CÓMO SE DICE EN FRANCÉS?**

Lugar: Alemania ( Mansión Yeager, )

Fecha: Agosto

Hora: 20Hrs.

_Parte II_

_Toda la conversación de su padre y su tío la había estado escuchando pese a que estos murmuraban para no ser escuchados por ambos menores, Levi tenía un agudísimo sentido del oído._

_Aquello lo había molestado de sobremanera. ¿Cómo su tío podía pensar que la relación con su hermano era extraña? Era un hombre loco, sin duda alguna pensó. Sin embargo tenía razón._

_Levi hace poco se había dado cuenta de que ninguna persona le interesaba más que su hermano, es más ni siquiera le interesaba entablar una conversación con alguien que no fuera él, a excepción de su molesta amiga y el otro chico que se empeñaban en hablarle. Pero nadie más._

_Había prometido a su hermano ir a su habitación para leerle un rato –Costumbre de aquellos dos-_

_Llevaba el libro en su mano, recorría uno de aquellos grandes corredores forrados con la roja alfombra que tanto empezaba a odiar, cuando se topó con aquel hombre tan molesto._

_-¿A dónde te diriges muchacho?- Preguntó al menor._

_-A la habitación de Eren- contestó tajantemente._

_Aquello sorprendió al mayor, no esperaba aquella respuesta._

_-Escucha Levi, tu padre y yo hemos hablado sobre un asunto que es importante… Se trata de ti y tu hermano- comenzó a explicar el hombre._

_-No es adecuado que sigas consintiendo de esta manera a tu hermano menor, él ya es un hombrecito y debe saber cómo comportarse- _

_Aquello comenzó a irritar al menor._

_-Mi hermano sabe cómo comportarse, no entiendo que tiene esto de malo, sólo es una lectura-_

_-No es así, muchacho- Y de pronto el semblante del primogénito de los Yeager comenzó a cambiar a uno más serio._

_-Los he visto, y se cómo se comportan. Esas maneras tan cariñosas de mostrarse afecto no son apropiadas y lo sabes-_

_-No sé de qué habla tío, pero si en todo caso eso fuera verdad…-_

_Los ojos del ya adolescente Levi, a pesar de que siempre eran fríos e inexpresivos ahora se tornaban más serios y desafiantes._

_-Eso no tiene nada que ver con usted-_

_-¡Muchacho insolente! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a mirarme de esa manera?!_

_-No… ¡¿Cómo se atreve usted a insultar la relación que tengo con mi hermano!?_

_Como pocas veces, el joven Levi estaba alzando la voz._

_-Ya lo hablare con tu padre él se hará cargo de los dos, par de mocosos indecentes- _

_-Y así lo hare hermano- Grisha por primera vez hacía acto de presencia._

_ -¡Vaya! Espero que hagas entrar en razón a esos dos, sobre todo a este hijo tuyo que tienes, debería estar en un escuela militar alemana y así podría aprender un poco de disciplina- _

_-Padre, yo…- El joven quería explicarle lo sucedido a su padre y sobre todo quitarle aquel rostro altanero de satisfacción a su tío._

_-No te preocupes hijo. Lo siento hermano, pero no hará falta, mañana mismo mis hijos y yo tomaremos el primer vuelo de regreso a Japón. No tolerare más que insultes más a mi familia-_

_-Ve con tu hermano Levi… esta esperándote- _

_-Sí padre- _

_El joven hizo una pequeña reverencia y fue directo a la habitación de su hermano. Esa noche se quedo con él hasta que se quedo dormido. Observando aquel rostro tan apacible de su hermano pudo darse cuenta de que aquello que su tío Eber no era del todo erróneo. Amaba a su hermano y no dejaría que nada ni nadie quebrantaran aquella unión que ambos tenían. Jamás permitiría que le hiciesen daño ni dañaran su felicidad, aún sobre la propia misma o sobre su propia familia._

* * *

La primera mujer que había visto acompañar al señor Yeager a su apartamento hace algunas horas ahora volvía a pasar por la recepción, solo que ahora no estaba acompañada.

-Buenas noches señorita- El anciano de la recepción saludo a la joven.

-Aah.. Buenas noches- contestó ella con un tono apenas audible.

Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche, no era tan tarde para tomar el tren e ir directamente a casa pero Levi –Su jefe- le había dicho que llamaría un taxi para que la esperara y no corriera tanto riesgo.

A pesar de tener un mal carácter –apreciación de todos en el trabajo- era muy caballeroso.

El taxi por fin llego y se subió en la parte de atrás, le indicó la dirección a la que debería llevarla y se puso en marcha.

Petra Ral era el nombre de aquella mujer, la chica que había conseguido que Levi Yeager, el hombre más pretendido por hombres y mujeres de la empresa la llevase a su casa y…

Al recordar aquello la mujer se sonrojó.

Aun no podía creerlo, cuando llego al apartamento de aquel lugar lo último que imagino fue que su jefe le sugiriera tener sexo.

_–Seguramente pensara que soy una mujer fácil- _pensó para sí misma.

Aquel tenía conocimiento de los sentimientos que ésta le guardaba, pues la mujer era demasiado transparente y aprovechándose de eso sabía que no rechazaría su petición.

La chica estaba feliz, se sentía plena a pesar de escuchar lo que -según ella- fue su imaginación.

_Levi estaba mostrándole un lado que nunca antes había visto, los rumores de que seguramente sería un experto en la cama eran ciertos, se sentía en el cielo. Tenerlo dentro era muy placentero._

_Sintió que aquel aceleraba el ritmo, al tiempo en que ella jadeaba el otro arremetía más y más fuerte, tal vez fue por el placer que le estaba proporcionando que sus sentidos estaban menos agudizados pues cuando su jefe alcanzó el clímax ésta pudo apenas escuchar lo que, entre sonidos roncos y jadeos pronunció._

¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Un nombre?

Sí, un nombre. El nombre de alguna mujer que seguramente Levi aun no olvidaba pues si la llamaba mientras estaba con otra era porque realmente la tenía muy presente.

-_¿Irene? ¿Erin? ¿Iren?- _La mujer intentaba recordar. Decidió no tomarle importancia pues aunque aquello había causado un poco de decepción en ella, pensaba que ahora que estaba con Levi podría hacerle olvidar. ¡Sí! Le haría olvidar a cualquier otra mujer con la que antes hubiese estado.

_-Un recuerdo no podrá conmigo, hare que la olvide-_ pensaba –muy equivocadamente- la chica castaña.

Mientras tanto devuelta al apartamento, Levi se encontraba tomando un baño.

Vaya que sudó bastante, odiaba sudar. Se tomó su tiempo mientras limpiaba su cuerpo y reflexionaba sobre todo aquello –Que minutos antes- había pasado pues en realidad no fue tan malo aunque la mujer no era fea del todo tampoco era de los gustos del ojiverde. Pero dado que no quería tener más a una prostituta y dado que el sexo fue gratis no tenía por qué quejarse.

Tan pronto término su ducha se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un café y por fin irse a dormir, no tenía tanta prisa pues de todos modos el día siguiente sería sábado y no tendría que trabajar. Fue en el instante en que se sentó en el comedor que noto los libros y cuadernos de su hermano.

¿A qué hora había llegado? ¿Fue cuando se estaba bañando? Y aunque en ese momento no le tomo importancia más adelante ese detalle sería importante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cómo estaba pasando el fin de semana después de lo de aquello?

Mal, muy mal. Ahora tenía más presente que antes a su hermano. Y todo aquello sin sumarle que a pesar de que fueran hermanos y a pesar de que sus sentimientos estuvieran mal, ambos eran hombres. Ahora también ponía en duda su sexualidad.

Los dos días antes del lunes estuvo muy al pendiente de no encontrarse con su hermano, se quedaba más tiempo en su habitación con el pretexto de que estaba estudiando y salía únicamente cuando el otro se encontraba en su habitación.

Pero a veces por más que se esforzaba, las cosas no estaban de su lado.

En dos ocasiones Levi le había insistido en que comieran juntos pues hace tiempo que no lo hacían. Y dado que Levi era muy persistente termino por aceptar.

Fue lo peor.

Tener que verle a la cara era tan vergonzoso. Seguía imaginándoselo como en aquella noche aunque al recordar aquello su corazón sentía una fuerte opresión. Aquel aire cabizbajo Levi pudo notarlo, preguntándole en reiteradas ocasiones el porqué de éste pero Eren simplemente le respondía con un simple -No es nada-

-No parece como si no tuvieras nada- Le recriminaba su hermano mayor.

-En verdad no me pasa nada, es solo que me tienen algo estresado los exámenes-

-¿Qué no has estado estudiando todos estos días? Es por eso que has estado llegando tarde ¿No es así?-

El menor se tensó por un instante, ahora todo le recordaba a la noche anterior.

-S… Sí así es-

En ese momento quería salir de su casa, tenía que hacerlo o seguramente se pondría a llorar y ahí sí no tendría ninguna excusa que darle a su hermano. Si tan solo se hubiese quedado a dar una vuelta por la ciudad como se lo había propuesto Jean.

¡Jean! ¡Claro!

-Oye… tengo que salir- Eren se apresuro a levantarse de la mesa para ir directo a su habitación. Mandó un mensaje de texto desde su celular y tan pronto como obtuvo respuesta salió de nuevo.

Levi aun seguía sentado en el comedor. -¿Y se puede saber a dónde? ¿Y con quién?-

-Es… con un amigo, olvide que prometí acompañarlo a comprar algunas cosas-

El menor con chaqueta en mano se apresuró hacia la entrada.

-No piensas regresar temprano por lo que me doy cuenta- Levi sonaba un tanto enojado.

-Tratare de hacerlo, lo siento. Nos vemos-

Y sin más, el ojiverde salió de casa rumbo a Bunkyō

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jean vivía –Al igual que Reiner- muy cerca de la universidad en un enorme edificio perteneciente a la misma en donde alojaban a los estudiantes de intercambio.

Eren sabía donde quedaba así que simplemente decidió mandarle un mensaje a Jean en donde solo se limitaba a escribirle un _–¿Puedo ir a tu casa?-_ recibiendo por respuesta algo parecido a un –_¡Por supuesto!- _por parte del francés.

El menor Yeager pudo haber optado por ir a visitar a cualquier otro de sus amigos pero últimamente con quien mejor se llevaba era con Jean, incluso mejor que con Armin pues éste siempre estaba ocupado con sus estudios y casi no lo veía, por otro lado Jean -no importando que fuera de un grado superior- continuamente estaba con él, pues era aquel chico extranjero quien siempre lo acompañaba en todos sus descansos y en varias ocasiones estaba acompañado de Marco. Así que sin pensarlo mucho la mejor opción fue Jean.

Casi al llegar pudo notar aquel gran edificio de dos plantas y en cada una de ellas había tres pequeñas ventanas pertenecientes a cada una de las seis habitaciones, el color de todo aquel complejo era blanco y naranja –mitad y mitad-.

Para llegar hasta el departamento de Jean tuvo que subir unas amplias escaleras que daban al primer piso y a la recepción, y posteriormente otras más pequeñas para subir al segundo nivel.

Al tocar la puerta marcada con el número seis se escucharon pasos detrás de ésta, posteriormente el chico ojimiel salió a recibirlo.

-¡Eren! Me alegra que estés aquí. Pasa- el chico hizo un ademán para que su compañero entrara.

-Hola Jean- el muchacho un tanto apenado se adentro en aquel lugar.

Nunca había subido hasta el departamento de Jean. Cuando todos los amigos salían a algún lado casi siempre esperaban al chico castaño afuera del edificio por lo que se puso a inspeccionar aquel sitio.

El lugar no era muy grande, pues era para un solo estudiante, pasando la entrada a mano izquierda podía apreciarse un sillón blanco de dos piezas, aún lado de aquel mueble se encontraba una lámpara de un metro -aproximadamente- , frente al sillón una pequeña mesa rectangular de madera color café y justo un metro delante de ésta y sobre un mueble del mismo color que la mesita una pequeña televisión. En la pared del lado izquierdo una ventana con unas blancas cortinas. Desde ahí podían observarse los árboles plantados fuera del edificio. Detrás del sillón había un cuadro colgado en una pared que dividía aquella sala de lo que seguramente sería el baño. Al lado la pequeña cocina y una barra. No había mesa puesto que en la barra había cinco bancos puestos alrededor y ésta servía de mesa.

-Me sorprendió mucho que me mandaras ese mensaje- comenzó por hablar el chico más alto.

-aah.. Si perdón si fui inoportuno, es solo que…-El muchacho dudaba si contarle o no a su amigo sobre el porqué lo había contactado –no con los detalles por supuesto-

-No, para nada eres inoportuno, estaba a punto de salir a comprar algo para comer y bueno, me gusta la compañía-

En ese instante Eren recordó que por lo ansioso que estaba ni siquiera había tocado la comida que su hermano había preparado.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a comprar ahora?- preguntó el ojiverde apresurándose a cambiar el tema.

-Me parece buena idea. Oye ¿sabes qué? Mejor comprare algunos ingredientes y te prepararé algo de mi país.-

-¿Qué? ¿Tú sabes cocinar?- Preguntó el moreno en tono de burla. –Pensé que eras un inútil que se pasa molestando a la gente a su alrededor-

-¡Oye! Bueno, eso cierto pero no por eso me hace un inútil- El joven Kirschtein miro a Eren como pareciendo indignado. El otro por su parte solo soltaba una risita burlona.

-jajá lo siento, lo siento. Es solo que no te imagino cocinando-

-Pues ya verás, te chuparás los dedos cuando termines de comer mi especialidad-

-Bien, eso quiero verlo-

Y sin más, los jóvenes salieron en busca de los ingredientes para que Jean preparara aquello que según él encantaría a Eren.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tan pronto como se fueron así regresaron.

Jean compro varios ingredientes de entre los cuales se encontraba un litro de leche, harina de trigo, huevos y un pedazo de pescado. Inmediatamente se puso a preparar su platillo.

Eren por su parte estaba sentado en uno de los altos bancos de la barra, observando al otro cocinar.

Por más extraño que fuese –a veces- el comportamiento de Jean, su compañía le resultaba bastante agradable, era algo pesado con los demás pero si lo tratabas bien podías darte cuenta de que era un buen chico. Tal vez si ahora no tuviera tan presente a su hermano, Jean podría…

-¿Eren?- Jean le llamó por segunda vez.

-¿Ah?- el chico salió de sus pensamientos encontrándose con una enorme cuchara de madera frente a él.

-¿Puedes probar si así está bien de sal?-

-Ah… sí, claro- el moreno lo probó y le dio el visto bueno al ojimiel que en seguida regreso a su labor en la cocina.

¿Qué diablos estaba pensando en esos momentos? No es que Jean le desagradase del todo, era un buen amigo y todo eso pero… no más. Sabía que aquel chico era un tanto cariñoso con él y aunque al principio le era incómodo ahora ya se había acostumbrado. Pero por más que intentara imaginar tener algo que ver con alguien más, le era imposible pues Levi saltaba inmediatamente a sus pensamientos.

Decidió dejar de pensar y solo concentrarse en el momento.

Nada de Levi, nada de raros sentimientos hacia él ni hacia Jean. Esa tarde fue a visitar a un amigo para despejar su mente no para hacerse más líos.

Al cabo de unos minutos el otro termino de cocinar y le sirvió en un plato a su compañero.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó el otro al ver lo –no tan agradable- que contenía el plato.

-Prueba primero _jolis yeux-_

Aquel platillo no se veía muy apetitoso, parecían dos bolas de algo que Eren no logro descifrar pero que le parecía tofu, cubiertas de una pasta de huevo y bañadas en alguna salsa color naranja. El moreno, reacio a probarlas por fin lo hizo.

-¡Esta bueno!- Pese a que pareciere lo contrario así era.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó con entusiasmo el joven francés. –Era Obvio- concluyó con aquel tono ególatra.

-Eres bastante presuntuoso ¿No te parece?- el ojiverde enarcó una ceja dejando de comer por un momento.

-No. solo digo la verdad-

-Jaja, no sé cómo puedo ser tu amigo- Al moreno se le veía ya más contento y relajado.

-¿Tal vez sea mi hermosa personalidad?- Obvio el ojimiel. Eren no contestó ya que seguía comiendo, pero si pudo apreciarse cuando casi se ahoga con la comida al escuchar aquello.

-Oye… lo siento ¿Estas bien? - Jean palmeó la espalda de Eren, quien a su vez asintió.

-Eres algo torpe para ser tan lindo, aunque eso te hace aun más lindo-

-¿Ah? ¿Eres tonto o qué? Yo no soy lindo- Contestó por fin el ojiverde.

-Lo eres- debatió el francés.

-¡Que no!-

-Que sí-

-¡No es verdad!-

-Oh sí, lo es. Muy muy verdad.

-¿Qué? ¿Sí sabes hablar japonés?-

-¿Eh? ¡Claro que sé!-

-ah! Sí, sí claro que sí, mírenme. Me llamo Jean y puedo hablar perfectamente japonés-

El castaño comenzó a hablar en el dialecto de Osaka (que es muy diferente al de Tokio y por lo mismo las palabras también cambian, haciendo que a cualquiera que haya aprendido el "japonés" de Tokio se le dificulte entenderle).

Jean se quedo un poco meditabundo, había entendido poco o nada de aquello, así que pensó en un contraataque para aquella pequeña batalla que habían creado.

-_n'êtes naïf, mais toujours, vos yeux continuent d'être belle-_

-Eso no es justo- Comenzó el castaño a replicar.

-Jaja, tú lo comenzaste. ¿Entendiste algo de lo que te dije?-

El ojiverde comenzó a sonrojarse, si bien el idioma –como repetidas veces le había dicho a Jean- no lo dominaba, algunas frases o palabras sí las conocía.

-am… algo de…- El chico no estaba muy seguro si decir aquello o no. Pero tampoco quería quedar como un ignorante.

- am… ¿Sobre los hermosos que son mis ojos?-

-Jaja, ¿Y el presuntuoso soy yo?-

-¡Pero tú…!- Más rojo no podía estar, ahora pensaba que lo que había tratado de traducir era erróneo.

-shh… Olvídalo, sigamos comiendo-

_-Eres un ingenuo, pero aún así, tus ojos siguen siendo hermosos- _El joven francés susurró mientras tomaba un bocado de aquel platillo hecho por él mismo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el otro, quien no había escuchado.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no dije nada-

El castaño decidió no ahondar más en aquello. Así los dos chicos no dijeron nada más y se dispusieron a comer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mi madre nunca había preparado algo así- pronunció el joven Yeager cuando ambos chicos terminaron de comer.

- ¿De qué ciudad es tu madre?-

-Am… Alsacia-

-Oh… ya veo. _La quenelle* _es un platillo típico de donde yo vengo, Lyon. Y es un poco retirado de Alsacia, que esta más al norte.

-¿Quenelle? ¿Así se llama?-

-Así es. Mi madre me enseñó a prepararla y algún día yo puedo enseñarte si quieres-

-Espero que sí-

Ambos chicos sonrieron a la vez, se notaba que entre ellos existía una gran amistad. El carácter de ambos era similar y los dos tenían metas muy claras que querían cumplir. Aunque no daban una muy buena primera impresión, si sabías como tratarlos te llevarías bien con ellos. Era algo en lo que también eran muy parecidos. Eso y que además los dos tenían un gran orgullo.

Cuando cayó la noche Eren tuvo que irse pese a la insistencia de Jean de que se quedara. Ganas no le faltaron para que lo hiciera, pues no quería encontrarse con su hermano, pero no iba a usar más a Jean para escapar de sus problemas así que se negó y regresó a casa. Ambos jóvenes no volvieron a verse si no hasta la tarde del lunes, cuando terminaron su primer examen parcial.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya no la aguantaba.

Petra creía que por haber tenido relaciones con ella, ya serían pareja. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde lo de aquello.

Le mandaba mensajes cursis, le dejaba notitas en su escritorio o le hablaba por teléfono al término del día. Que mujer tan enfadosa. ¿Acaso era una puta colegiala enamorada?

¡Por dios! Era ya una mujer adulta.

Todas esas molestias eran por las que ahora pasaba el Yeager Mayor.

Ni siquiera Eren se comportaba así.

Y al pensar en aquel nombre le traía a flote su otro problema.

Comprendía a la perfección que su hermano estuviera ocupado con sus exámenes, pero si antes le era muy difícil verle o hablarle ahora le era imposible.

¿A caso lo había estado evitando?

_-Maldito mocoso- _masculló por lo bajo mientras se servía un café de la máquina expendedora.

-¿Quién es maldito?- se escucho una voz por detrás de él.

Hay no, ella no. Por primera vez quiso que la dueña de aquella voz fuera su enfadosa amiga, pero no fue así.

-¿No te han dicho que escuchar conversaciones de otros es de mala educación?-

-Ah, lo… lo siento Lev… Señor Yeager-

-No importa- El mayor mantenía su mirada aun en aquella máquina, no quería ni verla. Y como no quería tampoco seguir hablando con ella comenzó a caminar en dirección a su oficina.

-¡Señor Yeager!-

_-¿Y ahora qué quiere?- _Pensó para sí.

-¿Qué pasa?- contestó con aquel inmutable tono.

-Yo… bueno, dado que es viernes yo quería pedirle que…- comenzó por decir con voz tambaleante.

-Lo siento, hoy no puedo- contestó antes de que la mujer terminara siquiera la oración.

-Ah…- Podía notarse aquel tono de decepción en la chica.

-Tal vez la próxima vez- Y por fin siguió su camino.

-¡Ah! Sí no se preocupe, está bien- Aquello fue una nueva esperanza para la joven.

¿Por qué lo hizo? Maldita sea ahora si no se la iba a quitar de encima, pero tenía que jugar muy bien sus cartas con ella por si quería alguna otra noche de desestrés gratis.

Inmediatamente se metió a su oficina, tenía trabajo que adelantar –como siempre- esta vez crearía un gran proyecto para mostrar a alguna empresa extranjera –o eso le había comentado Erwin- así que decidió dar por comenzado aquello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Por fin!-

Se escuchaba una voz escandalosa por los alrededores del edificio 104.

-Sasha eres tan escandalosa- reprochaba Conny a su compañera.

-Tendremos vacaciones ¿Qué no te alegra? Por fin los exámenes terminaron, estoy muerta-

-En eso tiene razón- Comentaba la chica rubia que caminaba a su lado.

-¡Oigan!- gritaba un chico alto y corpulento.

-¿Reiner?- El chico llego hasta donde los demás estaban.

-Oigan ¿No quieren salir a festejar que terminaron los exámenes?

Preguntaba algo entusiasmado.

-Annie y Berth vendrán y creo que el francés idiota y Marco también-

-¡¿Quién es un francés idiota!?- Jean apareció junto con Marco instantes después.

-¿Ves? Te digo… eres un idiota ¿Ves a algún otro francés por aquí?-

- _Va te faire foutre!*- _ Comenzó a insultar el enfadado castaño.

-Jean cálmate…- Marco intentaba tranquilizar a su ya muy alterado amigo.

-Bueno, bueno si quieren ir avísenle a Yeager y a mi primo estaremos en "Bar mano" llegaremos a eso de las seis de la tarde-

-¡Que gran idea!- Sasha como siempre no se modulaba al expresar alegría.

-Gracias, ahí estaremos- Pronunció Conny.

-¿Y tú Historia? Ymir me dijo que si tu ibas ella también-

La rubia de menor estatura se ruborizó un poco.

-B… bueno, tal vez vaya-

-¡Bien! Entonces estaremos esperándolos-

Y así como llegó; el chico rubio se fue, no sin antes molestar un poco más al chico extranjero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos semanas pasaron relativamente rápido, entre estudio, exámenes y más exámenes ni tiempo de pensar en lo que últimamente –y desde siempre- había estado rondando en su cabeza. Su hermano y su situación sentimental para con él.

Mentalmente estaba agotado. ¿Cómo logro sobrevivir esas dos semanas estudiando y no pensando en su hermano? Ni siquiera tenía idea.

Su último examen fue a las cinco de la tarde, había sido programado para las cuatro pero su profesor de cálculo tuvo un percance así que tuvieron que retrasarlo una hora. Caminaba ya por los pasillos del edificio cuando encontró a su amigo rubio.

-¡Armin! Hace mucho que no te veo, desde el primer examen creo- Comenzó por hablar el castaño.

-Hola Eren, sí es verdad he estado muy ocupado estudiando, pero dime ¿Ya terminaste tu último examen?-

-Así es, hace un rato y ahora lo único que quiero es ir a descansar a casa-

-¿Eh?- el joven rubio se extrañó ante aquel comentario.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto su amigo notando aquella extraña reacción.

-No, nada ¿No iras con nosotros al bar?

-¿Al bar?- ahora el extrañado era él.

-Sí. ¿No te dijeron? Iremos a celebrar que por fin estamos de vacaciones y todos iremos-

-¿En serio? No sabía nada-

-hmm... ¿Quieres ir?-

El joven Yeager se notaba un tanto cansado, en realidad quería negarse e ir a su casa a dormir, pero eso significaba que tendría que encontrarse con su hermano. Que pesado se había vuelto todo desde lo de Levi con aquella mujer.

-Bueno… sí, vamos-

-Que bien, entonces vamos con los demás, están por irse-

Los dos chicos se reunieron con los otros universitarios para así ir rumbo al lugar en el cual festejarían que por fin salieron de vacaciones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Levi llego a su casa alrededor de la media noche, estaba un tanto cansado pero como siempre primero tendría que bañarse antes de ir a la cama. Fue directo a su habitación, tomo su ropa de dormir y se dirigió al baño, fue ahí cuando noto algo de lo que no se había percatado antes. Eren no estaba.

Ese niño –porque para Levi su hermano era aun un niño- ya no le avisaba para nada sobre sus salidas, ni donde estaría ni a qué hora regresaría. Se molesto un poco pero no reparó más en eso. Esperaría su regreso y esta vez hablaría con él. Quisiera hablarle o no.

Iban a dar las dos de la madrugada. Levi más que furioso ahora estaba preocupado.

¿Qué diablos le tomaba tanto tiempo? ¿Estaría con sus amigos? ¿Tal vez una novia?

-Maldita sea- masculló para sí.

Llevaba hora y media sentado en la sala esperando la llegada de su joven hermano y éste no aparecía. Ya le había llamado unas quinientas veces y ni una maldita vez le había contestado.

Miró el reloj de su celular que marcaba la una cincuenta, cuando de forma inesperada sonó por primera vez desde que llego a su casa. Se fijo en el número que marcaba. ¿Era el número de Eren? Hasta que por fin contestó.

-¿Qué hora piensas que es? ¿Dónde diablos estas?- Se apresuro a decir antes de siquiera escuchar la voz del otro.

_-¿Señor Levi?- _

Escuchó por el otro lado de la línea. No, no era la voz de Eren.

-¿Quién habla?- El ojiverde enarcó una ceja.

_-Am… disculpe la hora en que lo llamo, mi nombre es Armin y soy compañero de Eren…-_ La voz de aquel chico sonaba un tanto temblorosa, lo que hizo poner ansioso a Levi.

-¿Le pasó algo?- se apresuró a decir.

Estaba un tanto angustiado, pero en su voz no se notaba, se levantó de golpe del sillón en cuanto escuchó lo que el otro joven le tenía que decir.

-¿Borracho?-

-_Sí señor, vera… un grupo de amigos de la universidad salimos a festejar y bueno… Eren se pasó de copas un poco…-_

-¿Pero él está bien?- Levi quería asegurarse de que nada malo pasara. Maldito mocoso borracho, ya lo escucharía después.

_-Sí, el está bien, sólo quería avisarle que pasara la noche en casa de un amigo, para que no…-_

-De ninguna manera-

El chico se vio interrumpido antes de poder terminar la frase.

_-¿Eh?-_ se escucho por parte del joven desconocido para Levi.

-Yo iré por él. Dime la dirección en donde se encuentran ahora- Aquello había sonado como una orden de un militar hacia su subordinado.

_-Señor… es un poco tarde será mejor que…-_

-No me digas que es lo mejor chiquillo, sólo dime la maldita dirección e iré por mi hermano-

Culminó por decir en un tono de voz que dejó espantado al chico rubio.

_-Bien… le diré cómo puede llegar…-_

Y antes de que aquel chico terminara de decir la dirección Levi ya estaba en su auto en busca de su torpe, imprudente e idiota hermano menor.

- Eren idiota…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntaba un joven castaño.

-Dijo que vendría por él-

-¡Qué!? ¿No le dijiste que lo llevaría a mi casa?-

-Eso le dije pero insistió en venir, oye hubieras hablado tú con él. Eren me había dicho que su hermano tenía un pésimo carácter, pero no me imagine cuanto; en serio me dio algo de miedo- Se defendía el joven rubio.

-No seas ridículo- Protestaba el otro chico.

-Jean… no es su culpa, tal vez sea mejor que Eren vaya a su casa, ahí podrá descansar mejor-

-¿Dices que conmigo no podrá descansar?-

-No es eso…-

-¿Entonces qué? _mon a mi-_

-Olvídalo Marco él también esta borracho, no entiende razones vamos con los demás a esperar al hermano de Eren- Armin decidió dejar a los tres chicos que estaba apartados de la mesa en donde todos los demás –Sobrios, ebrios, medios sobrios y medios ebrios- estaban.

Eren estaba semiinconsciente en brazos de Marco y Jean. Unas cuantas rondas y el chico se perdió totalmente, Jean se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa para que descansara y se fuera al otro día, pero Marco sugirió que debían avisarle a sus familiares para que no se preocuparan. Fue ahí donde comisionaron a Armin para que hiciese esa llamada.

-¿Qué?- Jean miraba a Marco quién esté a su vez le miraba de una manera afligida.

-No es nada Jean-

-Entonces ayúdame a llevar a Eren con los demás-

Al llegar a la mesa Eren se recargó en el hombro de Jean y así se quedo por un buen rato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos cuarenta minutos pasaron antes de que Levi llegara a aquel bar. Entró en el lugar y de inmediato reconoció a los jóvenes escandalosos que seguramente serían los compañeros de Eren.

Los mas consientes pudieron notar la presencia de aquel hombre extraño.

-¿Usted es el hermano de Eren?- Preguntó un tanto renuente el ojiazul.

-¿Dónde está?-

-am… Jean, un compañero –corrigió- lo llevó al baño, parece que no se sentía muy bien-

Dicho esto los otros dos jóvenes pudieron ser vistos por los inexpresivos –aparentemente- ojos de Levi.

Si tenía el ceño fruncido, en aquel instante en que vio a su hermano tambaleándose, colgado –literalmente- del brazo del otro y balbuceándole algo muy cariñosa y animosamente –apreciación de Levi- ahora parecía un asesino serial a punto de matar a su próxima víctima.

-Estúpido borracho- Dijo sin siquiera modular el tono de voz.

Armin se estremeció un poco al escuchar a Levi. Pobre Eren, seguramente le ira muy mal.

- Eren, tu hermano llego- Trataba Jean de reanimar un poco al castaño, pues en cuanto vio al hombre parado junto a Armin con aquellos ojos verde esmeralda muy parecidos a los de Eren, de inmediato imaginó que sería la persona a quien estaban esperando.

-No… Je-an ¿no iríamos a… tu casa?- Apenas y Eren podía articular palabra alguna.

Las pupilas de Levi no soportaban aquel espectáculo. Si el borracho de su hermano no estuviera pues… borracho, ya lo hubiera sacado a rastras de aquel lugar.

Por el aspecto de aquel otro chico idiota, el nombre de "Jean" que había escuchado -que seguramente pertenecía a él- y su obvio acento extranjero Levi intuyó que seguramente sería francés.

-Lo sé, tal vez la próxima ¿Sí? Ahora ve con él _jolis yeux- _Jean como siempre tan cariñoso con el castaño.

¿Cómo lo había llamado?

¡Maldito hijo de puta, cara de caballo malparido!

En ese momento Levi se encolerizó más. Dirigió una de sus más amenazantes, frías y temibles miradas a aquel –no tan inocente- chico francés.

Aquello hizo que el pobre Jean casi tirara a Eren del susto. Definitivamente el hermano de Eren le daba miedo pero no cedió, inmediatamente recobró la compostura y reto con la mirada al otro.

¿Qué se creía al mirarlo de aquella manera? Maldito crio.

-Nos vamos- Tomó de manera brusca a su hermano y lo colocó por sobre su hombro, pues aquel estaba de nuevo inconsciente-

No se detuvo a decir más, solo salió de aquel lugar, subió –sin nada de cuidado- al castaño a su auto y regresó a casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había logrado subir a su apartamento a Eren, casi arrastrándolo, pero lo subió. Lo dejó en el sillón más amplio y se quito el abrigo que tenía.

Eren por su parte se removía un poco, comenzando a despertar.

-Hermano…- apenas y balbuceaba.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó sin mucho interés, sabía que su hermano menor solo estaba balbuceando cosas al azar.

-Hermano…-

El mayor se sentó a un lado, lo incorporó y apoyo la cabeza de su hermano sobre sus piernas.

Éste comenzó a acariciar los castaños cabellos.

-Eres un imprudente ¿Sabes? Siempre estas incomodando a la gente- Levi ya moderaba un poco su tono de voz, tener a su hermano a salvo y lejos de aquellos seres depravados que, curiosamente querían hacer con Eren exactamente lo que él quería hacerle, le hacía sentir un poco más tranquilo.

Eren mantenía los ojos cerrados. En cuanto sintió aquel contacto comenzó a sentirse cómodo, recordándole –en su inconsciencia- tiempos pasados.

-Levi…-

Comenzó por decir el ojiverde menor.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Levi te quiero…-

El mayor se estremeció un poco ante aquella confesión, sabía perfectamente que Eren se refería a aquel cariño fraternal que seguramente le tenía –O eso pensaba- así que prefirió no inquietarse ante la pequeña confesión de Eren.

-Yo también Eren- Contestó, sabiendo que en aquella respuesta llevaba implícitos sus escondidos sentimientos.

El menor comenzó a removerse, algo le incomodaba. Se enderezó como pudo y aun con ojos somnolientos se acercó aun más a su hermano, subió ambos pies al sillón y como si fuera un pequeño cachorro se recargo en el hombro de su hermano.

Levi se sorprendió ante aquella acción. Eren parecía tan lindo ante sus ojos –como siempre-. No pudo seguir contemplando a su pequeño hermano pues de pronto Eren comenzó a inquietarse, comenzaba a sollozar y pequeñas gotas de agua salada comenzaban a sentirse por sobre su hombro.

-¿Eren?-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntaba el castaño con sus grandes orbes esmeralda ahora cubiertas por lagrimas.

-¿Por qué no me quieres Levi?-

Aquello hizo que los ojos del mayor se hicieran aun más grandes de lo que ya eran.

-¿De qué hablas Eren?- de pronto recordó que su hermano aun estaba borracho.

-No digas tonterías, estas borracho y estas diciendo incoherencias-

-No es… no es una ton-teria- el muchacho hipeaba de vez en vez.

-Ya te lo dije, si te quiero- Levi comenzó a sentirse impotente. Tanto amor que decía profesar por Eren – Más del que debería- y no podía expresarlo abiertamente sin que el otro pensare mal de él. Aquellas palabras eran como una puñalada directo al –No tan frío- corazón del Yeager mayor.

-¡No es verdad!-

-Eren basta…- Levi trato de levantarse pero el cuerpo del menor era más grande y por ende más pesado y sumándole a aquello que el chico dejaba caer todo su cuerpo por estar borracho, era imposible poder zafarse.

-Levi…-

El chico comenzó a acercarse aventureramente a la cara del mayor. Éste solo retrocedió un poco, no tomó por peligrosa aquella acción.

Grave error.

El moreno posó sus labios en los de su hermano mayor, era un toque delicado pues apenas y se rozaban ambos labios.

El mayor quedo atónito ante aquello, era como aquella vez que Eren entro a su habitación en plena noche e hizo lo mismo que ahora. La diferencia estaba en que en ese tiempo el muchacho estaba más consciente.

¿Cuánto había deseado aquello? ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado? Más del que debía. En ese momento no se separó de su hermano como aquella vez. Lo tomo por la cintura y lo acercó un poco para poder sentirlo un poco más, intensificando el beso y tomando él, las riendas del mismo. Quería tocarlo, quería tenerlo, poseerlo y marcarlo para siempre como suyo, sin embargo aquel olor a alcohol que desprendía el menor hizo que llegara al azabache un golpe de consciencia.

Apartó de golpe a su hermano haciendo que su espalda chocara con el asiento, quedando bocarriba.

-¡Eren!-

-Hermano…- Parece que el menor había recobrado un poco su consciencia en ese momento.

Esta vez no hubo reclamo, sin embargo el mayor tenía un aspecto fatal. Estaba más que enojado. Y no por el hecho de que hubiera besado a su hermano o éste le hubiese besado, daba igual. Pero se sentía frustrado, era indescriptible aquel sentimiento pues estaba combinado con culpa e impotencia, con deseo e irresponsabilidad. Todo eso aunado al hecho de saber que nunca podría llegar más allá con Eren, por aquel inquebrantable lazo que los unía, era frustrante e irónico. Aquello que los unía también los estaba separando.

-Levi… lo siento yo te quie…- El chico quería hacerle saber a su hermano sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Ve a bañarte, apestas a borracho- Levi lo interrumpió. No quería escuchar una palabra más de aquello que nunca podría ser. Recobrando así su monótono acento serio.

-Pero Levi…-

-¡Ahora!- Y en ese instante Levi pudo notar el tono tan rudo que había utilizado al darle aquella orden a su hermano pues en la cara del menor podría apreciarse una inmensa decepción y sobre todo un semblante de dolor.

-Lo siento… hermano – Eren, que hasta ese momento había dejado de derramar lágrimas comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Para estas alturas Levi ya se encontraba de pie dirigiéndose a su habitación dejando a un solitario Eren en la sala.

-Lo siento… no me odies… por favor hermano… no me odies- Aquellos murmullos conjugados con pequeños sollozos eran los que ahora inundaban aquel gran inmueble.

* * *

** Notas de la familia Yeager:**

**- Carla Yeager actualmente se dedica al hogar, sin embargo en Francia llevo una gran carrera artística con sus series de pinturas y grabados, trabajando en su propio taller fue en ese entonces donde conoció a Grisha quien en una de sus visitas a Francia decide comprar uno de sus cuadros. Al llegar a Japón decide dedicarse a sus hijos. Aún suele pintar en sus ratos libres.**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** La quenelle es una especialidad gastronómica francesa, de aspecto similar a una croqueta o una albóndiga de forma cilíndrica u ovalada. **

*** Va te faire foutre* (vulgar, casi como decir en ingles f.u.c.k. you!).**

**Notas del autor:**

**Y bien… como ya había mencionado en los primeros comentarios… la pregunta es la siguiente:**

**¿QUIEREN EL LEMMON EN EL CAPÍTULO 9 (EL SIGUIENTE) O… EN EL CAP. 10, TAL VEZ MÁS ADELANTE? No sé ustedes díganme.**

**Esto tiene su fundamento en que… bueno, tuvo una gran aceptación eso de emparejar a Eren con Jean XD (Yo amo a ese caballo con el joven titán) y querían ver a Eren consolándose con él y querían ver sufrir a Levi (Muchos lo comentaron XDD). Esto podría ser una opción dependiendo de sus próximos comentarios. Obviamente NO pondría un lemmon JeanXEren antes de un LeviXEren o más bien eso no sucedería PERO otras cosillas por ahí sí podrían suceder XD Eren se podría confundir y por un momento de debilidad, no sé… ¿Preferir a Jean?**

** Espero sus comentarios y… bueno la historia ya está planeada para cualquier decisión que tomen :) Miles y miles de ideas y opciones andan rondando por mi cabeza, pero sólo una podrá ser plasmada.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
